What's Impossible Maybe Possible
by K. L. Baninson
Summary: Quil and Leah indulge in some very intimate activities and must face the consequences of their actions. Warning: PregLeah, Lemons, Smut, Violence.
1. Chapter 1

It's been months...

Approximately 4 1/2 months since Embry stopped talking to me. Jake stopped talking to me shortly after that. They grew taller, like half a foot. They also cut their hair and got tattoos. They also follow Sam, Paul and Jared around like little bitches. I narrowed my eyes and scoffed at air while thinking about them. Embry was the one who said they looked like hall monitors on steroids. Now look at him. Looking just the same way. And Jake; he HATED Sam Uley with a passion and he's following him around as well.

I jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist as I tried to find something to wear for the day. I've grown quite a bit over these few months. But hey, I didn't care. I finally hit my growth spurt. And I had more of a muscular build now even though I barely work out. It didn't matter. My body shape and height paired with my skin and curly hair kept the ladies attached to me, so I was far from complaining.

I mean... Don't get me wrong, I don't bed every girl that gives me a sexual look but I've had my fair share of sexual partners. Some I'm ashamed that I've given them the time of day and I wish I hadn't even touched them. Like that girl from Forks. I think her name was Laura.. Lolli... Lauren. Yea. Lauren. Ugh... I wish I had NEVER tapped that. I mean she's good in bed but she's to loose for me.

I settled on a pair of baggy cargo pants, a plain pair of nikes and plain grey shirt that enhanced my upper body. I threw my shirt over my shoulder as I ran my hands through the curls on top of my hair, noticing it getting too long. I made a mental note to have my mom clip it for me later this week. I walked out of my bedroom and out to the back yard to head to the beach. Halfway there, I pulled my shirt on and jogged the rest of the way. When I got to the beach, I kinda wish I hadn't came.

They were sitting there...

All of them...

Just looking at me...

Actually not looking, staring in fact. I narrowed my eyes at them and let out a soft growl. That's another thing that's been happening lately. I've been growling. I even growled at my mom when she tried to wake me up for school the other day.

Sam and Jared just stared at me. Jake and Embry gave me a brief once over and turned away and Paul downright laughed at me. I could tell because he was laughing and pointing at me. He then started to make his way over towards me. Even though he was bigger than I in muscle, I had a good 3 inches over him. And I knew how to fight. So if he stepped my way I'll have no issue with knocking him on his fucking ass.

The beach was empty besides me and Sam's litter of followers so I started to turn around to head back to my house when Paul called out to me from behind.

"So how does it feel to be friendless Quil? The feeling of unwantedness sinking in okay? Are you mad that we stole your only friends?" He let out a smug laugh. I growled and turned around, hitting him with a solid right hook. Paul stumbled back, his ass hitting the sand. He got up and felt his nose and put his hand up into his line of vision. At the sight of blood on his hand he began snarling. I felt slightly threatened and my vision began to turn hazy and red from anger. I snarled back at him, heat and adrenaline flowing through my body and bones and the next thing I knew, I'd burst into a ball of fur. I looked at Paul, noticing that he didn't even look scared in the slightest. I huffed and growled at him, snapping at him. The next thing I knew, a big wolf with solid black fur came into my line of sight.

I heard Sam's voice in the back of my head, but I was to busy looking at Paul and thinking how to maul him to ponder the outside voice in my head. It quickly turned to 3 voices as a Russet colored wolf and a Grey wolf with spots on it's back came into my line of sight as well.

"Quil" I heard Jake and Embry say. I huffed a response back before letting out a low growl at Paul. The fucker started laughing at me again.

_"QUIL!"_ I heard Sam's voice roar. I snapped my head in the black wolf's direction. "Good. Now that I have your attention I'm going to need you to calm down. Take a few deep breaths and clear your mind," Sam's voice continued. I let out a wolf-like huff and tried to clear my mind as he suggested.

_'Just let it go Quil. Don't let Paul's asshole ways get to you. He's just being the dick he's known the be,'_ I kept on repeating to myself. After about repeating it to myself 20x, I was finally able to calm down tremendously.

"Perfect," Jake said to me.

"Totally. Now all you have to do is think about your human self," Embry pipped in. I nodded my gigantic head in his direction, showing that I understood him. It took me approximately 10-15 minutes to actually transform back into a human. I growled, getting upset that I tore my clothes. I felt the heat starting to rise in my body when I heard Jared's voice.

"Whoa there newbie. We just got you back into human form. Don't put us back a step in less then 2 minutes." I narrowed my eyes at him, holding back a snide remark and just settled for nodding my head as I caught the pair of shorts Jared threw in my direction. I pulled them on, feeling better that my junk wasn't all out anymore. Sam chose that moment to speak up, his deep voice filling the air around us.

"Let us start from the beginning shall we?" Sam asked as he turned around and headed back to their make-shift campsite in the middle of the beach. The rest of the guys started walking behind Sam as well except for me. I lingered in my spot for a moment before Jake and Embry noticed. They turned around and Jake smiled at me. Embry raised his arm and waved me over, as if inviting me to join them. I narrowed my eyes a bit and decided to trust them so I made my way over there as well, lingering just a few steps behind them just in case if I spotted danger, I can turn and take flight in the other direction. Not seeing any, I sat down on the edge of the blanket laid out on the tan sand.

I sat there with them for about an hour, letting Sam explain the whole me wolfing out thing. He also explained to me about controlling my temper. If my mom pisses me off, I don't wanna end up slicing her up. Embry later explained to me that's what had happened with Emily. She made Sam mad and he lost control. I mentally shuddered at the thought of hurting someone I loved. After that, Paul, Jared and Sam explained to me the whole concept of imprinting. It's basically how a wolf finds his _"soul mate"_ or some bull like that, _blah blah blah._ I don't really give a fuck. Not trying to be mean or crude but... Yeah.

Sam said that the last generation of wolves didn't have imprints. So we have a theory of the same thing happening with this generation. And I'm one of those wolves who won't imprint. Quil Ateara V will _NOT _imprint on someone. So I have no issues.

After the whole phasing into a wolf thing was explained we sat there for a few hours just talking. They're actually pretty decent people to hang around. Like Paul. Me and him will be able to get along real good; as long as he keeps his asshole ways away from me then we can be the best of pals. We eventually got bored so we headed up the cliffs to go cliff diving.

"So, how do you feel about cliff-diving Quil?" Jared asked me as we were making our way to the top. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never been cliff-diving actually," I said with a small laugh in my words. Jared, Paul and Sam stopped and looked at me. I narrowed my eyes and looked back that them.

"You've never been cliff-diving before?" Paul blurted out incredulously. I shook my head no and Paul let out a scoffing sound, before chuckling to himself as he continued his way up the cliff.

"Welp, that means that you're going to have to jump first. You know how to swim right?" Jared asked me another question. I nodded and he continued to speak.

"Good. And if you don't jump then Paul and I will push you off the edge and call you a pussy for the rest of the week." He laughed before making his way next to Paul.

"Don't worry about them, they're just joking. About the pussy part. not about the pushing. They pushed me off when I wouldn't jump. I hope you brought some swimming shorts man," Embry said, clapping me on the back as he let out a laugh. Jake and I laughed at him as well. I didn't really care if I got pushed off a fucking cliff. As long as I had my best buds back.

* * *

I couldn't explain it but when I jumped and no longer felt the ground under my feet, it was like, a surge of energy just shooting right through my body. And then when my burning skin hit the cold, icy water of the ocean, it felt like a thousand tiny needles just sticking me. It felt good. I liked it. The total rush I felt from it just hit my body like one big tidal wave, just washing out everything else that didn't add to rush of feeling flowing from my hair to the tips of my toes.

It started to get dark outside so we all decided to head back to Emily's house for dinner. My granddad was with Jake's dad and my mom was out with her friends from the clinic so I don't think they'd mind. Besides, my mom had be getting on my back about me just sitting at home and eating all the food up.

I was on the beach pulling my shoes on as some of the guys folded the blanket up and some were picking up the trash they had on the beach. When everybody was packed and ready to leave the beach, we headed out. I find it kind of weird that the guys don't have shoes on. But then again, maybe they're just comfortable with being barefoot all the time. As we got closer to Emily's house, well I assume Emily's house, I felt the need to move faster. I couldn't explain it, like... I felt like I was being yanked and dragged closer to her house with step that I took.

When we got to the house, I practically bounded up the 4 steps of her front porch and walked in. Emily looked at me with a puzzled look for a moment before it turned into a look of realization. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Just then, a boy popped up in front of me.

"Hey. I'm Seth Clearwater and that's my sister Leah." Seth said to me. I gave him a small smile and nodded my head at him in understanding. I turned around to say_ 'hi'_ to Seth's sister and was met with a beautiful woman. The way her short black hair framed her face and her strong features. She stood up and I raked my eyes down her voluptuous body to her long creamy legs and small feet. Then she turned around and looked me in the eyes and when I tell you I felt like I just got punched in my face, I mean it. Her eyes just hit me like a ton of bricks. They were fierce and filled with fire that made you want to look away but it also held compassion that made you want to stay entranced in them.

I couldn't help it. I had to know her. Everything about her. With one look, she became my everything. She kept me rooted to this world, and I liked it. I wanted it. I wanted her. I wanted her scent. I wanted her lips. I wanted her touch. I wanted her everything. For the first time in my life, I, Quil Atreara V, actually _wanted_ a girl. Not a simple fling. I actually _WANTED_ her to be _MINE_. And then it hit me.

I _imprinted_ on Leah Clearwater.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey... AKSQUARED here. I know that this is a Quil/Leah story but this is also an Embry/Bella story as well. So this next chapter is dedicated to our vampire-lover Bella and our Grey, Black-Spotted wolf Embry.**_

* * *

It felt great to see my mom last weekend. But it also felt slightly weird. When I left Forks, I felt this pull to go back and just stay there. But I just suppressed it. I know Edward saw what Alice's vision was, but I know that he didn't want me to worry.

Last year, Edward left me alone in the woods. That caused me to grow closer to Jake. But eventually Jake left me as well. At first, I didn't understand it. Then I met Sam and his cult of guys. Embry was with them. I couldn't explain it but when I saw Embry, I just felt this pull to be near him. It was the same kind of feeling I got when I was leaving Forks to head to Jacksonville, FL for the weekend.

I've been trying to talk to Jake these past few weeks. I know that Jacob loves me but I just don't feel the same way and I know that I hurt him when I left to go to Volterra to save Edward. The Volturi wanted me to become a vampire and I wanted to become a vampire. The only thing stopping me was Edward. And I _KNOW_ that when Jacob finds out, he's going to side with Edward on keeping me human. But it's not their choice. It's not anyone's choice but mine.

Edward pulled into the spot in the school parking lot and looked at me, "Do you regret going?"

I looked at him and shook my head, my lips pressed into a thin line, "Not at all. It was really good seeing my mom before you know... I become one of you. Is that why you wanted me to go? You was hoping that I'd change my mind?"

"Bella," He paused, "I'm always hoping for that."

Edward looked out of his window and sighed. I continued to look at him, "What is it?"

He turned his eyes back to me, "If I asked you to stay in the car, would you?" He asked me and got out.

"Of course not," He answered his own question when I got out of the car as well. We walked to the front of the school and I now I know why he asked me to stay in the car. Jake was standing there, looking around, his tan skin standing out against all the pale-faced kids of Forks High School. Jacob turned around and when he spotted us, he made his way over. He stopped in front of Edward, sizing him up. He then looked at me before speaking.

"Where were you?" Jacob asked.

"I was out of town. I went to visit my mom in Florida." When I said that, Edward let out a choked laugh. I looked at him.

"He's wondering if you're still human."

I looked back at Jake and he just glared at Edward.

"What are you doing here?" Edward spoke up.

"I'm here to warn you. Of your kind coming on our land again."

"Again? What happened?" I butted in the conversation.

"Emmett and Paul... Had a misunderstanding. It's nothing to worry about." Edward answered me.

"Look at you. Trying to cover it up. Did you lie to get her out of town too?"

"Just leave," Edward said, getting in Jacob's face.

"She has a right to know. She's the one the red head wants," Jacob said softly. I looked at him in shock.

"Victoria?!" I blurted out. I looked at Edward, putting the pieces together, "Alice's vision. Okay... We're gonna talk about this. But you," I turned back to Jake, "why haven't you called me back?"

"I have nothing to say," He said and turned his back, as if dismissing me.

"Well I have tons. Hold on," I said and started to follow after him.

Edward reached out and grabbed my arm, "Bella, wait."

I turned around and looked at him, "Edward. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you... It's... It's him I don't trust."

I shrugged and turned back around and got on the back of Jake's motorcycle. He handed me a helmet and let out a small laugh.

"Hey, lose the grin Jacob. I'm just going for a ride," I said as I strapped the helmet on. I wrapped my arms around Jake and leaned into his back and he pulled out of the parking lot.

Jacob pulled up in front of Emily's house and shut off his bike. I gave him his helmet back and walked to the front of the house.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here? I mean, I am the vampire girl remember?"

Just then, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil(?!) came running out. I smiled at Embry and he smiled back, looking deep into my eyes. I couldn't help but look back. I was so entranced in them but the chorus of guys broke me out of it.

_"Bella,"_ They spoke in unison.

"Quil you to huh?" I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Yup. Finally made the pack."

"Glad you're here Bella. Maybe we can get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue," Embry chipped in.

"I wish Bella would call," Paul said and he rubbed my shoulder, giving me a small shake as he mocked Jake.

"I wish Bella wouldn't call," Jared added, a piece of chicken(Wtf?) in his hand.

"Maybe I should call Bella," Embry said again.

"Maybe I should call Bella and hang up," Quil put his mocking two-cents in. Just then a chorus of laughter filled the air.

"Okay. You guys can shut up now," Jake said in a playfully aggravated voice.

A girl came out of the house dressed in a grey shirt and blue denim shorts and barefooted. She had her hair cut up to her shoulders and had a headband in it to keep her bang out of her face. She stopped and looked at me.

"Bella this is Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter," Jake introduced us. I gave her an apologetic smile.

"Hey. I'm sorry about your dad."

She nodded at me and gave me a small smile, "Thanks. But please don't bring it up. I'm just trying to cope right now."

I nodded in understanding. She smiled at Quil and he smiled back. I noticed a small hint of something. I couldn't put my finger on it. It's the same look Sam gives Emily. And Embry gives me.

"Later Bella. Nice meeting you," Leah said to me.

"Nice to meet you too," I said back and smiled at her. She smiled at me and walked off.

She seems nice. I think me and her can get along very well. Maybe even become friends. The only female friends I have are Jessica, Angela and Alice. 2/3 of those girls don't really come on the res and 1/3 of those girls will get killed if she even steps an inch on the res. So my friendships are slightly strained. But I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Emily call my name.

"Bella," Emily's voice rang out like bells in the wind. She came up to me and gave me a hug, "I was wondering when we were going to see your face around here again." I smiled.

"Well if Jacob stops being a butt-head to me and Edward stops being so controlling, I'll be on the res all the time." I replied back in a joking manner. The guys let out a laugh. Sam came walking down the steps of the porch and wrapped his arm around Emily. She smiled up at him and he smiled back at her.

"Sam we good?" Jake asked. He nodded and spoke, his deep voice cutting through the air like a knife.

"We're good. She won't be getting through our lands anytime soon," The guys let out a cheer of laughter and victory as they ran off towards the woods.

I looked behind me and saw Leah looking at us. I smiled at her. She smiled and waved back before phasing into a wolf and then she was gone. I stared at the spot she was in with question and shock. Leah was a shape-shifter?

Jake and I got back onto his bike and we rode to his house. I got off the bike and we started walking to his garage. Jake was wheeling his bike as we walked and I just had to ask.

"So when did Leah join the pack?" I asked him.

"Around when her dad died. Her younger brother Seth also phased. He's only 15. Sam has him staying at home but he's comping up a bit. I wish it was me that could stay home." Jake replied.

"Come on, don't be such a guy Jake."

"No. It's not a chick thing. It's a square thing. We all have to live the Sam-Emily-Leah-Quil love fest."

"So Sam dumps Leah for Emily and Leah starts dating Quil?"

"Sam hates himself for what he did to Leah. But Emily was the one. Just like Leah was the one for Quil and vice-versa."

I nodded, "Yeah. Sometimes it just... Chooses you."

"It's not just some crush Bella. Sam _imprinted_ on Emily. Leah was bitter over it. Was a real bitch to us all before Quil came along. But Quil imprinted on her. He changed her whole world when he did."

I held back a small laugh, "Do I even want to know what that is?"

By the time I had asked that question, we had arrived at his garage. He looked at me hesitantly before speaking.

"It's like... When you see her, nothing else matters. Suddenly it's not gravity holding you to the planet anymore... It's her. You'll do anything, be anything for her."

I nodded and looked at him from my perch on the bench, "Did you imprint?"

He looked at me longingly, "You'd know if I had."

I nodded in agreement, "So you're still you."

"And you're still you."

"Yeah," I paused for a moment, deciding that this is the perfect moment, "until graduation."

He looked up at me in shock.

"You knew this was coming Jake."

"Yeah. But not so soon. Not before you've even lived. Or before I could even..." He cut himself off and threw his motorcycle keys at the wall. The loud sound it made on impact made me jump.

"I thought... For a second... But he's got his hooks in you so deep."

"Edward didn't decide this. I did."

"Bella, you'd really be dead as one of them." I couldn't help but just look at him. It hurt me to know that Jake felt that way. I didn't even have the words to describe it.

"I can't believe you just said that to me." He looked at me, a look hurt flashing in his eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry... I didn't mean it." I shrugged it off and nodded.

"Just... Just forget it Jake," I said and headed inside. I said hello to Billy and pulled out my phone. I've had 5 texts from Edward.

One of them said, _'Bella I don't want you there.'_

Another one said, '_You need to get your ass off the res now. Let me know when you're near the treaty line so I can come and get you.'_

I just rolled my eyes. I'm really getting sick and tired of Edward always trying to protect me. It's like, I can't even breathe without him telling me I'm putting myself in danger.

I felt that way about Jake too. They both hover over me, trying to pin for my love. I love Edward and Jake is like a brother to me. But they're both going to lose me if they keep on fighting each other. I looked outside the window and noticed Quil and Embry making their way over to Jake's yard.

I caught Em's eye and I smiled at him. For some reason, Embry makes me feel all jittery inside. Like... He's like the breath of fresh air in the polluted air called Jacob and Edward. He didn't vie for my attention. But I can see the way he looks at me. He's attracted to me. He hadn't made it known to me, which I think is a good thing because I don't want to let him down like I had to do with Jacob.

I met them in the front yard and gave them a hug, Embry's hug lasting more than a friendly hug, but I didn't mind. Jake's hugs are too over bearing for me and Edward's just cold. Literally. So hugs filled with warmth and love are out of the question.

Embry went inside to talk to Jake so that just left me with Quil. He's a cool person to hang around once you get past his hard exterior. With Quil, it could go either way. You can get the side of him that's a player. Or you can get the Quil that doesn't give a fuck about your feelings. Luckily I got the player Quil. But I have seen people on the short end of the stick with Quil. And he is _NOT_ the friendliest bean in the can.

I nudged his arm, "So... You and Leah, huh?"

He smiled and I swear I saw his eyes light up. He didn't even say anything. Just smiled off, oblivious to the world around him.

"I can see the way you look at her. It's the same look Sam gives Emily." Quil looked at me when I said that. His eyes softened as he spoke the next word.

"And the way Embry looks at you." I was shocked he said that, but I was foolish to think I was the only one who actually noticed. If Quil noticed, did the Jake know? What about the entire pack?

"They're talking about you, Bells."

"Yeah. I kind of figured. I'm kind of the talk of the town. Pale-Face Lover Swan," I let out a small laugh at my crude joke. Quil let out a choked laugh, a smirk falling on his lips.

We just sat there. In silence. Jake and Embry were still inside. They started arguing. I could hear them. I didn't hear everything. But I got bits and pieces.

_"Bella has a right... I imprinted on her," Embry yelled first._

_"She's mine..." Jake yelled back._

I looked at Quil, my eyes narrowed. It all makes sense. That pull I felt when I was leaving Forks for the weekend. Why Embry looks at me how Quil and Sam look at Leah and Emily. Why all I feel is warmth from Embry. I'm meant to be with Embry.

"You knew, didn't you?" I asked Quil. He gave me a look, his lips in a thin line. He didn't say anything and he didn't have too. His look gave away his answer.

"It's whatever. I was bound to find out eventually," I said in a slightly pissed off voice and just sat there on the porch with him. Eventually, Jacob and Embry came out of the house.

"Guys, wait," I called out, "Em... Can I speak to you," I asked Embry and Jake just had a pained look on his face. Embry nodded and we walked to Jake's garage.

"I know."

"Bella... What are you-" Embry started and I cut him off.

"Embry... Don't play dumb. I know you imprinted on me. I can see the way you look at me. And I also heard you and Jake's yelling match." I looked him up and down a few times, biting my lip as I waited for him to respond.

Embry let out a small sigh and rubbed his eyes. He looked like Sam when he did that. He turned his back to me for a moment before turning around and looking me in the eyes.

"Look Bells. I didn't mean for you to find out about this. But you have to understand, I just couldn't keep that a secret anymore. Do you know how many times I've spent the night under your window knowing full well that you don't even know that you're suppose to be mine? And then watching Jake and Edward fight over you. I mean I haven't been there exactly but Jake doesn't do a good job at keeping his thoughts about you away. Do you know how many times I hold back my thoughts of you because Jake's one of my best friends?"

I shook my head and just walked up to Embry and wrapped my arms around. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. It wasn't like Jake where he hugged me to death. Nor was it like Edward, cold and rigid. When I hug Embry, I feel complete. Like nothing else in the world matters. I knew Embry felt it too, his sigh let me know that.

"I'm sorry Bella. I never meant to drag you into this. Not like this," He mumbled against my neck. I nodded my head.

"It's okay Embry. I know you didn't. But we have to tell Edward."

"Yeah. I kind of figured that," He smiled. I laughed and he laughed along with me. That's what I like about Embry. With him, I can just be me. With Edward, I have to pretend to be someone I'm not. And with Jake, I have to be careful with what I say/do because I can be Emily in a second. But with Embry, I was..._ Me._

Jake eventually came back and he dropped me home. I wanted Embry to do it so that we had more time together but he had to patrol. So I said by goodbyes and came home. I opened the door to find my dad walking out of the living room, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know, Edward could at least respect meal times," He spoke with a hint of sleep in it.

I pressed my lips into a thin line and nodded, "Dad, I was with Jake."

"Oh... Good." Just then, the bell rang. I opened the door to see Edward with a crazed look in his eyes. He walked in._ Sure..._ Just invite yourself in dude.

"Do you know how worried I was?" I was about to respond when he raised his hand, cutting my response off.

"Something's wrong," He said.

"Edward, that's just me."

"No. Like, somethings wrong." He sped up the stairs into my bedroom, me hot on his heels.

"Someone's been here," Edward said, my dream catcher that Jake gave me in his hand.

"Well, we can get Jake or Embry to check it out tomorrow so that they can alert their pack about it," I said back, getting my stuff together to take a shower.

Edward nodded and pulled me into a hug. He kissed my forehead and said goodnight before heading out to his car. I made my way into the shower, making sure to wash my hair. I even shaved the little hair that grew back.

I came out of the shower and got dressed in a shirt and pajama shorts and a pair of fuzzy socks. I blow dried my hair out and pulled it into a pony tail. I walked over to my window to shut it and close the curtains when a wolf caught my eye. It wasn't Jake because his fur was Russet. This wolf was grey. I grabbed my sweater and pulled on some boots and headed down stairs and to the edge of the woods. The wolf was still there when I got there.

"Embry?"

The wolf let out a huff, nodding his big head. I smiled and ran my hand through his grey coat.

"I have to get to bed. Will you been here in the morning when I wake up?"

The wolf let out a small whine, shaking his head. I scratched behind his ears, "It's okay. I'll try to come see you when I get out of school."

The wolf let out a yelp and gave me a dog-like smile with his tongue out and showing me all of his teeth. I laughed at the sight, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

I pulled away and wrapped my arms around his big neck and placed a small kiss on the top of his snout, just above his nose. He let a small breath from his nose and I smiled at him.

"Goodnight Embry," I pulled away and head back inside. I went to my window and closed it, feeling slightly upset that he was no longer there. I turned out my light and crawled under the blankets, letting sleep consume me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey. AKSQUARED here. This chapie is in Quil's POV. Annnnnd On with the story.**_

* * *

_She dragged her neatly clipped nails across my skin, causing me to hiss at the burning sensation of her breaking the very thin layer of my skin. My skin turned red where she cut me, but it didn't bother me. In fact, the marks were already healing itself for me to actually take major notice to it._

_I grabbed her shirt and tugged on it, my animal instinct kicking in as I literally tore the white garment off of her. I knew that she didn't have a bra on, I had noticed her nipples way before. I grabbed her legs and lifted her up, throwing her on the bed._

_I crawled on top of her and kissed her passionately, tugging her bottom lip in to my mouth. I sucked on her lip, making her supple lip plump and red from the sudden rush of blood in it. She pulled her lip in between her teeth and lightly nibbled on her lip. My arousal skyrocketed as I watched her do that._

_I placed my lips on her neck and sucked, leaving a pretty evident hickey on her neck. Feeling satisfied with my work, I moved my lips to the other side of her neck and placed my hands on her breasts, softly kneading her perfect mounds. I brushed the pads of my fingers across her nipples and she let out a moan. I detached my lips form her neck and kissed my way down her torso, stopping at her right breast. I pulled her nipple into my mouth and sucked on it and continued to kneed her other breast with my right hand._

_She let out a breathless moan as she arched back. She ran her fingers into my hair and lightly tugged on my curly locks. I then switched breasts, this time leaving a hickey on her breast as my wolf longed to mark his mate._

_I pulled away from her breasts and kissed my way down her torso. I stopped at her pelvic area and undid her shorts. I pulled them down and was met with a black lace thong. She sat up and undid my cargo pants and pulled them down my legs, the khaki fabric hitting the floor with a soft thud. She then wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me back on the bed. I grabbed her ankle and pulled her into my lap, her hardened nipples brushing against my pecs. I grabbed the hem of her panties and tugged on it, shredding the sexy yet flimsy material._

_"Are you sure about this?" I asked the girl straddling my lap. She nodded at me._

_"Yeah. I'm sure. I want this," She responded back, her voice a hushed whisper. I nodded back at her and grabbed her hips and lifted them as I positioned myself at her entrance. She took the opportunity to lower her hips, letting my dick fill her. She hissed as her walls clamped around my member as they adjusted to my size. She placed her hands on shoulders and started moving her hips in an up and down motion. Her movements started off slow but they gradually began to quicken._

_"Quil," she threw her head back and moaned out loudly. When I heard that, I lost it. I grabbed her hips and slammed her onto her back, her body hitting the mattress with a thump and I placed my body weight on her and started pounding into her. I let out a small growl as my thrusts became more frantic than passionate and before I knew it, the inner wolf was starting to come out._

_"Quil, I'm about to cum," She let out in between moans and gasps at every thrust. I felt her walls tighten around my dick, knowing that she was close._

* * *

My eyes flew open at the sound of the alarm clock blaring out that insessive noise. Now that I'm a wolf, my hearing is _WAY_ better and even in a deep deep dream, I can still hear it.

I sat up in bed and leaned against my headboard, although it was slightly difficult seeing as my dick was hard as a fucking rock at the moment.

I banged my head lightly against the wood, before letting out a sigh as I ran a hand in my tousled curls.

That's the 8th time in the last two weeks. I can't stop thinking about her. I have no idea if Leah's thinking about me as well, but I have to find out. I'm trying to get Sam to let me patrol with Leah so that I could actually make my move, but he said he wanted to wait a while for me to actually have my wolf thing under control.

Yeah... I know it sounds like Sam is cock-blocking but he's not. We already had a talk about how how he and Leah used to be a thing. I told him that I don't care about her past. If I cared about a girl's past, I never would have gotten with Lauren. Or Poppy. Or Sarah. Or Maya. Or almost any girl I've either bedded and/or dated. As long as Leah's willing to give us a chance then I'm all game. I don't give a fuck if it takes her 10 fucking years for her to actually decide what she wants, when she makes her decision, I'll be there to support her.

I got up out of the bed, pulled the sheets off and balled them up so that I can pop them into the wash before I head out to school. I grabbed my shower gel and towel and made my way to the bathroom. I felt relieved that no one was in the hallway at the time. It's kind of awkward to explain to mom why you're walking around with an erection at 6:30 in the fucking morning.

I took a 30 minute shower. 25 of those minutes consisted of me trying to stop myself from thinking of Leah, the source of my raging hard-on. I sighed and banged my head on the wooden dresser in my bedroom, really wishing I didn't have to start school again. Sam had me stay out for about 2 weeks so that I can learn to control my temper. Which is all good with me. But now I have to go back and at least _TRY_ to catch up with everything. Good thing I had all the guys in school with me. Even thought Jared and Paul are a year ahead of Jake, Embry and I, it still feels good to know that I'm secure in school and out of school as well.

I got dressed in a burgundy sweater and faded jeans. I grabbed the sheets I had balled up earlier and popped them in the washer. The guys wouldn't be here for another hour so I had time to wash them and put them in the dryer before I had leave.

I walked into the kitchen to see a plate of food and a note next to it. I picked up a fork and ate my breakfast, not really bothering to read the note my moms left me. I balled the paper up and put it in my back pocket and put my plate in the dishwasher. Once that was done, I headed back to the laundry room in the basement. I put them in the dryer and waited for them to dry. I headed upstairs and brushed my teeth and pulled on my all black nikes. I decided to just sit in the living room and watch some TV while I waited for the guys to come.

I heard the honk of the truck outside and I ran up the stairs to get my bag, keys and phone. I smiled at myself in the mirror and ruffled my curls a bit before closing and locking my bedroom door. I heard the signature call that the pack has and I knew that they were growing impatient with me. I bounded down the steps and left the house, the front door slamming shut behind me.

I saw Paul leaned halfway out of the driver's side of the sleek grey truck. I gave him a hand shake and got into the backseat next to Jared and Embry. Jake was sitting in the passenger seat. I guess Paul picked him up first.

"You know, whoever called out to me, I heard you and was coming," I said as I looked out of the window.

"Sorry. We're running late and you were just slowing us down newbie," Jared replied back to me.

"Ehh..." I said back, shrugging it off. It wasn't really a big deal. I heard Embry's obvious cough from the other side of Jared and I rolled my eyes, knowing what the conversation was going to be this morning.

"Soo..." Jacob started, "Did you have another dream _Quil-y_?" He asked me with a tease in his voice as he put emphasis on the _'Quil-y'_ part. I growled. Quil-y was a nickname Leah gave me over the past 2 weeks and since then, the guys call me that to get under my skin.

Hearing my growl, Embry laughed while speaking, "Ooo... I think you hit a nerve, Jake." The guys laughed after that and I just sat back and grumbled under my breath.

"What was that? We couldn't hear you. Are your dreams of Leah leaving you speechless?" Paul pipped in, causing another round of laughter to fill the car. Good thing he was just pulling into a parking spot in the school's parking lot. I hopped out the car and high-tailed my ass away from them, with no such luck of course. Jake can up on my left and clapped me on the back.

"Don't worry Quil. We're just playing with you. So chill," He spoke. Embry came up on my right and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah. We don't need you to phase on your first day back to school."

I huffed back at them and went about my day. Most of my classes I had with either Jake or Embry. We all have 5th period lunch together but I'm a year ahead in Math and English so I take those classes with Jared and Paul. English was second to last period and Math was the last period of the day. So Paul, Jared and I are gonna meet Jake and Embry by the car in the parking lot.

We walked into math laughing, pushing each other and goofing off. Our English teacher let us out early so we were running about in the halls near our math class. Eventually, the bell rang so we headed into class. The teacher, Mr. Goodson, looked at us with narrowed eyes. I rolled my eyes and from the laughter I got from Paul and Jared told me that they saw the look Mr. Goodson was giving us. We sat all the way in the back. With our eyesight, there's no need for us to be all the way in the front. Jared could see the board clear as day. Even if the teacher wrote in microscopic letters and placed the board 15 football fields away, Jared could read it as if it was right in front of his face.

Because of his highly enhanced eyesight, we call him Binoculars. Paul was the strongest, Leah was the fastest and I had the best hearing. I could hear for miles. Which is why I need to get a new alarm clock. I'm going to end up smashing that piece of shit one day and it's an antique alarm clock so I really don't want to hear my mom's mouth about me breaking it.

We were all sitting there in the back row just chilling. I was wiggling my pencil in between my fingers and was slouched in my chair. One leg was under the desk one was in the walk way. I mean, my leg wasn't stretched out. Not at all. It was bent, just... Not under my desk. There was this guy that had came in late. His name was Jacion _(Pronounced Jason)_. He walked up to me and just stood there, looming; or at least trying to loom; over me. I stopped playing with my pencil and placed it down after he stood there for a good 4 minutes. I sat up and looked at him.

"May I help you?" I asked him.

"Yeah. You can get the hell out of my seat."

"Oh really? This is your seat?"

He nodded at me, his eyes resembling slits, "Yeah. It is. Now get your ass up 'fore I make you."

I down right laughed in his face, speaking to him when I was finally able to compose myself, "Dude... You came in late. You're the last person who should be complaining about a fucking seat. And I'm the last dude you want to threaten and piss off."

Jacion grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me up to his face, "Look you little shit, I'm not in the mood so just get the fuck out of my seat." He tried and when I say tried, I mean he _TRIED_ to toss me aside. But me being a wolf and a fighter, I know how to use my strength to my advantage. I put all my weight to my feet, allowing the Earth to do it's wonderous magic called gravity.

When he couldn't lift me anymore, he dropped me. I caught myself, keeping myself on my feet. Getting tired of this, I just sat back down, not caring about Jacion. Jacion grabbed and yanked the seat out from under me and I practically fell and busted my head open.

I flew up in his face, my eyes narrowing into small lines. How much I wanted to punch this guy, you would never know. But, I knew with my strength and anger, I might end up breaking this poor kid's head.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I yelled out in his face.

"You are," Jacion said back to me, "your little bitch ass is in my fucking seat." The next thing I know, Jacion's girlfriend come walking up to us and starts to get all in my face. She started yelling at me. I'm so mad that I don't even give a fuck about what she's saying. I growled at her, my eyes glaring her down.

"Stacy, this is NOT your issue. So get the fuck. Out. Of. My. Face," I stated, trying to stay calm. She raised her hand and her palm connected with my face. At that moment, I literally, lost it.

I growled, my vision getting hazey. I clenched my fists, resisting the urge to just knock this fucking kid out. But I couldn't find myself being able to calm down. I started snarling and my breathing quickened with every inhale of air that I took in. I felt 2 pairs of hands grab me and carry me out, against my will of course. But judging by the strength they had, I'm guessing it was Paul and Jared.

The next thing I knew, we were in the parking lot. Jared made me stay in the car while Paul got our bags and Jared got Embry and Jake. I didn't really care. I sat in the passenger seat with the seat laid back and the cool air blasting out of the AC ducks. I closed my eyes and started to take deep breaths, trying to think of things to keep me calm. Just then I thought of my mom. She'd kick my ass if she found out I almost phased in the middle of my classroom. On the first day back to add the icing on top of the cake.

Which reminds me...

I reached back and took the little piece of paper from this morning out of my back pocket. I unballed it and looked at the neat script my mother has.

_'Council meeting today. So Leah will be over for dinner. She's cooking for you. Behave and be nice to her._

_Mom ~'_

Instantly, my mind was flooded with images and thoughts of Leah. Her luscious hair. Her tan skin. Her long legs that I want wrapped around me while I make sweet love to her. Those hands I want to roam over my body. _GOD HELP ME!_

"Looks like little Quil-y's having another dream guys," Embry said, a roar of laughter following after. I growled and opened my eyes to see guys seated in the car. They didn't have the doors closed cause they knew I'd hear them shut and I'd wake up. I pulled my seat up and the guys got situated in the back. As soon as the last door shut, Paul was pulling out of the parking lot and speeding down the dirt road to Emily's house.

We got there in less than 20 minutes. We let out the signature yelp to let Sam and/or Emily know we was here and headed inside the house.

"Hey boys. How was school?" Emily asked us.

"Well..." Jake trailed off. Jared and Paul caught Jake and Embry up to speed on what happened in math class today. And when Sam heard Jake trail off, he looked up from his perch on the couch.

"Quil, you wanna do the honors?" Embry said quietly as the guys walked to the table and sat down. Sam turned his eyes to me and glared, practically ordering me with his eyes to blurt it out.

"Uhh... I almost phased in the middle of math class?" I stated hesitantly with a small question at the end. Sam just huffed and rubbed his eyes.

"I... I don't even want to know," He replied back and walked over to the table.

"Well my mom and granddad are going to a council meeting tonight so Leah is coming over to my house. So I'm gonna run a patrol and head home," I said and began to take my burgundy sweater and black sneakers and left them by the door.

"Okay," Sam said back. I turned around and walked out of the house to the edge of the woods. I can understand why Paul, Sam and Jared like to be barefoot. The feeling of the Earth under my feet helps my wolf feel connected to it's surroundings. I pulled my pants and boxers off and left them by the edge of the woods. I relaxed my body and in a matter of seconds, I felt the rush of heat flow through me as I phased into a wolf. I shook my chocolate fur out and began my patrol around the res. I knew I wasn't alone, Seth's thoughts were pretty loud and clear. Eventually, he noticed I was there, the kid must have been to wrapped up in his own thoughts.

_**Seth:**__ -Hey Quil-_

_**Me:**__ -Hey.-_

_**Seth:**__ -So your mom told you about the council meeting tonight?-_

_**Me:**__ -Yeah. Your sister's suppose to come over tonight. Why are not coming over?-_

_**Seth:**__ -Oh, I'm gonna chill at Jake's house.-_

_**Me:**__ -Ahh... So why is your sister coming over to my house?-_

_**Seth:**__ -Uhh.. That was actually Leah's idea. She suggested going over there. You know she's spent the last week and a half dreaming about you. Woke me up half the time.-_

When Seth said that to me, I practically died with happiness. My imprint was thinking of me as well. Just then, all the dreams I've had of Leah flooded to the front of my mind.

_**Seth:**__ -Ughh... GROSS. Please. Keep that stuff away from me. I REALLY don't want to see what you dream of doing to my sister.-_

I let out a wolf-like chuckle. Seth was so sensitive when it came to his sister. But that's a good thing as well. Seth decided to patrol with me in case we came across any vampires.

We didn't. But it began to get dark and I knew Leah would be showing up at my door and I didn't want her to be sitting on my porch waiting. I trotted alongside Seth as we made our way back to his house. When Seth walked, he had a small bounce to his trot as his tail swished back and forth. He looked back at me and huffed out a goodbye before phasing and heading inside his house.

I turned around and made my way deeper into the woods in case someone was camping out in the woods. I managed to make it back to my house without any danger but when I reached the edge of the trees, I noticed a small car in front of my house. I inhaled and noticed it was Leah's scent that filled the air. I caught her eye and she got up off the porch steps and made her way to me. I towered over her, even in my wolf form. She stopped in front of me and I lowered my head, rubbing my large nose against her skin, inhaling her scent. She ran her hand through my chocolate fur. My wolf purred in delight as she petted me. I guess she heard me purr because she let out a small laugh.

"Hello to you too Quil-y."

I pulled away and walked into the trees phasing and pulling on the shorts and I kept in the bushes. I quickly made my way back over to Leah and she smiled at me, her eyes lighting up at the sight of me. She met me halfway, practically running into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me, inhaling her scent as I rested my head in the crook of her neck. We pulled away from each other and made our way to the house, hand-in-hand.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AKSQUARED here. So I've been writing in Quil's POV for the last two chapters. So this chapter is in Leah's POV.**_

* * *

We walked into Quil house hand-in-hand. The silence rang in the air, my shoes making soft tapping noises with every step I took. I walked into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets.

"What do you want for dinner Quil-y?" I asked him. He came walking into the kitchen, pulling a shirt over his head. It was a plain grey shirt and grey plaid pajama bottoms.

Quil had shrugged, "It doesn't matter. As long as you cook it, it'll taste good."

"And what if I burn the food?"

Quil looked at me with narrowed eyes, "Then I'm going to ban you from my kitchen." I let out a laugh and he laughed with me. I pulled out some noodles, tomato sauce and some uncooked hamburger meat. I put the ingredients on the table and looked at him.

"Do you mind spaghetti? I know it's simple but it's quick to make and can fill us both up."

Quil looked up from his phone for a minute and nodded before typing something on his phone and putting it on the counter. In the middle of the kitchen, there was a small island with stools. Quil pulled one out and sat in it, watching me as I cooked. I put a big pot on the stove filled with water and set it to boil and pulled out a frying pan and put the hamburger meat in it. I turned on the fire and started to cook the meat. I added some seasoning to give it a little flavor as well.

Eventually, the water began to boil so I put the noodles in the pot of boiling water with just a small touch of oil to keep the noodles from sticking to the pot and to each other. I also added some salt so that the noodles don't taste dry and plain. By then, the meat had finished cooking so I added the pasta sauce into the frying pan with the meat and mixed it in, adding some seasoning to the sauce as well.

As I finished the spaghetti, Quil was pulling out two plates, forks and cups and washing them all off before setting them on the counter next to me. I grabbed one plate and filled it up for him, putting some sauce on top. I handed him the plate and he dug in, letting out a sigh of happiness.

"I'm guessing I didn't burn the food," I spoke, laughing at my small joke. Quil made a disagreeing sound as he ate.

"Not at all," He said in between chews. I nodded and sat next to him, digging in myself. After eating, Quil and I cleaned up the kitchen and I packed a plate for Seth. I know he loves my food and I know that he'll be hungry when he gets home. Since it was only 7:00, we decided to watch a movie in his room since they didn't have a DVD player in the living room. We choose _'Underworld: Evolution.'_

Quil sat on the bed, his back leaned up against the headboard with me practically in his lap, curled up against him. Halfway through the movie, Quil placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled and placed a kiss on his neck, lightly nipping at his jaw line. He groaned and grabbed my chin, lifting it so that he could place a kiss on my lips.

I welcomed it, liking the feeling of his lips against mine. The only guy I've ever been with was Sam and that was only once. Quil grabbed my legs and leaned me back, my back hitting the bed as he climbed on top of me, the kiss getting deeper. I ran my hands up his shoulders and across the top of his back before resting them at the base of his neck, locking my fingers in the small hairs of the back of his neck. Quil ran his hands up my legs and at the moment, I was glad that I had shaved while in the shower this morning.

Quil broke the kiss and moved to my neck, which I also welcomed. I exposed my neck to him, letting out a purr of pleasure as he kissed, nipped and licked at my neck and collar bone.

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled on it, wanting to remove it. Quil caught my drift and pulled away from me, lifting his shirt up and off his body. He placed his weight back on me, his shirt falling to the floor. I ran my hands along his muscular back, liking the way his body felt.

Quil grabbed the edge of my shirt and pushed it up and lowered his head. He placed small kisses on my abdomen and I let out a small laugh. He kissed his way back up to my lips and kissed me, lightly nibbling on my lip as he did so.

I let out a soft moan and broke the kiss. I nibbled on his earlobe and he hissed in pleasure. Quil lifted my shirt up and pulled it off of me. I lifted my arms to make the job easier. Once it was off, it fell to the floor, my bra soon following it.

I locked my legs around his waist and flipped us over, allowing me to be the one on top. I kissed my way down Quil's torso, lightly flicking his nipple with my tongue. I earned another groan from him and did a little happy dance in my head.

I continued my kisses down his torso, making sure to lick every inch of skin my lips touched. I placed a small kiss on his pajama pants, right where I know his dick is. That earned another groan from him. I then grabbed the hem of his pants and tugged on them. He lifted his hips up and I pulled them off of him, the plaid material fall to the floor with the other discarded items, leaving Quil in only his boxers.

I slid my hand into his boxers and ran my fingers over his dick, noticing that he was already hard. I tugged on his boxers and pulled those off of him as well, and went back to work. I wrapped my small hand around his large member and began to slowly pump my hand in a continuous motion. Quil let out a grunt as I did so.

I placed a small kiss to the head of Quil's dick, lightly trailing my tongue across the tip. He let out a small hiss and I smiled. I moved my mouth away from his dick and placed a small kiss on his abdomen. I then kissed my way back up to his neck, letting him know that I was just teasing him.

When he realized that I was just teasing him, Quil let out a growl and grabbed my legs, flipping us back over, putting me under him once again.

Quil quickly placed his mouth on my breasts, kissing, sucking and nipping on my erected nipples. I let out a small moan of pleasure, wanting him to continue. He left small hickeys on my breasts that will surely be covered by my shirt when I put it back on.

Quil practically ripped my shorts off and dropped them into the pile of clothes and placed his lips back on me. He kissed his way down my chest, his face resting on my hips. He rubbed his nose against my womanhood, licking my underwear, causing me to let out a moan. He pushed my underwear aside and slid a finger inside of me, slowing pumping his hand in and out; another finger shortly joining the single digit in finger-popping me.

My walls tighten around his fingers, coating his fingers in my cum. He pulled his fingers out my me and licked his fingers clean. He then pulled my underwear off and grabbed my legs, positioning his self at my entrance. He lowered his hips, pushing his large member inside of me. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain. While I'm not a virgin, I'm not a loose pussy chick either so it's gonna hurt.

Quil waited a moment for me to adjust to his size. After a few moments, I wiggled my hips, letting him know it's okay for him to continue. He began with slow but slightly rough thrusts, which I liked. It felt good. I ran my hands over the top of his back shoulders, locking my fingers in his hair.

Eventually, he quickened his pace, making me let out an occasional moan. I even moaned out his name. After that, his grip on my legs tightened and he began to pound into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, causing him to go deeper inside of me.

Quil placed his head in the crook of my neck, placing a small kiss on my skin. He nipped at my neck leaving a small bite mark there, but not deep enough to leave a permanent mark.

I licked his ear and he bit me again, this time deeper than before but again, not deep enough to leave a mark. Apart of me likes when Quil bites me. It's a sign of domination and even thought I like to be the dominator, it felt good to know that he likes to be the top dog as well.

He slipped a hand between our bodies and rubbed my clit as he continued to thrust into me, causing me to dig my nails into his scalp, biting my lip as I came. Feeling satisfied with my climax, he came as well, his sperm shooting into my uterus.

I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and he pulled out of me and rested his body on top of mine. He placed his head right above my heart and I played with his soft, curly hair. Sleep soon came, filling the air around us as I feel into a deep dream filled with Quil.

* * *

I woke up to see the bed empty. I narrowed my eyes, feeling slightly used. Got up and slipped my clothes on from yesterday. I poked my head out of the door and peered into the hallway. Seeing no one, I tiptoed across the hall to the bathroom. Once there, I opened the bathroom door to be met with a towel, rag, toothbrush, a bar of soap, a change of clothes that was obviously Quil by the scent and a note.

_'Lee,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up but I had to get up early and head to class. I'll see you later when I get home. I love you,_

_xX Quil-'_

I smiled at the note and put it back down on the bathroom counter. I listened to see if anyone was home and they wasn't. So I stripped my clothes off and turned the shower on. I grabbed the rag and bar of soap and jumped in the shower, reveling in the warm water. I washed away all of the physical evidence of what happened last night as I thought of Quil.

I got out of the shower, toweled off and pulled the clothes Quil left for me, on. I walked back to his room and put the towel and rag into his hamper and put the bar of soap on his dresser. I quickly brushed my teeth and and finger combed my hair before pulling my shoes on and leaving the house,grabbing my phone on the way out.

I got in my silver Lexus and drove home, taking my time in getting there. Once home, I walked into the house and began to clean up a bit. I knew that Seth wasn't home and neither was my mom. She usually spent her time with Charlie, my dad's best friend. My dad, Charlie and Billy often went fishing together so they were really close so I can understand why my mom eventually gravitated to Charlie when he passed away.

It was Friday, which means that tonight is the night that I have to cook for the pack and imprints. I went up to my bedroom, changed into a pair of blue jean capris, a light pink shirt and light pink flats with bows on the top and ankle straps.

I grabbed a blue jean jacket and combed out my hair before putting a soft pink headband in my hair. I grabbed my black bag off my bed and put my keys, wallet, keys and phone charger in there. I also put my brush and some lotion and a pack of gum and some pink lip gloss. Having everything packed, I locked my bedroom door and left my house, locking that door as well. I got in my car and sped off the dirt road to Emily and Sam's house.

I pulled up in front of the house and got out and walked up the porch. Emily, Rachel and Sam were sitting in the living. I sat down on the couch with Rachel while Sam and Emily sat in the love seat.

"Hey guys," I said softly.

"Hey Leah. We've been waiting for you. It's 11:00 am, you were suppose to be here an hour and a half ago," Rach said. I smiled and shook my head.

"Sorry. I over slept. Are you guys ready to leave now?" I asked them. Emily nodded her head and got up off the couch. She had on a white shirt under a thin black sweater and pair of white shorts. She paired it with white sandals. She had her hair up in a doughnut ring and her forever bang out, framing her face. That style looked pretty on her.

Rachel had on black skinny jeans, a pair of black oxfords and a black top, short sleeve button up shirt. She paired that with an all white bow tie necklace and a simple ponytail.

We walked out the house and I got in the passenger seat while Rachel got in the driver seat and Emily sat in the back in the middle seat.

"Soo... How was your night Lee?" Em asked expectantly. I shrugged at her, hiding my smile. Rach pulled onto the highway leading to Port Angeles.

"Come on, spill the beans. Did you and my cousin have sex?" Rach asked. _**[AN: Yes. Rachel and Quil are cousin for those of you that didn't not know.]**_ She must have sensed my hesitation to answer because she smiled at me.

"I knew it!" She had exclaimed victoriously. I playfully rolled my eyes at her before Em butted back in.

"Was it good? Did you like it?" She asked, wanting to know all the details. I nodded my head at her.

"Yes. And that's all I'm going to tell you." Em and Rach gave me a pout and ended that discussion there, quickly switching to a different topic; the car filled with laughter and small talk.

We arrived in Port Angeles hopping center and quickly found a parking spot near the entrance and exit of the supermarket.

We each grabbed a cart and headed inside. By the time we went through all the isles, our carts were packed with food and knickknacks. I was glad that my mom got me a job at the hospital in Forks. Although it was slightly awkward to work with Dr. Cullen, the pay was good. I only work 5 days out of the week. This week I have Tuesday and Friday off and next week I have Saturday and Sunday off. And it just switches back and forth every week.

I paid for enough food to last 3 months but knowing Seth, he'll eat most of this stuff before the month was over. Because it was so much food, we had the food delivered to our houses and left after paying the due balance.

By the time we were done, it was only 1:00 pm so we decided to walk around the mall a bit. I got me a new bag from Juicy Couture. It was all black leather and on the inside it had a intricate design. It was on sale so Emily prompted me to get it. She told me if I don't get it, she's going to buy it and give it to me.

Rachel and Emily also got new bags but Rachel's was white and Emily's was a soft pink. We got some new clothes and I picked out some stuff for Seth because he's been asking mom to take him to get more clothes and she hasn't had time. I got him 5 shirts, 8 pairs of pants, some boxers, socks, sweaters and 2 pairs of sneakers. I also got Quil some more sweaters as well.

Em did a little shopping for Sam and Embry and Rach did some for Paul and Jake. And we all put some money together to get some stuff for Jared and also brought a bag for Kim so that they don't feel left out.

We spent about 2 1/2 hours in the mall and walked to the car to head home. This time Emily drove and I sat in the back with Rachel in the passenger seat. I was sitting with my feet across the seat and my back to the door as I was on my phone.  
Quil must have put his number in my phone before he left for school so now me and him are texting. **[AN: I don't feel like writing out a text log. xD]**

I told him that I love him and that I'll see him later. He was already out of school by the time we got back to Forks and the guys were waiting for us at the house. We had all the food sent to Em's and I told Rachel that I would help take her stuff home and then take my food home.

We got out the car with all the bags and the guys just stood there, looking crazy. We handed out the bags and the guys thanked us for it. Seth bugged the living daylights out of me for all the stuff he got, saying that this was long over due. I couldn't agree more. Rachel, Jake, Paul and I packed her food into Paul's truck. Turns out he drove to school so he's going to take her food home for her.

When they drove off, I packed my food into my car and drove home with Seth and Quil. Everyone else will be over later. Em and Bella are going to be coming over earlier to help me cook for the pack.

After everything was packed up and put away, I sat down in the kitchen, waiting for Em and Bella. Emily lived up the street and Embry was picked Bella up and bringing her here. He finally told her, but I think Jake's not happy about it. He's been moping around for a little bit and I'm pretty sure Edward doesn't know either. But hey, that's not really my business.

Seth went up to his room and Quil came and sat next to me on the couch. He looked at me and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Do you wanna go for a walk really quick?" I looked at him when he asked that. Is he going to break up with me? Well... We were never really together to actually break up. But I nodded my head yes and got up and followed him out back.

We walked for a bit before he stopped and looked at me, "Look Leah. I like you. I really do."

"But..?" I asked, knowing there's a 'but' coming along.

Quil sighed and continued, "But... I want more. Leah. I want you to be mine. So... Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I looked at him in shock. I had no word to say. I was just happy. I nodded and jumped into his arms, smiling at him.

"Yes," I said softly and I placed my face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt him smirk against my skin. I pulled away a bit and placed a soft kiss on his lips, which he returned.

"We have to get back, Embry and Bella just showed up," He said when we broke the kiss. I nodded at him. I heard the crunch of feet against the round and knew that he was right. We walked back to my house and I greeted Bella with a hug. She hugged me back and we quickly got to work on cooking. Emily showed up about 10 minutes later she too, joined us and we made a kitchen full of food. I pray to god for him to have mercy on us during Thanksgiving.

The food was done at about 7:50 pm and we all ate. Since it was Friday night, we all decided to watch a movie so we picked a comedy. The night was filled with laughter, jokes, candy and other fun things.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Because Eclipse takes place in June; If you think about it she graduates in the movie and Graduation time is June so the movie is; most likely; set in June. And if it's not then the first 4 chapters of my story takes place in June. This chapter will take place approximately 1 month later. So this chapter is set in July. Another thing. I am aware that in the movie and book it is stated that the new born arm comes in 4 days post the graduation party, but not in this story. It just won't fit the time line I have envisioned. I also would like to apologize for the long wait on the update my loves. But the wait... IS OVER! _**

* * *

_5 weeks Later; July 26: Bella's POV_

It's been a month since Embry told me; well was forced to tell me; that he had imprinted on me. And over that month, we've grown slightly closer. Seeing as Edward is scared that I'll get hurt, because according to him_ "The wolves have no control"_, it's sort of hard for me to be on the res most of the time. When Jacob kissed me that night and I broke my wrist punching his face, Edward's been really hovering over me whenever I tell him I'm going on the res.

So since I'm barely on the res, although more than I was before, and Embry's always patrolling because he's on Summer Vacation and the threat of the new born army coming, it's still hard for us to get together. So because we haven't really been hanging out lately, I invited Embry over for dinner and told Edward to stay away from my house.

Right now, I was at the store picking out things to cook for dinner. Embry told me that his favorite food is Baked Ziti. I had the sauce at home so all I had to do was get regular and mozzarella cheese, a pan and the Ziti noodles. I also picked up some frozen garlic bread to put in the oven as well because I like garlic bread. I paid for the stuff and walked out to my car after receiving my change. I got in my truck and put my bag on the seat next to me.

I had told Embry that my dad was going to be with Jake's dad, Billy and Sue but if Charlie ends up coming home for dinner to not be weirded out. He told me it was fine. The first time Embry had met my dad, it was when him and Jake came over to sniff out that scent Edward caught in my room a month ago. Alice said that the newborn army will be here in about 2 weeks, which is why Embry's been patrolling a lot. They want to make sure that there wasn't any stray vampires in the area and also the Cullens are suppose to help them learn how to fight newborns.

I've been there a few times and Edward keeps me in sync with everything and he says things are fine. And since the battle's in 2 weeks, I want to be able to get as much time with Embry as I can.

When I got home, my dad's cruiser and Billy's truck was in front of the house. I got out my truck, pulling my bag out with me and headed inside the house. Dad and Billy were sitting at the table while Sue moved about in the kitchen, wiping the counter, stove and table with a rag to clean it off. I'm guessing they had just ate something, but then again, they probably didn't. I made my way into the kitchen, placing my bag on the counter.

"Hey Bells," My dad said when he saw me. I turned around and smiled at him as I leaned against the counter.

"Hey. Are you 3 still going fishing?" My dad shared a look with Billy before he shook his head no.

"Is your friend still coming over?" My dad asked in return.

"What friend?" Billy asked.

"Yes. He is. And we're talking about Embry."

"Embry? Why would he be over here?" Billy asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"Because, I invited him over," I said softly as I turned around and washed my hands in the sink.

"Ahh," Billy said back as I began to get to work with cooking the Baked Ziti. I knew they were staring at me, I could feel it. It got too over bearing that I turned around and looked at them, my eyes slightly narrowed and my lips pressed into a thin line.

"What... What are you guys looking at?" My dad and Billy shared a look with each other before looking back at me, both of them shaking their heads.

"Nothing Bells. But I'm gonna head over to Billy's. We're gonna head out to fish tomorrow morning with Old Quil. You know you're always welcomed to tag along Bells." Charlie smiled at me. I returned it with a small smile of my own.

"Dad...? No..."

He nodded his head in a defeated manner and grabbed his bag that was sitting on the floor next to his chair. He walked over to me and kissed my head. He placed his bag on Billy's lap and wheeled him out, the front door shutting behind them. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall and saw the time.

5:30 pm.

Embry'll be here at 7 pm since he gets off of patrol at 6:45. Which left me an hour to cook. Perfect. I began to get to work, Sue helping out a bit with the garlic bread. I like cooking with Leah and Sue. They move so flawless in the kitchen. As does Emily. Which is why me, Leah and Emily are the ones to cook all of the big dinners for the pack. And so far, the pack has gotten bigger over the month. It went from 10 wolves to 15. There was now Brady and Collin. They're both 15, joining Seth as the youngsters of the pack. But all three of them sure can eat; just like the other guys. And the other 3 are Mitchell, Lucas (Luke) and Logan. Those 3 are brothers and Luke and Logan are twins. Mitch is 20 and Logan and Luke are 17.

I got to work with putting the pot of water on the stove to boil and put the frying pan on the stove as well so that I can fry the meat. Once that was done, I placed the meat in the frying pan as Sue sat at the table and began shredding the cheese for the Baked Ziti. It was quiet in the room, the only sound being made was the sizzling of the cooking meat. It wasn't uncomfortable though. I actually liked cooking in silence. Before, I hated it because it gave me time to think about Edward while he was gone. But with him back, Jacob and me friends still and Embry starting to make his way into my life more often, there was less for me to actually ponder and think about. But now... I liked the silence... I welcomed it. It was like, a breath of fresh air for me, not like Embry though. Every time I'm with him, I feel like cool water just washes over me and clings to me. I also know that it's the imprint that makes me feel that way, but at the same time, a part of me _WANTS_ it that way.

I told Embry that later on down the line, there will be more than just a friendship or sibling relationship. I told him, but not just him, myself, I told myself that Embry will be the one I will eventually settle down with. Had you asked me if I wanted to be a vampire a month ago, I'd've said yes in less than a heartbeat. Ask me that now, I'll tell you that's not who I'm suppose to be. That's not the world I belong in. I thought I did. But that's because Edward was one. I wanted to be everything he was. He used to be my breath of fresh air. He still is. But Embry is that big intake of air I get in my lungs every time he's around me. It's exciting. It's exhilarating and I, Isabella Marie Swan, love it. And wouldn't change it for the world.

Sue's voice brought me out of my deep thoughts and I turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said softly as I stirred the meat around and added in some seasonings.

"I said, why is Embry coming over now? You two never used to hang out."

I turned a questioning yet shocked look in her direction, not really sure what to reply back to her, "Well, Embry imprinted on me and the newborn battle is coming in 2 weeks. So since then, Embry's been patrolling up and down the res and training with Edward and his family and we just want to get some time together before the battle. Also, we kind of need to come up with a way for us to tell Edward."

I'm not exactly sure if I answered her question but she seemed slightly satisfied with my answer. And with that, it went back to silence. I put the noodles into the boiling water and the sauce into the pan with the cooked meat and added some flavoring to the sauce. I then sat down at the small round table with Sue, looking out the kitchen window. When I looked out the window, I saw him. Embry. His brown eyes and grayish-black furred head peaking out of the neck of the woods. He then turned his head in a different direction, as if something caught his attention. I saw something flash by and then stood in front of Embry, a lean back blocking my view. I knew automatically that it was Edward and I got up and ran outside, making sure to yell over my shoulder at Sue to watch the food.

_Embry's POV_

I let out a soft_ 'huff'_ as I felt the wind rush past me and into my fur as I ran around the boarders of the Reservation. I'm on patrol with Quil and Leah at the moment and they're acting all love-y dove-y and stuff. But that didn't matter. My mind was filled with pictures of Bella. When I first imprinted on Bella, I was scared to tell her because I though that she would have pushed me away. But she didn't and now, I wish I had told her sooner. Maybe then she wouldn't have went through all the pain that she did.

I kept on running around the boarders as the time began to fly by. It was about 5:45, 6:00 pm-ish, judging by the position of the sun. I decided to make my way over to Bella's house. I just wanted to see her. I would see her later on seeing as she cooking for me but I hadn't seen her all week and talking on the phone was not enough for my wolf to be satisfied. I watched her for about 10 minutes but she didn't notice me. Not until she sat down and looked out the window. She looked at me. Her beautiful eyes slightly darkened. She smiled at me and I wanted to just phase and wrap my arms around her. But I have to finish the rest of my shift.

**_Quil:_**_ -Go. We'll cover your end.-_

**_Leah:_**_ -Besides, it's kind of weird for us that you're here.-_

Quil let out a grunt of agreement. I mentally smirked and shook my head, and began to make my way back into the deep trees but a figure stopped in front of me. Blocking my view of Bella. Edward... I narrowed my eyes, knowing full well that even thought I can take him on, this stink ass bastard can still hear my thoughts. I growled at him, standing up to my full height of 7 ft and 3 in. In my wolf form, I'm a foot taller than my regular height so my wolf easily towered over Edward.

"Edward.." I heard Bella's sweet melodic voice. He turned to her, allowing me to get a view of her as well. She blinked a few times, trying to catch her breath seeing as she was running.

"Edward.. What are you doing?" She asked him. He had no answer for her. He just turned to look back at me. And then it hit me. I began to think of every naughty thing about Bella that I could, knowing that he could hear my thoughts and it would provoke him. I huffed, inching my way back a little bit so that if I needed to lunge at this bitch, I could.

"You should really hear the things he thinks about you Bella. It's vile and disgusting. You better stay away from my mate Embry."

**_Embry:_**_ -You're mate. Pfft...-_

I began to show him every conversation Bella and I had. From the first time I imprinted, to when she found out, to that same night she kissed me on the nose in wolf form, every hug, every touch, every single moment I've had with Bella over the last 5 weeks cam flowing out, like water in a broken dam.

It made Edward upset and he growled at me. I growled back louder and snapped at him, a loud roar filling the area. I calmed down a bit, I didn't want to attract people here. Edward must have felt the same way because he calmed down and took a few steps back from me. He turned to Bella, a mixed look of hurt and shock on his face.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me he imprinted on you?"

"What was I suppose to say Edward? 'Hey, a wolf imprinted on me and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making babies that could possible hunt your kind and kill them'?"

I let out a small wolf-like laugh. I'm sorry but this shit is just funny. If this smug bastard wasn't a mind reader, I'd have been jumped on that ass just for endangering my imprint. I stalked back and forth, trying to find the best way to lunge without hurting Bella. I found none so I just continued to paste back and forth.

Bella sensed my protectiveness and moved to my side. I cured up next to her, rubbing my furry face into the crook of her neck. She leaned into the embrace and rubbed the fur on my neck, her small pale hands sent chills down my spine.

Edward reached out a hand to Bella and tried to pull her away from me, I growled and snapped at him, getting in between them in a defensive stance in front of Bella.

**_Embry:_**_ -You touch my mate and I'll RIP. YOU. APART.-_

"This is not your land, you kill me and my family will come after you." Edward said.

**_Embry:_**_ -Let them, I'll rip them to shreds as well. And if they do come on our lands, your family will have to fend off 14 other wolves to get to me, so let them try. We haven't killed any blood suckers lately.-_

"Edward, just leave. All your doing is causing problems. You two don't need to be against eachother. You have a battle to fight in 2 weeks. Cut it out. Go home and chill." Bella's voice spoke out.

Just then, a 7 ft chocolate wolf and a 6ft 8 white-ish cream wolf stepped out of the woods. Quil and Leah came to back me up, just like I told Edward they would. Leah snapped at Edward, daring him to try something. Quil just pasted back and forth behind his mate, ready to protect her if need be.

**_Leah:_**_ -Go ahead punk, and see if I don't shred you where you stand.-_

Leah had a small laugh to her threat. She enjoys this, I know that she does. Edward backed up and made his way back into the woods behind Bella's house.

Quil, Leah and I phased in the woods and came out dressed. Quil had on baggy khaki colored cargo pants and I had on brown colored baggy cargos. Leah had on a simple pair of denim shorts and a black tank top.

We walked back inside, Bella tucked under my arm and Quil carrying Leah on his back. We headed into the kitchen, making sure to say hello to Sue. Quil and I sat at the table while Leah and Bella worked with Sue.

_Leah's POV:_

I hopped onto Quil's back, softly kissing his neck and his carried me into Bella's house. I knew my mother was there, I could smell her from in the yard. We headed into the kitchen and Quil put me down.

"Hey mom," I smiled at her.

She turned to me and smiled back, "Hello sweet pea."

I walked over to the skin and washed my hands, "What are you making Bella?"

"Baked Ziti and Garlic Bread."

"Ooo... Can I help?" Bella nodded at me. I turned off the pots and got the pan out. I drained the noodles out and put a layer of noodles into the aluminum pan. I then put a layer of sauce and meat and then a layer of cheese. I did that process over and over until the pan was filled. I put a coat of mozzarella cheese on top and placed foil over the top and slid the pan into the oven. Bella put the pan of Garlic bread into the over along with it and we sat down at the table with Quil and Embry. Since there were only 4 seats, I sat on Quil's lap.

"Welp, I'm going to head home Lee-Bear. Seth is going to go hungry if I don't."

"Send him over here, we'll feed him," Bella offered.

"You sure? Today was suppose to be for you and Embry. Besides, Quil and I were heading out as well," I said to her.

"It's okay. You and Quil can stay also. I don't mind. I need some company."

I smiled at her, "Okay. I'm going to go home and take a shower and come back with Seth."

She nodded and Quil and Embry got up as well, "We're going to finish patrolling. Be back in a bit Bells," Embry said to her. He kissed her cheek and walked out behind us.

"Make sure you patrol around here more often Em, that way your scent masks her own," Quil said softly as we headed to the woods.

"Yeah, I know," He said back and we phased and Quil rubbed up against me.

**_Quil:_**_ -I'll see you later Leigh.-_

**_Leah:_**_ -Okay, Quil-y. Be safe guys.-_

**_Quil and Embry:_**_ -You too Leah.-_

We parted ways, me heading home, them to the reservation boarders. I made it home in 10 minutes and phased. I bounded up the stairs and walked right into the shower, not paying attention to the teen age boys staring at me.

"Lee put on some clothes," Seth called. I just slammed the bathroom door in response to him. I turned on the shower and washed my body off. I stayed in the shower for a good 30 minutes, enjoying the hot shower that helped relax my muscles.

I decided to wash my hair, seeing as I haven't washed it since June. The last time I've washed it in June it was up to my shoulders. Now, it's up to the middle of my back, but I wouldn't have noticed because I keep my hair up.

I turned off the shower after my hair and body was cleaned and wrapped my white fluffy towel around myself. But as soon as I came out the shower, my stomach felt like it was churning and I just felt sick instantly. I lifted the toilet seat up and doubled over the white porcelain bowl, emptying my stomach out. I got up and flushed the toilet and washed my mouth out.

That was the 3rd time I vomited in the last week. I heard Seth banging on the door to the bathroom, calling out for me to let him in. I finished brushing my teeth and and pulled the door open, Seth almost hitting me in the face with how hard he was knocking. I pushed past him and made my way up the stairs, Seth following after me like a lost puppy. I slammed my door in his face, wanting some privacy.

I pulled out my pone and texted Bella.

**_Leah:_**_ -It happened again.-_

**_Bella:_**_ -Leah, go get checked out. Maybe you're sick or something. I can take you to Carlisle._

**_Leah: _**_-Yeah. Sure. That'll be good.-_

I put my phone away and put on some pajamas and climbed into bed. I fell asleep cruled up with myself. Quil eventually came and curled up next to me and I fell asleep knowing that I had a_ VERY_ long day ahead of me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: This Ch will be in 3rd Person POV instead of 1st Person.**_

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_**Leah's POV:**_

_I turned off the shower after my hair and body was cleaned and wrapped my white fluffy towel around myself. But as soon as I came out the shower, my stomach felt like it was churning and I just felt sick instantly. I lifted the toilet seat up and doubled over the white porcelain bowl, emptying my stomach out. I got up and flushed the toilet and washed my mouth out._

_That was the 3rd time I vomited in the last week. I heard Seth banging on the door to the bathroom, calling out for me to let him in. I finished brushing my teeth and and pulled the door open, Seth almost hitting me in the face with how hard he was knocking. I pushed past him and made my way up the stairs, Seth following after me like a lost puppy. I slammed my door in his face, wanting some privacy._

_I pulled out my pone and texted Bella._

_**Leah:** **-It happened again.-**_

_**Bella:** **-Leah, go get checked out. Maybe you're sick or something. I can take you to Carlisle.**_

_**Leah: -Yeah. Sure. That'll be good.-**_

_I put my phone away and put on some pajamas and climbed into bed. I fell asleep cruled up with myself. Quil eventually came and curled up next to me and I fell asleep knowing that I had a **VERY**long day ahead of me._

* * *

_The Next Day 07:00 **(AN: This is Military**** Time)**_

Leah awoke due to the sunlight hitting her face. She turned over, her eyes taking in the curly brown haired male next to her. Leah smiled to herself, feeling nice and content wrapped up in Quil's arms, that is until she suddenly felt the urge to pee. She tried to get up, but every move she made only caused Quil to subconsciously tighten his hold.

"Quil-y?" Leah said softly. After she didn't recieve a response, she then tried getting his attention again. Leah let out a small huff, trying to figure out a way in which to wake up her sleeping lover.

_'I swear he sleeps like a rock,'_ She thought to herself. Leah leaned over and kissed Quil's nose, his nose wiggling a little bit in reaction. She kissed his nose once again, this time causing the teen's inner wolf to growl at his mate. Leah giggled softly and kissed his nose, a louder growl emitting from his throat. The young shewolf leaned in again to plant another kiss on his nose but stopped short at Quil's voice ringing through the air, " Don't even think about it, Clearwater."

Leah sighed and looked at Quil. The male opened his eyes, meeting Leah's gaze, "What?" He asked softly of her. She shrugged, " Oh, I don't know. Just sittin' here wondering when you'll let me up to go pee."

Quil smirked lightly at her sarcasticness and removed his arms from around her smaller frame, allowing her to get up. He was falling back asleep when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of Leah vomiting inside the bathroom, causing Quil to run into the bathroom behind her. He grabbed Leah's hair, pulling it out of the way for her and waited until she was finished. Leah stood up and began washing out her mouth, unaware of Quil's eyes boring holes into her back.

"How long?" Quil asked softly. Leah looked up at him after drying her face.

"What?"

"I said 'how long?'," He said again, this time a little louder.

"Quil, I'm not sure-" Leah tried to act oblivious to what he was questioning. But Quil wasn't having any of it.

"I SAID HOW FUCKING LONG, LEAH?!" Quil growled, pushing her between him and the counter, his arms trapping her in to keep her from running.

"4th time this week," She responded softly, slightly taken aback over the fact that he just yelled at her.

Quil said nothing in response and rubbed his forehead, unsure of how exactly he should respond. He was at a lost for words. There was nothing he could say and honestly, he really didn't want to.

"Quil-" Leah began but Quil cut her off, "Don't, Leigh. Just don't. I have patrol."

He turned away, grabbed the knob and flung the door open with force, causing Leah to jump in startlement at how loud of a clapping sound the door made as it hit the wall. The only sound throughout the house was Quil footsteps as he hurried down the steps and out the house, making sure to jump off the porch and phasing in mid-air, not even bothering to close the front door behind him. In a matter of minutes, Quil was running through the woods, making sure to tune out the other 3 wolves on patrol with him while keeping his thoughts of Leah at bay.

Leah huffed and rubbed her eyes as she leaned her weight on the edge of the sink as she took in the events that just happened. Seth leaned against the door way of the bathroom, his arms folded across his chest.

"Leah?" Seth started slowly, "you good?"

Leah looked up and stood up straight. She smiled at her brother, "Yeah I'm good. I'm going out so you can just good back to sleep." Leah didn't give him time to respond, she just brushed past him, grabbed her phone, wallet, and keys. She locked her door and headed outside, getting into her silver Lexus and driving off, making a phone call as she headed onto the road into the city.

Bella locked the front door and made her way down the driveway just as Leah was pulling up in front of her house. The two ladies sat there with the car in idle. Leah wanted Bella to say something, anything! But the brunette just sat there in the passenger seat, trying to figure out the best way to start off the conversation.

"Where do you want to go first?" Bella said softly, breaking the thin layer of ice covering the shinning lake. Leah shrugged. "Any place that sells tests."

Bella nodded her head, "Alrite, well there's a Walmart in town and then there's a Walgreens in Port Angeles. Or we could just go down to the res-"

"NO! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, BELLA?!" Leah looked at her wide-eyed. Bella just shrunk back in her seat, "sorry. It's just that I'm not trying to risk anyone seeing me at the clinic or buying pregnancy test. That news will travel like wildfire down there."

"Oh. Never thought about that. So why don't we go to Port Angeles because if anyone in Forks saw us they'll spread anything." Leah nodded and put the car in drive, heading off the the highway to take her out of Forks. A while later, the Quileute woman pulled over.

"Okay, I saw Rite-Aid. No Walgreens. Do you want to keep driving or just go to Rite-Aid?"

"Eh, doesn't matter." Leah nodded at Bella's response and pulled into the Rite-Aid's parking lot. The two girls got out and walked into the store. Bella's eyes went wide as she and Leah took in the scenery.

"Best Rite-Aid I've ever seen," Bella spoke in a whisper, getting a small _'uh-huh'_ from the female friend. The two females headed into the _'Feminine Hygiene' _isle with in the store. Leah pulled out a test, one in each hand.

"Which one to get?" She asked, holding each brand she could manage in her small hands. Bella looked up from what she was reading, squinted a bit and shrugged.

"I dunno. I saw we get all of them."

Leah looked at her brunette companion, "Have you lost your marbles, Swan? There's like 15 different brands here."

"So get them all."

"But it's too expensive. They're all like 15 bucks. That's 150 dollars right there."

Bella walked up to Leah and looked at the prices, her lips pursed as she thought, "New plan, get as many as you think you can pee on," She said and flashed her friend a smile. Leah rolled her eyes and picked out 5 different boxes, shaking her head at her friend. She followed Bella into another isle and picked up some water jugs.

"So you can drink these on the way home," Bella said, gesturing to the water jug. Leah nodded and the two girls walked up to the register, placing the items on the counter.

The female attendant just looked at the items the girls placed up on the counter, "Girl, I done been there. If it comes back positive, then you better hope that the baby's father will be there. I thought mine's was and he wasn't. Men don't like being tied down, especially at a young age," she told Leah as she rung up their items.

Leah and Bella paid for the stuff and headed back to the car parked out front. Bella just sat in the drivers seat with a look of shock on her face, "I can't believe she just said that," Bella thought out loud.

"I can," Leah said softly, "I mean... Think about it. Quil is 17, he's going to be a Senior in HS in 2 1/2 months. Why would he want to be tied down to me?"

Bella just looked at Leah like she lost her damn mind, "Uhh... Because your his imprint. Quil would not do that to you Leah. He won't leave you to care for a kid all on your own."

Leah nodded, "Yeah, your right. I'm just over thinking everything." Bella nodded back, her lips in a thin line as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway back to her house in Forks.

Leah hopped out of the car and ran straight for the bathroom as fast as she could with out pissing on herself. Bella laughed at Leah as she followed after her with the bag of Pregnancy Tests. Leah looked like a running chicken.

Leah grabbed 2 tests out of the box and pissed on them, then the other two and the the final one. Bella put on some gloves and put the caps back on the sticks so that it wouldn't get contaminated and have pseudo results.

The two females waited and waited for approximately 20 minutes before checking the results on all 5 tests.

All 5 tests came back the same and the results were...


	7. Chapter 7

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_The female attendant just looked at the items the girls placed up on the counter, "Girl, I done been there. If it comes back positive, then you better hope that the baby's father will be there. I thought mine's was and he wasn't. Men don't like being tied down, especially at a young age," she told Leah as she rung up their items._

_Leah and Bella paid for the stuff and headed back to the car parked out front. Bella just sat in the drivers seat with a look of shock on her face, "I can't believe she just said that," Bella thought out loud._

_"I can," Leah said softly, "I mean... Think about it. Quil is 17, he's going to be a Senior in HS in 2 1/2 months. Why would he want to be tied down to me?"_

_Bella just looked at Leah like she lost her damn mind, "Uhh... Because your his imprint. Quil would not do that to you Leah. He won't leave you to care for a kid all on your own."_

_Leah nodded, "Yeah, your right. I'm just over thinking everything." Bella nodded back, her lips in a thin line as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway back to her house in Forks._

_Leah hopped out of the car and ran straight for the bathroom as fast as she could with out pissing on herself. Bella laughed at Leah as she followed after her with the bag of Pregnancy Tests. Leah looked like a running chicken._

_Leah grabbed 2 tests out of the box and pissed on them, then the other two and the the final one. Bella put on some gloves and put the caps back on the sticks so that it wouldn't get contaminated and have pseudo results._

_The two females waited and waited for approximately 20 minutes before checking the results on all 5 tests._

_All 5 tests came back the same and the results were..._

* * *

_**POSITIVE**_

Leah just took a few deep breaths and rubbed her forehead with both of her hands on her temples.

"Quil is going to flip the fuck out." The wolf-ett said so softly that Bella almost didn't catch what she had said.

"No, he won't Leah. Quil will be happy."

"It doesn't matter Bella, Quil is still a kid."

"And what are you? You're only 19, Leah so you're still young yourself."

"The difference is that I'm equipped to care for a baby. Quil... Just is not. Not right now."

"Leah you're my friend and I love you but it's scarring me how little faith you have in him."

"I'm not doubting him Bella. I'm doubting myself. Think about it. The lady in the store made a good point."

"Is that what this doubt is based off? What some stranger said from her own personal experience? News flash Leah, not everyone's story is the same. What happened to the Leah that told me she wanted to be a mom? The Leah that would jump with joy at this news?"

"Bella, I am happy. But what if Quil isn't? I can't just think about myself Bella. Quil's involved in this just as much."

"Leah, I understand you, but don't give up before you've tried. You can't fly with clipped wings."

And with that, Bella left the bathroom. Leah sat on the tiled floor, her back against the bathroom counter as she took in Bella's words.

_'Am I over thinking things? Do I really want to tie Quil down at the age of 17? Will Quil even be happy?'_

Leah got up from the floor after about 30 minutes of sitting in the bathroom. She grabbed the 5 tests off of the counter where Bella left them and put them back in the bag she got it from and headed downstairs to meet Bella.

Bella took the bag from her and put it in the garbage. She smiled at her Native American friend and Leah smiled back.

"Look, Leah. Whether he's there or not, I'll alway be. You need me and I'll be there," Bella told her and brough her friend into a hug.

"Thanks Bella, and I already know what I'm going to do," Leah replied back. Quil and Embry came in through the back door and just fist bumped at their imprints hugging.

"Well well well, it seems like we walked in just in time, eh Quil?" Embry teased. Bella rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his chest. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

Bella leaned up and kissed him softly, catching Embry off guard. Embry just blinked his eyes as if he was just stunned and everyone just laughed at his reaction.

"I'm going to drive Leah home. Later Em," Quil said softly. Bella took the keys out of her pocket and handed them to Quil and he took them. He placed a kiss on Leah's cheek, "I'll be in the car waiting," he told her and head out the front door.

"Welp, that's my que. I'll see you later Bella. Bye Embry," Leah said and started making her way to the door.

"You better tell him Clearwater," Bella shot at her retreating back.

"I'll think about it Swan," Leah retorted in a playful way.

"Tell him what?" Embry said when the door closed and he heard the car pull off. Bella looked at him and shook her head.

"Honestly Em, it's not my place to say. But are you hungry?" Bella asked, hoping it would change the subject.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And hell yeah I am. Sheesh, I haven't eaten since this morning," Embry replied back and grabbed an apple out of the fridge. He washed it off and took a bite out of it.

Bella grabbed his apple and took a bite herself and handed him the apple back. He looked at the apple in mock disgust before laughing and taking another bite.

"What do you want? Do you want me to cook or do you want to order out?"

"Uhh... Well you cooked last night so let's order out today."

Bella nodded and just smiled at him. She walked over to the phone on the wall and dialed the number. She ordered 2 boxes of pizza. One extra cheese-y and one with Pepperoni. After placing the order, Bella put the phone back on the receiver.

Embry made his way over to her and he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips, which he returned. The simple kiss turned into a heated make-out session, which they both liked.

Embry ran his hands down Bella's sides and stopped on her rump. He lifted her up and placed her back against the wall next to the phone. The young woman wrapped her legs around the Quileute's waist, pulling him closer. She slid her hands under his shirt, her fingers trailing over his muscled abdomen.

Embry broke the kiss, which Bella let out a small whimper to. But he quickly placed his lips on her neck. Bella lifted her head a bit, exposing her neck to the wolf man even more, inviting him in. Embry ran his nose up and down her neck, placing small kisses here and there.

He parted his lips, exposing his teeth to her pale flesh. He positioned his teeth over her skin but stopped short of marking his mate.

"Your dad's here," Embry said, his face still buried in the pale girl's neck. He heard her dad's car pull up in front of the house and his boots as it crushed against the gravel.

Bella wiggled in Embry's arms and he let her legs go. They made it to the couch with the tv turned on just in time as Charlie opened the door and made his way inside. The two were perched on the couch, Bella tucked under Embry's arm with the remote in her hand, pretending to be interested as she fake-surfed the channels.

Charlie just came in and sat down in the recliner and started to read the papers her brought home from work.

"Uhh.. Hey dad," Bella said. Charlie looked up from his paperwork for a minute to look at Bella.

"Hey Bells. Embry," He said, giving Embry a curt nod before going back to his work. Embry and Bella just looked at each other before sharing a silent laugh.

"If you two think that I'm going to comment on you two being wrapped up together, toss that idea, 'cause I won't. Billy told me all about the whole imprinting and wolf thing. So you two just... Do your thing. Also, I'm leaving tonight to head out to go fishing since we weren't able to leave yesterday like we planned. When I come back, I don't want to see anything laying around that shouldn't be, " Charlie said as he sipped his coffee while reading the paperwork, emphasizing the word _'anything'_.

Embry looked at Bella and wiggled his eyebrows at her, which she let out a laugh to, a small blush pushing its way out. Embry smiled at her laugh, which he found adorable.

It was rare for Bella to smile, even rarer for her to laugh, so Embry soaked it up every time he got one.

Eventually the pizza man came. Embry got up and paid for the food and they all ate pizza while watching sports, much to Bella's dismay. But hey, at least her dad and Embry are getting along.

Charlie disliked Edward with a burning passion but with Embry, it came natural. Bella liked it. It meant that Charlie was welcoming Embry into the Swan family and she enjoyed the sight very much.

* * *

Quil looked at Leah from the corner of his eye, wondering when she'll speak to him. He hasn't spoken to her all day since the argument that morning and he felt bad for just yelling at her out of the blue.

Leah felt his eyes on her but just kept her eyes on her phone, even though she didn't care what half the people on Facebook thought at the present moment.

Quil let out a breath as his grip on the steering wheel became tighter, "Did you find out why you've been vomiting?"

Quil knew he was pushing the waters a bit but hey, he really didn't give a fuck right now.

"No," Leah said softly. He raised his eyebrows a bit. He knew she was lying. He could smell the lies roll right off of her.

"Well you smell different," Quil blurted out. He actually didn't notice until he actually pointed it out at that moment.

"Really? The others didn't notice," Leah said back, still speaking softly. Quil huffed at her withdrawn state of mind but he just shrugged it off.

_'She'll tell me when she's ready. whatever it is she knows,'_ Quil thought to himself. He pulled up in front of Leah's house and turned off the engine. He just sat there in the car with her, not sure what to say. Little did he know, the woman next to him was still trying to piece her mind together. But it was difficult. Her thoughts were like one of those jig saw puzzles that had like, 150 pieces to it.

_'Should I tell him? What will he say? What if Quil breaks up with me? Then I'll be lonely and pregnant. What will I do then?'_ Leah thought to herself. Eventually she decided against telling him, not wanting him to walk away.

Leah leaned over and placed a kiss in Quil's lips, a kiss the young adult returned, "I forgive you for yelling at me. I know it was out of instinct," Leah said to her mate. Quil smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Leah got out of the car and made her way inside, Quil trailing after her.

Quil felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out. The caller I.D. said_ 'Sam'._ Quil clicked the talk button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Yo,"

_"Quil, are you and Embry free tomorrow?"_

Quil nodded his head and spoke into the phone, "Yeah. Why?"

_"Well how would you two feel about coming with me to the Makah Reservation to fix someone's water lines. You guys won't really be doing anything but this job'll get you guy's feet wet. And you'll get paid for whatever help you guys do give. So what do you say?"_ Sam asked him.

"I say hell yeah. That'd be awesome. I'll call Em and let him know," Quil replied.

_"Cool. Be at my house by 10 am. Wear regular jeans, and some boots. Stuff you're not scared to get dirty."_

"Alright. Thanks," Quil hung up the phone and made his way into the kitchen, already dialing Embry's phone number. Leah saw him smiling and wanted to know why he was so happy all of a sudden but he was on the phone by then, so she'll just ask afterwards.

Leah got to work with making some fried chicken and french fries. She put some oil in the deep fryer and waited for it to get hot. She walked over to the fridge and took out the pan of cleaned and seasoned meat and placed it on the counter. Leah grabbed some flour and poured some flour into the pan. She rubbed the flour on the chicken and placed the flour-covered chicken into the hot oil.

She then began peeling the potatoes and dicing them up into little squares. Leah added some seasoning to the french fries and left them in the pan on the counter as she waited for the chicken to finish cooking.

Quil had came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, "That was Sam. He said he wanted me and Embry to join him tomorrow at a job site. He said _'it'll get our feet wet'_."

"That's cool. Well I hope you guys have fun tomorrow."

"Mhm... So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Oh me? Well... I was thinking about heading up to Port Angelos to pick up a few things and run some errands," Leah replied back as she began taking the cooked chicken out of the deep fryer.

_'Although, I wouldn't really call it running errands,'_ The female thought to herself. She just picked up the french fries and put them in the deep fryer. Seth had came running into the house, Brady and Collin following after him.

"Hey boys. How was patrol?" Leah asked them. Seth headed for the fridge while Collin grabbed 3 cups and Brady just stood by the counter, looking at the food.

Seth spoke up as he took the cups and poured some water into the clear, decorated glasses, "It was cool. We ran into some leeches but backed off when we realized they had gold eyes and not red."

"I wanted to kill 'em. But Mitch was there and you know how Mitch is in charge because he's now Beta of the pack," Collin pitched in.

Mitchell Evans. Him and Sam grew up best friends. Leah met him in HS but she never really talked to him until she and Sam started dating. When Mitch phased, Jared gave up his tittle as Beta and let Mitch take over. Mitchell didn't want to just come and run up on Jared's position like that but Jared said that it was cool. He has more things to deal with.

"Yeah... Mitch thinks that blood suckers with gold eyes are less dangerous," Brady said.

"They are," Quil spoke up, getting in the conversation, "the gold eyes means they hunt animals. Red means the hunt humans. The Cullens had gold eyes, which is why we don't mind them being in Forks. But one slip of the treaty and they're all goners."

"Well gold or red eyes, they're still filthy blood sucking demons that rose from hell," Collin said.

The guys in the room shared a laugh while Leah just shook her head at them, _'Boy will be boys,'_ She thought to herself.

The french fries were done so Leah, Quil, Brady, Collin and Seth all gathered around the Clearwater's dinning room table and ate dinner together.

"Don't you kids have moms?" Quil asked jokingly.

"Do you have a mom too?" Brady shot back.

"Yeah, but she's at work. What's your excuse for eating all the food up?" Quil retorted. Brady shrugged.

"Uhh.. Cause I can. Gonna do somethin'?" Brady asked. Quil scoffed.

"Watch it kid. I'll put you on your ass in 5 minutes tops."

"Oh yeah, then prove it," Brady said. Quil smirked at him and shoveled a few more fries in his mouth before getting up from the table and heading out the back door. Brady did the same and soon both of them were outside in the backyard, Seth and Collin following after. They all loved a good fight everyone in a while.

Quil took off his shirt so that Brady wouldn't be able to get a grip on him while Brady was topless from the start. Quil also removed his shoes as well and placed them on the back porch next to his top.

"So how do you wanna do this? Wolf or human?" Brady asked.

"Doesn't matter, you'll still get fucked up," Quil said, cracking his knuckles, a devious smile on his face.

"We'll see about that," Brady said before taking a deep breath. He let the phase come over him and soon, Brady stood on all fours, his fur being an Ashy Brown color.

Quil smirked and phased as well, his 7 ft chocolate wolf standing out in the green, grassy plains. Quil stomped his foot a few times, trying to gain the best angle to attack.

_**Brady:** -Tuhh... You better go and get Leah before I put a licking to that ass Quil.-_

_**Quil:** -We'll see about that.-_

And with that being said, Brady lunged at Quil. Quil just lunged back, knocking Brady over in a successful tackle. Quil rammed his paws in Brady's head, pushing the younger wolf's head into the grass. Brady waved his paws in the air, trying to shake Quil off of him.

He succeeded. Quil just shook out his fur and lunged again, this time knocking them both over, causing them to tumble around in the grass. Brady snapped at Quil, small drops of spittle coming gout of his mouth.

_**Quil:** -Oh. So you wanna bite, eh?-_

Quil didn't give Brady a chance to answer before Quil had his teeth locked on to Brady. Brady let out a yelp before Quil let go of him. Brady wined a bit, shaking the bite off. He shook his Ashy Brown fur out and leaned back, getting ready to jump on the Chocolate Brown wolf, but Leah's voice stopped him.

"Hey, Fuller. You hurt my mate and I'm coming for you. And besides. You have to get home. Your mom's outside. She's dropping Collin off home."

Brady looked at her and huffed. Leah left a pair of shorts on the porch for them both and headed inside. Brady grabbed the shorts in his mouth and walked into the tree line to phase back and get dressed. Once done, Brady jogged his way back to the Clearwater's home. He met his mom outside, Collin in the back seat.

Brady got into the car and his mother pulled away, headed in the direction of Collin's home to drop him off.

By then, Seth was already back at the dinner table, shoveling fries in his mouth as he looked at his table, a few laughs coming from him as he watched a video.

Quil phased back human and walked up the porch steps. He grabbed the cargo shorts off the bench that Leah left for him and made his way back inside. He made his was to the dinning room and began eating again.

Leah looked at him, but Quil didn't notice, he was to busy stuffing food in his mouth. Quill stuffed his face with fries and grabbed the ketchup bottle and squirting ketchup in his mouth. Leah looked at him with a disgusted look on her face and she grabbed the bottle from him. He just looked back at her.

"What?" Quil asked, his mouth filled with food.

"You want ketchup on your fries then put it on your fries. Don't pour it into your mouth. That's insanitary," Leah said.

"Man, chill out Lee. He's a dude. Let him be a dude. First you're tying him down and now you wanna tell him how to eat too," Seth pitched in. Quil nodded in agreement as he chewed his food. Leah let Seth's words soak in a bit, a feeling of realization and guilt coming over her.

"Are you staying the night again Quil?" Leah asked her boyfriend, shaking off the negative feelings, but to not avail. He shook his head no.

"My mom is out of town and my granddad is going to leave out to go fishing today with Charlie and Billy when Charlie gets home from work so 'ole Quil-y has to hold down the fort," He said back. Leah nodded her head in understanding and began to clean off the table.

She washed off the plates and placed them into the dishwasher for a good cleaning, as she did with the cups and eating utensils.

Quil leaned against the counter, just watching her clean up as he sipped his cup of juice, "So you gonna tell me why you've been sick lately?"

Leah froze for a moment before resuming what she was doing. She gave Quil a glance, trying to find the words to say, "Quil, we've been through-"

"Oh cut the crap Leah. You know you lied to me in that car," Quil cut her off.

Leah said nothing back and just wiped off the counter with a wet rag, not replying to the male wolf in the room.

"So you're ignoring me now? Cool," Quil said softly when he realized that Leah wasn't going to say anything back and placed his cup in the dishwasher to be cleaned. He started to make his way to the door but Leah called out to him, making him pause to hear what his girlfriend had to say.

"I'm not ignoring you Quil-y. I just... Have nothing more to say on the topic."

"Neither do I," And with that being said, Quil made his way to the tree line and phased, making his way home.

Leah walked over to Seth as he sat in the living with his table. She poked him softly and the young teenager paused his video to look up at his older, yet smaller sister.

"Seth, would a boy want to be tied down at an early age?"

"If you mean kids and marriage, hell no. Boy like to be free Lee and Quil is one of them. Before he imprinted on you, he was a_ REAL_ player," Seth said and went back to his video. Leah nodded her head and walked to her room, _'Just as I thought.'_

She put on some shoes and grabbed her phone and keys and headed to the door, "Seth I'm going out for a while. I'll be back later," she said over her shoulder to her brother, who waved her off.

She got in her car and turned on the engine and headed into Forks. She pulled up in parking lot of the slightly large building and headed inside, quickly walking up to the front desk. She planed to come here early in the morning but decided to come now.

The lady at the desk looked up at Leah and gave her a warm smile, one the Quileute woman gave back.

"How may I help you?" The lady asked. Her name plate read Tara.

"I'm looking for Dr. Carlisle Cullen," Leah said back.

"Okay. Have you been here before?" The lady asked again, now known as Tara.

Leah shook her head no. Tara gave a small nod of understanding and pulled out a paper and a clip board with a pen attached.

"How old are?"

"19," Leah responded.

"Okay. Fill out these papers. Please leave a valid address and contact number, preferably a mother or father or sibling. Someone we can get in contact with just in case anything go wrong during your visit here at Forks Hospital. Dr. Cullen will be down shortly. May I ask why you're here?"

Leah looked up at the receptionist and swallowed a lump in her throat that she didn't know was there, "Umm... I'm here to terminate an existing pregnancy."

* * *

_**Soo... We see some Embry/Bella fluffiness. There will be more of that to come and what the hell is Leah thinking? What's going to happen next? We'll find out next chapter. Dun Dun Dun. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey there everyone. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a LONG time. Like 2 months. Anyways. I'll try to get 3 chapters up by the end of next week. NOW! ON WITH THE STORY!  
_**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

_Leah walked over to Seth as he sat in the living with his table. She poked him softly and the young teenager paused his video to look up at his older, yet smaller sister._

_"Seth, would a boy want to be tied down at an early age?"_

_"If you mean kids and marriage, hell no. Boy like to be free Lee and Quil is one of them. Before he imprinted on you, he was a REAL player," Seth said and went back to his video. Leah nodded her head and walked to her room, 'Just as I thought.'_

_She put on some shoes and grabbed her phone and keys and headed to the door, "Seth I'm going out for a while. I'll be back later," she said over her shoulder to her brother, who waved her off._

_She got in her car and turned on the engine and headed into Forks. She pulled up in parking lot of the slightly large building and headed inside, quickly walking up to the front desk. She planed to come her early in the morning but decided to come now._

_The lady at the desk looked up at Leah and gave her a warm smile, one the Quileute woman gave back._

_"How may I help you?" The lady asked. Her name plate read Tara._

_"I'm looking for Dr. Carlisle Cullen," Leah said back._

_"Okay. Have you been here before?" The lady asked again, now known as Tara._

_Leah shook her head no. Tara gave a small nod of understanding and pulled out a paper and a clip board with a pen attached._

_"How old are?"_

_"19," Leah responded._

_"Okay. Fill out these papers. Please leave a valid address and contact number, preferably a mother or father or sibling. Someone we can get in contact with just in case anything go wrong during your visit here at Forks Hospital. Dr. Cullen will be down shortly. May I ask why you're here?"_

_Leah looked up at the receptionist and swallowed a lump in her throat that she didn't know was there, "Umm... I'm here to terminate an existing pregnancy."_

* * *

_Quil's POV:_

I left the Clearwater's house and headed down the dirt path, my bare feet carrying me home to the empty house. My eyes narrowed as I took in the dirty road, the sun casting a soft glow over it as it set in the distance. I couldn't help it; but my mind just went back to Leah. She's been keeping things from me. I know she has but hey, she wants space so I'll keep my distance for now. I sighed and ran the rest of the way home, getting there in a matter of minutes. _  
_

I bounded up the four steps leading to the front door and went to the kitchen for some juice and to make a bowl of popcorn for the movie that I'm going to watch. After the popcorn was ready, I poured it into a bowl and grabbed the large bag of chips from the pantry along with the pack of coke sodas. I plopped down on the living room couch and quickly swiped the remote off of the brown, wooden table -also antique- and turned on the television, my eyes going over the movie choices for the night. Not finding anything interesting, I just settled on an episode of Tom and Jerry.

Eventually my eyes began to get heavy with sleep so I just put the half eaten bowl of popcorn on the table and got up to toss out the empty bag of chips and soda cans I had went through. I grabbed the bowl of popcorn and poured it into a zip-lock baggy before putting it into the pantry for later and the bowl in the sink. I turned off the light in the kitchen and settled back onto the couch, the cushions molding to my body shape, letting sleep come over me.

I let out a surprised gasp as I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating against the wood floors. My inner wolf became upset with being woken up from its slumber, causing me to growl angrily. I pressed the talk button on the phone, not bothering to pick it up off the floor seeing as I'd be able to hear it clear as day from the tree lines if I wanted.

"What?" I snapped at the person on the other line, not really caring who it was because the mother fucker woke me up.

"Quil, get up. Sam wants up to patrol around the boarders, the red-headed leech was spotted again," Embry's voice rang out. I growled loudly, causing Embry to cough awkwardly on the other line. Guess he had heard me; whoops - Not.

"On my way," I replied before ending the call and getting up. I walked to the back door of the house and pulled off my shorts before tying them to my ankle, my body heating up as I shifted at will into the large chocolate brown wolf that I am. My temperature raised dramatically as my face became longer to accommodate the sharp teeth, claws jutting out of my finger tips as my hands turned into large paws and in a matter of seconds, I was sprinting off into the thick trees creating the woods surrounding the reservation, my heavy paws leaving dents into the moist dirt.

I growled as I heard the multiple voices of the guys in the pack, my tiredness making me agitated.

_**Seth:** -What's wrong Quil?"-_

_**Quil:** -Nothing. I'm fine.-_ I practically snapped at the 15 year old wolf. Seth whimpered a bit. I mentally sighed, my human self quickly apologizing to the young wolf.

_**Jacob:** -Sheeh Quil-y. No need to snap at the poor kid.-_ That caused a round of laughter and I snarled in response.

_**Quil:** -Don't. Go there Jake. I'm SO not in the mood for bullshit.-_

**Sam:**_ -Jake, leave him alone. Quil, stop snapping at everyone. I understand you're tired, we all are. Let's just get this done so we can get back to bed.-_ Sam's alpha voice quickly cut through the forming tension.

I huffed, letting it go. All of a sudden, I wined out of no where. My imprint and mate was hurt. I can feel it. I was then that I realized that Leah's voice wasn't in my head.

_**Quil:** -Seth, where's Leah?-_

_**Seth:** -Dunno. She left the house a few minutes after you did.-_

_**Quil:** -Why? Where did she go?-_

_**Seth:** -Well... She asked if a guy would want to be tied down at an early age-_

_**Quil:** -And what did you say back?!- _My anger began to rise. Knowing Leigh, she went out and didn't tell anyone.

_**Seth:** -I told her guys like you wouldn't want to be.-_

_**Quil:** -Why the fuck would you say that to her?-_ I growled out, my feet carrying me around the boarders, Embry and I flanking behind Jared. Just then, we caught a sent, causing the 3 of us to run towards it. We skidded to a halt, the other 4 wolves coming to a stop shortly behind us. There in the middle of the field stood Edward, Alice and Jasper. I growled, prepared to lunge at them.

_**Sam:** -Edward, what are you doing on the boarders of our land?-_ he asked, knowing Edward would be able to read our minds. Edward looked at Alice and then at Jasper. Alice and Jasper nodded at him.

"They have a right to know," Jasper said softly, our keen ears picking it up.

We all thought the same thing, _'who the fuck was he talking about and had a right to know what?'_

Edward hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth, "Carlisle sent us. It's about Leah." I growled, my feet prepared to lunge and shred them into pieces.

_**Quil:** -What the FUCK did you do to my mate?!-_

* * *

_Leah's POV:_

I sat in one of the chairs at the small round table in the waiting room, filling out the small information paper. That took me about 5 minutes to do. I left my name, number, email and address. I could have went to the one at the res, but they'd tell my mom why I was there, and I really didn't want that. Also there was a possibility of one of the guys finding out and I _REALLY_ didn't want that. I should have went to Seattle, or Port Angelos, but what if I had 4 babies inside of me. How would I explain that? That's why I'm now here, waiting to see Carlisle.

I tensed up as I caught a vampire scent, my wolf growling softly. Even if there was a vampire besides the Cullen's here, I couldn't do anything about it. The treaty doesn't cover the land of Forks. Just the Reservation Land. A cold hand gripped my shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see the blonde doctor, a small look of question in his golden eyes as he beckoned me to follow him to one of the private rooms in the hospital.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" He asked softly as I sat down on the semi-hard bed. I sighed and explained the whole predicament that I find myself in at the moment, and surprisingly, I wanted to open up to this blood sucker. I told him about the imprint. About Quil. What that lady said to me in the pharmacy. Bella's advice. My doubt. Everything. As I finished my explanation and looked at him longingly, I found myself wanting him to say something, anything.

"Leah," Carlisle started slowly, "are you sure that this is the right thing to do?" I paused for a moment.

_'Is it the right thing to do?' _

He must have sensed my hesitation because he quickly spoke up, "Exactly. Now go to Quil, your _MATE,_ and tell him. And when you two decide _TOGETHER_ that abortion is the right thing, I will happily help you terminate your pregnancy."

I narrowed my eyes, wanting to say something. But I didn't. I bit my lip and nodded softly as I got off the bed, my feet making a soft plopping sound.

"Oh, and Leah?" Carlisle said, stopping me in my tracks.

I looked at him, "Yes?"

"Should you choose to keep the baby or whatever you _AND_ Quil decide on," He started, emphasizing the word _'and'_, "don't phase. It could be harmful for the baby."

I nodded my head and made my way out of the room towards the exit. I stepped out into the crisp, night air and inhaled. I wanted to eat some ice cream. As soon as I did, I exhaled with a scowl on my face.

_'It's that same smell from earlier.'_

I began to make my way around the perimeter but Carlisle's words came into my mind. No phasing. And also, not my land to protect. So I reluctantly let it go and made my way to my car. Just as I reached the car door, I heard a hiss behind me. I turned around to come face to face with a vampire. I narrowed my eyes, unsure of what to do. Make a quick get-a-way and risk getting bitten. Or phase and risk losing my baby that I have yet to talk over with Quil.

It seemed that the choice was made for me as the vampire lunged at me. I ducked and he hit my car. He licked his lips in what I suspect anticipation and lunged at me again and again multiple times, each time ending with me quickly evading him. I was starting to tire of this and kicked the male blood sucker in the face as he lunged again and used that time window to run towards my car, rip open the door and speed away into the night.

Because my usual mode of self-defense was out of the question, I found myself checking the rear-view mirrors for any signs of the leech following me. I found none but that didn't help me feel any better. Just then, I caught a glimpse of something in the road. It was just lying there. Apart of me told me to speed up and run it over and the other told me to stop. But what if I stop and it could be that vampire from before.

I decided against stopping and just sped up, my Lexus running right over them. I kept on driving for about another mile or so before I heard a soft _thump thump_.

I pulled over and got out of the car to look for anything wrong. And that's when I saw it. I had a flat tire in the back wheel on the driver's side of the car. I groaned in aggravation. I was still about 7 miles from the boarders of the reservation. Kicking the flattened tire, I let out a small huff and got back into the car. I went to grab my phone from it's spot in the passenger seat when the next thing I knew, my car door came flying off. I watched as the vampire flung my door across the road, it skidding to a stop. I gulped as the vampire walked slowly to me. Just then, 2 more vampires came walking out of the tree line.

This is it. Fight or be killed Leah. I growled and felt the heat rising through my body at the sight of the 3 vampires. Next thing I knew, Edward, Jasper, Alice and Emmett were in front of me, killing off the 3 vampires. The next thing I know, I heard screaming. And a moment later, I realized it was I that was doing the screaming.

Another vampire must have shown up because in a matter of seconds, I was grabbed by the hair and being pulled out of the car. The vampire tugged at my hair, exposing my neck, and bit into my flesh. I clawed at the dense skin of the vampire sucking my blood, wanting desperately to get him off. I guess the inner wolf came out because I had phased and my claws were shredding the vampire that had attacked me.

I looked around a few times, making sure there were no more vampires. Jasper and Emmett gathered the vampire pieces scattered across the road and piled them. Alice pulled out a lighter, and threw it onto the pieces, causing a flame of orange and red hues to rise up into the air. I phased back human walked slowly to the trunk of my car. I began to pull out the extra clothing and pull it on. After I was fully dressed, I walked over to Edward and Emmett.

"Thank you," I said softly. They nodded in return.

"Leah, what were you doing back at the hospital?" Edward asked.

"I... I went to discuss something with Carlisle. What are you doing following me?" I retorted back.

"Jasper and I smelt your fear a mile away," Emmett replied jokingly. I narrowed my eyes.

_'Just because you saved me, doesn't mean we're friends,'_ I thought bitterly. Edward let out a soft laugh and I looked at him.

"As I said, thanks. But I have to get home before my family starts to worry." I said. _'Or worse, Quil comes looking for me and kills anything standing in his way.'_

I began to tread back to my car when my abdomen began cramping up. I groaned and clutched my shirt in pain. I looked down at the ground and saw a thin line of blood running down my leg. My eyes widened in surprise and shock as the crimson liquid coming out of me. I heard a hiss behind me and looked up, my eyes landing on Jasper. A moment later, I started getting woozy and my vision began to get hazy.

"Emmett, get Leah to Carlisle now," I heard Edward say. Emmett ran to me and lifted me into his arms and began running off. That was the last thing I heard or saw before blacking out.

I came too in a bed. There was color in the room so I couldn't be in the hospital. So I guessed I was in the Cullen's home. I looked to my right and saw and I.V. hooked up to my arm. I followed the cord up to the heart monitor next to my bed. I groaned and sat up slowly. I sat there with my hand on my head for a moment or two before Carlisle came into the room with a clip board.

"Leah, how are you feeling?"

I looked up at him, "I'm... I'm not sure." Just then, all the memories came flooding to the front of my mind.

"Did... Did I loose-" Carlisle shook his head no, cutting me off with a response.

"No. You didn't. Your body healed before your uterus could bleed out and cause a miscarriage. You do have a minor concussion so I suggest you take it easy for a bit. Also, there was venom in your system from the vampire bite. I'm not sure what effect it has on your body right now but if something isn't right, don't hesitate to call me or come here."

I nodded in understanding. Just then, the door burst open to reveal the 6 ft, tan, curly haired teen named Quil. And he looked furious yet worried.

"Leigh..."

* * *

_**AND... THAT. IS. A. WRAP! I know that it is a little short but I'm sorry. I couldn't keep you guys waiting longer. I should have the next chapter up by Tomorrow or Monday. And the 10 chapter should be up by next week Tuesday or Wednesday. **_

_**-How will Quil react to Leah?**_

_**-What will the rest of the pact say?**_

_**-What will Leah and Quil decide to do next?**_

_**Let me know what you think. Or not. Hehe. :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey there guys. This chapter will have LOTS of fluff and a little bit of Quil's violent flare-ups. You have been WARNED! This chapter starts in 3rd person POV and ends in Bella's. NOW... ONWARD MY COMRADES!**_

* * *

_**PREVIOSULY:**_

_Leah's POV:_

_I began to tread back to my car when my abdomen began cramping up. I groaned and clutched my shirt in pain. I looked down at the ground and saw a thin line of blood running down my leg. My eyes widened in surprise and shock as the crimson liquid coming out of me. I heard a hiss behind me and looked up, my eyes landing on Jasper. A moment later, I started getting woozy and my vision began to get hazy._

_"Emmett, get Leah to Carlisle now," I heard Edward say. Emmett ran to me and lifted me into his arms and began running off. That was the last thing I heard or saw before blacking out._

_I came too in a bed. There was color in the room so I couldn't be in the hospital. So I guessed I was in the Cullen's home. I looked to my right and saw and I.V. hooked up to my arm. I followed the cord up to the heart monitor next to my bed. I groaned and sat up slowly. I sat there with my hand on my head for a moment or two before Carlisle came into the room with a clip board._

_"Leah, how are you feeling?"_

_I looked up at him, "I'm... I'm not sure." Just then, all the memories came flooding to the front of my mind._

_"Did... Did I loose-" Carlisle shook his head no, cutting me off with a response._

_"No. You didn't. Your body healed before your uterus could bleed out and cause a miscarriage. You do have a minor concussion so I suggest you take it easy for a bit. Also, there was venom in your system from the vampire bite. I'm not sure what effect it has on your body right now but if something isn't right, don't hesitate to call me or come here."_

_I nodded in understanding. Just then, the door burst open to reveal the 6 ft, tan, curly haired teen named Quil. And he looked furious yet worried._

_"Leigh..."_

* * *

Quil paced back and forth in the front yard of the Cullen's home. He was getting really worried and he was _VERY_ agitated that Carlisle wouldn't let him in the house yet.

_**Quil:** -I wanna know why the fuck I'm sitting out here like a fucking dog.- _

**_Sam: _**_-Quil, calm down. We're all worried about..- _Quil had cut him off.

_**Quil:** -Calm Down? CALM DOWN?! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?! IN CASE YOU FORGOT MY MATE, WHO IS PREGNANT BY THE WAY, IS INSIDE WITH THE POSSIBILITY OF LOSING OUR BABY! AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN?! WOULD YOU CALM DOWN IF THAT WAS EMILY IN THAT FUCKING ROOM?! NO!-_ Quil yelled in his mind. He phased out, not giving Sam or any of the other wolves time to respond to him. He removed the shorts tied to his ankle and tugged them on.

_**Mitch:** -Give him time Sam. He's still young.-_

_**Sam:** -I know. But he does have a point. About Emily.-_

_**Mitch:** -I'll be right back.-_ Mitch grunted in response, not really wanting to discuss stuff at the moment. He phased out and tugged on his shorts as well. Seeing as Mitch was the new beta, Jared had stepped down, he sort of felt the need to be the older brother/mentor to them. Even thought he's been a wolf for a shorter time than most of the pack, most of the pack didn't have temper control down to a t. He wasn't implying that they were immature, he just felt that they just didn't have self control. And he didn't blame them. Like he just said, they were still young after all.

_**Luke:** -Lo, there he goes again. Trying to be Mr. Alleviator.-_ Logan gave out a wolf-ish chuckle at his twin's words. Mitch walked into the tree line where Quil was sitting and took a seat next to him. He bumped his knee against the 17 year old. The curly-haired teen grunted in response. Mitch bumped his knee against the teen again, causing another grunt. Mitch did it once more, causing the teen to smirk and let out a short laugh.

"Got'cha," Mitch said softly, "look kid, don't let Sam get to ya'. He just doesn't like tension. And you... Well you we're the definition of tension a few minutes ago."

"I know but, how dare he tell me to calm down? He'd be far from calm if Em was in that room."

"Understandable, but when you have an alpha who likes for for things to go his way and for things to be calm then one of the wolves in his pack is not, he's going to speak up."

Quil opened his mouth to speak but Mitch cut him off, "Now, I'm not saying he's right. And I'm not saying you're right. But if I was in your place, I'd say the same thing. Now stop worrying about Sam and worry about your mate in there. Do you think she'd want to wake up to her imprint mad and seething? I think not." That was all the older wolf said before getting up and phasing again, leaving the curly-haired 17 year old to his thoughts.

_'Mitch is right, I need to calm down.' _Quil thought to himself. He got up and walked to the large black wolf sitting up right, his front legs straights as sticks, his ears perked up to show his alertness.

"Even though you were wrong, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that," Quil said, a small amount of venom in his words. Sam's eyes narrowed and he nodded his large head.

"He's sorry too." Quil turned around and looked at the person who spoke. He eyed Edward for a few minutes before turning back to Sam.

"Leah woke up," Edward spoke again and turned around to walk back inside. Quil stood there for a few moments, Edward's words sinking in before he too, went inside, although he practically ran inside, pushing anyone and thing out of his way. He followed his mate's scent before coming to a white wooden door. His hand grabbed the golden door knob, turned it and pushed his way inside the room.

"Leigh," Quil started. Carlisle looked at Quil for a moment before speaking up.

"I'll leave you two alone. Leah, let me know if you need something." Leah nodded at him and the blonde doctor left the room. Quil just stepped out of the way and closed the door. He then began to pace back and forth in the room, his eyes giving Leah a few glance here and there, unsure of what to say.

"Quil?" Leah spoke softly. The 17 year old wolf just continued to pace, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to respond.

"Quil?" Leah tried again, this time a little louder. Though her words went unheard, once more.

"QUIL!" Leah had yelled, this time getting a successful reaction as the tall wolf stopped pacing and looked at her.

"WHAT?!" He yelled back. Leah raised her eyebrows at him in shock. Quil noticed and quickly began apologizing.

"Sorry Leigh. You just startled me is all. Was kinda in my thoughts."

"Yeah... I could tell." Quil let out a huff and grabbed the chair in the room. He placed it by Leah's bed and took a seat.

"Leah... Why... Why didn't you tell me?" Quil asked softly. Leah looked down at her hands, unsure of how to respond. How can she tell her mate that she felt scared he was going to leave her. That she doubted him. That she had doubted his love and devotion to her. She was so afraid of him leaving her. But could you blame her. Even though she was past it, her boyfriend and first love left her for her best friend and cousin. Her dad is gone. Her mother practically picked up and moved on with his best friend. So could you really blame the she-wolf for thinking the way she did.

"I... I..." She had started, but Quil cut her off.

"Actually, don't tell me. Because knowing me, I'm going to get offended and hurt and upset and then we'll get into an argument and then I'll end up leaving you here. And where would that leave us? Upset and lonely. So no, don't tell me."

Leah looked up at him, shock clearly written on her face, "Quil-y," she said softly, her voice cracking as tears started to come up.

"Don't start crying Leigh. You're too strong and too beautiful to be shedding tears," Quil said and grabbed her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. She let out a chocked laugh and wiped her eyes with her other hand.

"Sorry. I can't help it."

"Don't say sorry either. You have no reason to apologize."

"Yes. I do Quil. I doubted you. I thought you were going to leave me. Just like Sam. Just like mom. And dad. And Seth too, eventually. One day he's going to get old enough to move out and leave me. And just like our daughter. She's going to leave me too Quil-y."

"I think you mean our son," Quil said, "and Leigh, I'm not going anywhere. Neither is Seth. Nor our baby. Not anytime soon at least," he said the last part as a little joke. She laughed at his words.

"I know I'm carrying a girl, Quil. And her name will be Watermelondrea."

"Or... You could be wrong and our baby will be a boy named Quil Ateara IV," Quil retorted back.

"Sure... Okay."

Quil smiled at her, "Scoot over Leigh." And she did. He settled in next to her, his arms wrapping protectively around her. Leah smiled softly and snuggled into him, her head resting on his chest. The male exhaled deeply, his eyes closing as his body began to shut down for the night.

"Quil-y?" Leah said softly. He hummed sleepily in response, "I love you."

Quil opened his eyes and smiled, "I love you too Leah," he said back and kissed her forehead. She smiled and closed her eyes, sleep starting to come over her as well and in a matter of minutes, the two wolves were soundly asleep wrapped up in each others arms.

* * *

_**[AN: Incase you guys didn't know, Ch 6, 7 and 8 took place over the time spam of a day. I just boke it down becuase if I didn't, it's be a HUGE chapter.]**_

_The Next Morning; July 28th 08:30; Bella's POV: _

I woke up to the sound of pots and pans clicking about in the kitchen. I slept with my bedroom door open so I'd be able to hear if there was movement throughout the house. I got up and made my way down the stairs. It was probably Sue in the kitchen because my dad doesn't cook, but when I got there; to my utter shock, I found Embry moving about in the kitchen. Well, he was trying.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight as I leaned against the door frame. Edward never cooked for me. Only once. It was when I first met his family. And even then, it was his family cooking, not him. And Edward could cook. So when I see Embry, who can't cook; let's be honest people- he couldn't; at least trying to do so for me, I couldn't help but feel loved and special.

Embry must have heard me laugh because he turned around and playfully glared at me. I raised my eyebrows at what he had on, and let me tell you, it was quite funny. He was dressed in khaki pants, a plain white tee and dark grey oxfords with a pink sole. But that wasn't what caught my eye. What caught my eye was that Em had on a soft yellow apron that said _'Big Man's Kitchen.' _

"Hey, I already have my mom laughing at my cooking. I don't need my girlfriend doing it too," Embry said softly.

I raised an eyebrow, "So I'm your girlfriend now?" His eyes wide with realization.

He quickly began apologizing, "Sorry Bells. I didn't mean too-"

He had stopped talking when I laughed at his awkwardness. He narrowed his eyes at me, "You're.. You are messing with me Isabella. Shaking my damn head. The pack is getting to you," he mumbled the last bit quietly. I smiled and walked over to him, leaned up and kissed his cheek. I took the spatula from his hand and began to flip the pancakes.

"I find it sweet that my boyfriend is trying to cook for me," I said softly, knowing that he could hear me. A goofy grin stretched across his face as he let out a breathless chuckle.

"As much as I'd be honored to have you, there is still Edward," He said back, a small hint of envy in his words. I looked at him, the smile on my face gone. I really didn't want to think or talk about Edward right now. Em must have sensed my feelings of anger and spoke up.

"What's wrong Bells?" He asked me, all hints of joking and laughter flying out the window. I shook my head and continued to focus on the pancakes cooking. But Embry wouldn't let it go.

"Bella. What's wrong? Is it Edward? Did he hurt you?" I didn't respond to him, so he took it upon himself to turn off the cooking food, grab the spatula from my hand and turn me around to look him the eye.

"Bella. What the _FUCK_ did that bloodsucker do to you?" He asked once more, malice coating his words this time. I averted my gaze, not really wanting to speak about the argument Edward and I got into before he went out to go hunting with Emmett, Jasper and Alice yesterday. My silence must have made him even more upset.

He took off his apron, placed it on the chair and began to walk out, "Fine don't tell me. I'll go ask him myself." My eyes began to go wide and I began to follow after him, his name coming out of my mouth as I grabbed him and pulled him to a stop.

"Em, please don't."

He turned to look at me, "Are you going to tell me?" I didn't respond.

"Exactly," he pulled his arm out of my grasp and began to walk down my driveway to his motorcycle.

I grabbed him once again before he reached his mode of transportation, "Embry, wait. We got into an argument."

"About," he asked, his eyebrow raising up behind the fringe of his hair. _**[AN: For those who don't know what a fringe is, it's like a bang only it doesn't cover the entire forehead. It's like a clump of hair that falls over the**** forehead.]**_

"You. He came over and began to yell at me for not sticking up for him 2 days ago when you, Quil and Leah came over for dinner. He felt a type of way because he was my boyfriend and I guess he felt that because of that, I was suppose to defend him, even though he was wrong."

"And then what happened?"

"We broke up." I said casually with a shrug of my shoulders, as if I was describing the weather. Embry narrowed his eyes, his head nodding in understanding as he took it all in.

"So let me get this right, he got mad, you two argued, you broke up and you didn't tell me?" He said, his eyebrow raised and eyes widened comically. I rolled my eyes and laughed softly.

"Yes, that is exactly what happened." I smiled at him. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

"Good. So now can I get permission to rip him to shreds should he mess you with you again?" He asked hopefully.

"Em... No. You have a battle to fight in a week and a half. You don't-"

"Need tension. Blah blah blah. I got Bells. I'm just saying. I have a right to protect what's mine." He finished my line of thought.

"So I need protection now?" I asked playfully. Embry just raised his eyebrow again and grabbed my right hand, his hand trailing along the bite mark James had given me when he tried to suck my blood and kill me.

"Yes, you do." I scoffed at his words and snatched my hand away from him. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned around, my back facing him.

"Tch," He said softly before wrapping his arms around me. He lifted me up and walked back towards my house. He set me down and closed the door behind us, "are you going to finish cooking and we have a nice breakfast before I have to head to work. Or are we going to eat half cooked or possibly burnt pancakes?"

That got me moving. I made my way back into the kitchen and began to finish cooking, "You work now? Since when?"

"Well... I really wouldn't call it working. It's more of, helping out wherever and whenever we're needed. And plus Quil and I'll get paid for it. And Sam said that if Quil and I get good reviews from the people, he'll talk to Mitch about putting us on the working crew so that we have actual jobs."

I nodded, "That's cool. So how many of there are you?"

"All of us. The business is called Sam &amp; Mitch Construction Company since they started it together. First they started out with small jobs around the res. But then Jared, Paul and Jake came along. Sam offered me a job there too when I first phased but I didn't have any training. So they mentored me. Quil and Jake were always into cars and fixing things so they didn't really need it. But I did. Quil had just phased, that's why he's now getting the opportunity but I'm getting the offer again because they had just finished mentoring me," Embry explained from his perch at the round table.

"Speaking of which, I should probably get a job too. That way I'm not sitting at home doing nothing all day long. Maybe I should give Mike a call and see if that offer to work at his dad's sports shop is still open," I said softly to myself, even though I know that he could hear me.

"Maybe. But between my work hours, if I get the job, my phasing and then your work hours which could be different from mine, how often would we see one another?"

He did have a point. I guess I never thought about that, "Well I could do part-time instead of full-time. Would that make you feel better?"

"Very. You know what would make me feel even better?"

I looked at him, "What?"

"If you worked on the reservation. That way I know you're protected. I'd be crushed if what happened to Leah happened to you. Again," he said. I knew he was referring to James again but that didn't matter. What had happened with Leah? I must had said that out loud because Em was speaking again.

"She was attacked last night by a group of leeches. Edward and them found her and took her to her to Carlisle."

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" I asked out of shock.

"Wait... Hold on. You knew Leah was pregnant?"

"Yes. I was the first to know Em."

"And you didn't think to tell Quil or her mom?"

"Embry, it's not my place to tell Leah's business."

"Not your... Not your fucking business?! If you would have opened up your mouth, Leah wouldn't have vampire blood in her system. She wouldn't have almost lost her baby. She'd be safe and okay where her pack brothers and her mate could protect her. And you're going to sit there and tell me you don't have the right to say something? Wow."

"Okay first of all, did I know that she would have been attacked? _NO_! So don't you dare say that it's my fault. Secondly, if Leah wanted you guys to know, don't you think she would have _TOLD_ you?" I said back as I placed the rest of the pancakes on the plate and turned off the stove.

"I'm not placing blame on you. I'm just saying you open your mouth for everything else but shut up when someone's in trouble."

I looked at him in shock, "Excuse me? Embry, you can leave." I began to walk out of the kitchen when Embry grabbed my arm.

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I was just... I don't know what the hell I was doing, but I'm sorry for offending you. Forgive me?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Whatever. Are you going to eat your pancakes or will I?" I asked as I began to take out plates and forks and the syrup. He gave me a wolf-ish grin and kissed my cheek. He then began to pile his plate with pancakes. He sat at the table and began to scarf down the flapjacks. _**[AN: Lol...**** Flapjacks.]** _

I sat next to him and began eating as well. Eventually we finished eating so I picked up the plates and placed them in the sink and began to wash them. When that was done, I walked back over to table to sit back down. But Embry pulled me into his lap and began to run his nose along my arm, collar bone, neck; all the way up to my ear.

I blushed and poked him, "Don't you have to get going for work?"

"I really don't want to anymore. I want to sit here all day long," he replied back, his voice muffled seeing as his head was resting in the crook of my neck. I chuckled at him and he looked up at me.

"What?" He asked slightly defensively. I shook my head and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Nothing. Now get going," I said and got up off of his lap. He grumbled and reluctantly got up, slowly making his way to the door, me following behind him to close the door. He turned around when he reached the brown wooden door and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me in for another kiss, one that I happily responded to.

I pulled away first though, which he didn't like. I could tell because he began to glare at me with a pout, "Oh stop it Em. you have to leave."

"Would it help if I told you I didn't want to?" He asked hopefully. I pressed my lips into a line and shook my head as I held back a smile.

"No," I replied back softly.

"Fine... I'm going," He said and opened the door. But when he did, Embry let out a loud growl.

"What the _fuck_ are _you_ doing here, bloodsucker?" Embry asked, referring to Edward standing on my porch. I was thinking the same thing.

_'What was Edward doing here?'_

* * *

_ **Annnnd... Scene! Lemme know what you guys think. Good or bad. I take constructional criticism as well. Next chapter should be posted Monday or Tuesday. Depending on my schedule. **_

_**-What the HELL does Edward want?**_

_**-Will Em attack him?**_

_**Laters and Have a nice weekend 3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey there. Sorry it took me a long time to update. I know it was suppose to be up like 4 weeks ago but it's here now so here is chapter 10 of the story. There will be lots and lots of BellaxEmbry fluff. I realized that it's been QuilxLeah for the past 3 or so chapters so here is a BellaxEmbry chapter for you my readers. This chapter is in 3rd person all the way through and maybe the 11th one will be 1st person. I'm not sure yet, depends on where I leave off in this one. This chapter does contain a lil sum-sum... If yah catch mah drift.  
**_

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY:  
**_

_Embry pulled me into his lap and began to run his nose along my arm, collar bone, neck; all the way up to my ear._

_I blushed and poked him, "Don't you have to get going for work?"_

_"I really don't want to anymore. I want to sit here all day long," he replied back, his voice muffled seeing as his head was resting in the crook of my neck. I chuckled at him and he looked up at me._

_"What?" He asked slightly defensively. I shook my head and placed a soft kiss on his lips._

_"Nothing. Now get going," I said and got up off of his lap. He grumbled and reluctantly got up, slowly making his way to the door, me following behind him to close the door. He turned around when he reached the brown wooden door and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me in for another kiss, one that I happily responded to._

_I pulled away first though, which he didn't like. I could tell because he began to glare at me with a pout, "Oh stop it Em. you have to leave."_

_"Would it help if I told you I didn't want to?" He asked hopefully. I pressed my lips into a line and shook my head as I held back a smile._

_"No," I replied back softly._

_"Fine... I'm going," He said and opened the door. But when he did, Embry let out a loud growl._

_"What the **fuck** are** you **doing here, bloodsucker?" Embry asked, referring to Edward standing on my porch. I was thinking the same thing._

_**'What was Edward doing here?'**_

* * *

Embry pulled the door open and he let out a loud growl at the sight of Edward standing there on the other side of the threshold. He and Bella were finished. Finito. Donzo. So his presence here left Embry in a questioning, yet protective mind state. Apparently, Bella felt the same way because she spoke up.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk, Bella."

"There's nothing to talk about," Embry had cut in.

"This has nothing to do with you, so butt-out Embry," Edward said, getting in Embry's face. The black spotted, grey wolf let out a feral growl.

"If you don't want to get maimed on these steps, I suggest to take a couple steps back," Embry practically snarled, his human self taking deep breaths to keep the wolf in check. **_[An: Temper Temper Tsk tsk... Lol]_**

Bella stepped out from behind Embry and lightly pushed Edward back, "Stop it. Both of you. Embry, I don't need you hovering over me every time Edward comes around. And you," she turned to Edward, "I don't want you challenging Embry like I'm some prize to be won. He's in my life and if you can't accept that then get the hell off of my porch and don't come back."

Edward let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead, "Bella, look, you have to understand that I'm only trying to keep you safe from them," he spoke and gestured to Embry at the word _'them.'_

"No, I need to _you_ understand that I'm not a delicate piece of glass that has to be treated with caution. That's your problem Edward. You like to tip-toe around me and claim it's because you're _'keeping me safe.'_ All you're doing is bullshitting me and I don't like it. Now get off my stoop," she said to him before turning to Embry, "are you taking me to the reservation or not?" but didn't give him time to answer. Bella just pushed past Edward and walked down the driveway to his motorcycle.

"Just back off Edward," Embry growled at the vampire, giving him a brief stare down before following after Bella.

"Bells, you're kind of still in your pajamas and you're barefoot," Embry said to her when he reached her side, his eyes going down her body. All she had on was a tank top and pajama shorts with no shoes what-so ever; not even a pair of socks. He was worried that other guys would be looking at her.

"I don't care Embry. Just get me the hell out of here."

The tall Quileute just nodded and mounted his bike, handing Bella the helmet, "I'll drop you off at Em's. She'll give you some clothing," he said to Bella as she got on behind him. She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his abdomen, her head resting against his back as he pulled off in the direction of La Push Reservation, leaving Edward there on the steps of her house.

* * *

Embry pulled up in front of Emily's house and cut off the bike. Bella slipped off the bike and took off the helmet, handing it to her mate with a soft smile. She looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes, the dirt getting in between her toes. It felt weird but in a way, she liked it.

"Don't worry, half the people here are barefoot so you'll fit right in," Embry said with a smile as he watched her. She looked up at him with a smile, her brown hair framing her face. He reached up and tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear and got off his bike.

"Come on. Let's get you inside and changed," He spoke again and grabbed her hand, leading her inside.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, her fingers entwining with his. She actually liked the way his hands felt; warm and slightly calloused against her soft, supple palms. They walked into the house and were hit with a wave of freshly cooked food mingling in the air.

"Hey Bells," Emily said to the pale girl with a welcoming smile.

Bella smiled back and gestured to the food Emily was cooking, "Hey. Uhh, do you need any help with that?"

"Oh no, I'm almost done. But I'm going to start cooking dinner in a few hours. Will you still be around then?"

"Yeah, I'll be here all day long, right Embry?" Bella asked the wolf. He nodded his head at her before opening his mouth to speak.

"Hey Em, do you have any pants and a pair of socks for Bella to put on? She kind of left the house in a hurry."

Emily put the now empty bowl in the sink and some water in it, wiped her hands on a rag and nodded, "Sure. I'm going to run upstairs and get them. Watch the food for me Bella. And Embry, Quil just got here. He's in the backyard with Leah and Mitch. Sam will be down in a few and then you guys can leave."

"Yeah sure," Embry said as he and Bella went into the kitchen to make sure the food didn't burn, "so..." He said awkwardly as he leaned against the counter.

"What?" Bella asked as she flipped the egg in the frying pan.

"Nothing," He replied quickly. Bella raised her eyebrow at him.

"_'Oh it's nothing'_? Really, you're going to play that card?" She asked with a smile as she playfully mocked him. Embry let out a chuckle. He walked over to the pitcher of orange juice on the table with a cup and poured him some of it. He took a sip of it, his eyes raking over Bella's frame as he leaned against the counter across the room. She gave him a glance before placing the cooked egg on the plate with the rest of them. The female placed the pan in the sink and ran some water over it.

Embry placed his half empty glass of orange juice on the counter behind him and walked over to Bella. He placed his hand on the counter, trapping her in between his arms. He leaned his head down and placed a kiss on her nose, causing her to blush and smile up at him. She wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned up, pressing her lips to his; giving him a soft peck on the lips. He pecked her a few more times on her lips and nose, making her laugh at his antics.

A small cough interrupted the unofficial couple, causing Embry to look up, his eyes narrowed at the person disturbing them. Bella looked up too, their eyes landing on Sam, Quil and Mitch, each of them having a teasing grin on their faces.

"Come on, we're ready to go," Sam said. Embry nodded his head and stood there, his hands still on Bella's waist. He looked at them before giving them a look that said_ 'could you give us a minute?'_

The 3 guys caught on and smiled as they walked out of the house and got in the car. Embry pulled away and grabbed a bag off of the floor in the living room.

"I'll be right back," said the wolf as he made his way to the bathroom. He came back out a few minutes later. The teen traded his khaki pants and oxfords for a pair of black boots and a pair of jeans that had paint stains on it. But he kept on his pain white tee. He walked over to Bella and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'll be back later, okay?" Bella nodded softly.

"Be careful and don't get hurt," She said back, causing him to smirk and let out a small scoff.

"I will. Don't miss me too much," He said and walked out the house, a smile forming on his lips as he heard Bella let out a small _'pfft'_ sound followed by a laugh. Embry got into the back of the pick-up truck, sliding in next to Quil. As soon as he closed his door, Mitch pulled out of the lot and drove off.

"That was more than a minute," Quil spoke out randomly, causing Sam and Mitch to snicker from the front seats. Embry glared at his best friend, his eyes resembling slits.

"Shut the fuck up," Embry said back, causing a round of laughter to fill the car. Embry rolled his eyes and let out a slightly aggravated sigh, leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting sleep come over him.

* * *

Bella let out a soft sigh and began to clean off the counter and wash out the dishes. She dried them and placed them in the cabinet before cleaning off the stove. She had finished cleaning the kitchen when Emily came back down stairs, a pair of sweats in her hand.

"Sorry. I couldn't find any jeans. Are sweat pants okay?"

Bella looked up from drying the counter for a minute before smiling, "Umm, yeah. They're fine."

Emily nodded and handed them to her, "If you'd like, there's a towel and rag with a tooth brush in the bathroom if you want to shower."

Bella nodded, "Thanks." She took the blue sweatpants and walked up stairs to brush her teeth. She had taken a shower last night before she got into bed so she wasn't dirty. The young woman dried her mouth and headed back down stairs to find Leah sprawled out on the couch, her feet propped up on the other end of the couch. Bella grabbed her feet and sat down, placing the pregnant wolf's feet in her lap.

"Hey," Leah said softly.

"Hey," Bella replied, "how was your night?"

"Horrible. I had to spend the night at Carlisle's. Imagine waking up to a bunch of vampires in your face," the she wolf groaned out. Bella chuckled and turned her head back onto the tv.

"Why are we watching Dora the Explorer?"

Leah shrugged, "Cause the remote's too far away."

Bella looked around the room for the remote before spotting it on the lamp stand next to Leah's head, "Leigh, it's right there on the stand above your head."

"I knoooooow that. But it's toooo far for me to raise my arm."

Bella gave her an incredulous look, her eyebrows rising, "Oh don't judge me. Let me be lazy for once," the she wolf said when she noticed Bella's look. Bella pressed her lips in a thin line and nodded before turning her attention back to the TV.

"EMMMM!" Leah yelled out a few minutes later. Emily came walking into the living room a moment later, a smile on her face. _'Was there ever a moment this woman didn't smile?'_ Bella thought to herself.

"Yeah Leah?"

"Can you pass me the remote? Dora's getting boring." Emily and Bella gave her a poker face.

"Leah, the remote is right there."

"I KNOOOW. BUT MY ARMS HURT," Leah whined. Em sighed and swiped the remote off the table and placed it in Leah's lap, "thanks cousin. I love you." Emily just rolled her eyes and settled on the other couch in the room.

The 3 woman just sat there all day long, watching TV. Seth, Brady, Collin, Logan and Luke came in and ate all the breakfast up before leaving again; but besides them, the house was quiet the entire morning. Eventually the woman fell asleep, not waking up until later on in the day. Emily was the first one up so she decided to get up and start making dinner for the pack. Leah woke up next and got up to help her cousin in the kitchen, leaving Bella curled up on the couch.

An hour later, Leah heard the truck pull up outside of the house. She heard 4 doors close and some footsteps on the bed of the truck before 7 guys came walking. Jake, Mitch, Jared and Paul sat at the table, their fingers going straight for the cookies Leah had baked and left there. Quil and Sam went into the kitchen to greet their mates cooking in the kitchen while Embry looked around the house looking for his.

"Hey guys," He spoke, getting the attention of everyone in the room, "where's Bells?"

"Oh she's in the living room sleeping," Emily replied. The teen nodded his head and sat at the table with his pack brothers, his hands going for the cookies as well. About half-hour later, Bella came walking into the room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, her feet making soft pats on the wood floor with every step.

"Hey guys," She spoke up, making them turn to look at her. A chorus of _'Hey Bells'_ sounded throughout the room, causing her to smile as she walked over to Embry. He pulled her into his lap and handed her a wrapped up plate of food.

"I saved you some food. Didn't know when you'd wake up and I didn't want you to go hungry tonight," He said softly and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Who wants to play never have I ever tonight?" Paul asked the pack. The guys whooped in excitement while the women groaned in annoyance.

"No. No more never have I ever," Kim said from her perch on Jared's lap, "you guys play it like every weekend."

"HEY! Don't judge the game," Logan said. Kim narrowed her eyes and threw her napkin at him.

"I'm not. I'm just saying." Kim replied with a slight look of disgust on her face as Logan caught the piece of tissue before shredding it in his mouth with a growl, causing the guys sitting around the table to laugh at his stupid antics.

"You guys play with juice?" Bella asked out of curiosity as she shoveled food into her mouth, causing the guys to look at her. She didn't really care for manners seeing as no one else here did.

"Nope. Alcohol," Quil said.

Leah got up from the seat next to him, "And that's my que to leave. Kimmy, Rach you coming?" Kim nodded and got up, her and Rachel following Leah to the backyard for some fresh air.

"Don't follow them Bells. They're boring as it is," Luke said, making the guys howl with laughter. Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Well maybe I should follow them. I'm known to be kind of boring too," She said with a laugh. Jake got up and began passing around shot glasses while Paul went to open up a new bottle of Vodka. Bella noticed that Brady, Collin and Seth were still sitting at the table so she raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh... Aren't you guys like 15 years old?"

"It's cool. Their bodies will burn off the liquor before it even has to to take effect on them," Embry whispered to her. She nodded her head in understanding before speaking up again.

"I'm not sure the chief of police would appreciate a bunch of guys getting his only daughter drunk," Bella said jokingly.

"If you want, you can crash at my place tonight and I can take you home in the A.M.," Embry offered. Jake looked up at his friend's words, his eyes narrowing. Bella smiled at Embry and nodded.

"Sure. Just don't try to cop a feel."

"Pfft, woman please. You'll be begging me to feel you up," Embry shot back.

"That's not what you were saying this morning when you pinned me to the counter this morning." A round of _'oohs'_ filled the room.

"Tuhh. If it was up to me, you wouldn't be pinned up against it. You'd be bent over that marble counter top, screaming for me to not stop," Embry said back, causing a bigger round of _'oohs'_ to fill the room. Bella licked her bottom lip, unsure of what to say back so she just took her shot glass and downed it. She reached over the table and re-filled her glass.

"I'll start," She spoke, "never have I ever humped someone." Everyone besides Bella took a shot.

"Me next. Never have I ever got caught doing something sexual." Quil said, looking at Bella and Embry. They rolled their eyes and took their shots.

"Fine, since Quil want to play that way. Never have I ever gotten a girl pregnant because I couldn't keep it in my pants," Embry spoke.

Quil shrugged his shoulders, "Not my fault Leah couldn't keep her hands off of this," he said and downed his shot with an _'ahh'_ at the end as if it was a refreshing glass of water in blazing summer heat.

"Never have I even imprinted on someone," Logan spoke up. Jared, Paul, Sam, Embry and Quil took a shot.

"Never have I ever drunk before I hit the age of 16," Jared said. Collin, Seth and Brady took a shot.

"Never have I ever hit it from the back," Emily said. All the guys took a shot.

"Never have I ever had sex," Bella said. Everyone took a shot to that one.

"Never have I ever cut my hair," Bella said again, making all the guys take a shot.

"Never have I ever gave oral sex," Bella spoke up once more, the guys taking another shot once again.

"Wait wait wait. Why is Bella the only one saying Never have I ever's?" Luke spoke up. Bella smirked like a Cheshire cat.

"It's because you guys are so easy to read," Bella replies, "never have I ever kissed a girl." She said with a smile. Everyone including Emily took a shot. Sam looks at her incredulously.

"What?" Emily asked quietly, "guys aren't the only one to have escapades. We female do it too," she said, giving Bella a high five, the two females sharing a laugh. The guys groaned in annoyance.

"Never have I ever had a one night stand," Emily said. All the guys took a shot.

"Alright, enough of this," Lucas spoke up once more, "never have I ever kissed a guy." Emily and Bella took a shot.

"Never have I ever flirted with a guy," Logan pitched in, making the girls take another shot.

"Never have I ever sucked a titty," Emily said, the guys taking their shots. And soon enough, it was a battle of the sexes, Bella and Emily coming out on top of course because there's only so much a virgin's done and after 4 hours of playing, the gang had finished their 3rd bottle.

"Are you guys ready to give up?" Bella teased.

"Are you?" Jake shot back. Emily and Bella shared a look before they both shook their heads_ 'no.'_

"Nah, I want to see how much you guys can drink without getting drunk."

"As much as I'd love to entertain you all, I'd like to get home." Collin said. Him and Brady got up and left.

"Thanks for the food Em," Brady yelled out as the two teens phased and ran off. Embry sighed and rubbed his nose against Bella's neck, causing the girl in his lap to laugh. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back flush against his firm torso, his face buried in her brown hair, her scent enveloping his senses. The teen wolf pretended to nod off to sleep, his ears trying it's best to ignore the noise around them.

"Em?" Bella's soft voice bringing him back to the present.

"Hm?" He hummed in response to his mate.

"Do you want to head home now? You look tired," Embry grunted in response before nodding his head, "guys, we're gonna head home. Embry's getting tired." Bella said to the pack and got up.

_'Success,'_ Embry thought to himself as Bella went around and gave the girls a hug and walked outside to the stoop to wait for Embry, who came out a minute later. They walked to his bike and got on it, Embry driving off in the direction of his home.

"You know I was just faking my sleepiness, right?" Embry said as he shut off his bike when he reached his house. Bella took off the helmet and nodded at him as she handed it back to him.

"Of course. Besides, I wanted to leave anyways," She replied softly as she headed into the house. It wasn't the first time that she would be at his house, she had been over here a few weeks ago when she had dinner with the pack. She made her way around in the dark and headed upstairs to Embry's room. She shedded the sweat pants Emily gave to her, leaving her in her pajama shorts and shirt. The female then slipped under the covers and curled up, his scent surrounding her.

She was about to fall asleep but she felt Embry's body fall on top of her. Embry sat on her and ran his nose along her skin; making fake sniffing noises as he did so, making Bella make laugh. She flipped them over and began to do the same thing to him, laughter and humor filling the air around them. The brunette leaned over and placed her mouth and nose against Embry's cheek and began to take quick breaths, causing tuffs of air to tickle the wolf's skin. He let out a laugh at her actions and puffed out his cheeks.

* * *

_**[AN: Smut ahead! You have been warned. Don't want to read, then fine by me. But this is a Rated M story. Don't want to read any sex scenes, go read a Rated T. Juss**** Sayin']**_

Embry wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her over, her back hitting the mattress with a soft _'thud.' _He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, letting out a soft moan as Bella nipped at his bottom lip. She pulled away, her teeth still biting his lip; allowing her to tug on his lip. The male pulled his lip away with a smirk. Bella narrowed her eyes at him, a pout on her pink lips, making the teen wolf chuckle at her facial expression.

Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them back over and straddled his lap, her hips grinding against his. She slid her hands under his shirt, her fingers running over his abdomen; his shirt hiking up with every movement of her hands so Embry just pulled off his white shirt. Bella took advantage of that and dragged her nails across his chest, her nails leaving dull red lines along his torso causing Embry to let out a small growl, the wolf in him starting to creep out. The wolf in him wanted to show her who exactly was the dominant one in this relationship - and it wasn't her. But the teen was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Bella's lips moving along his skin.

Bella placed multiple kisses along Embry's jawline and up to his earlobe, a few well-placed nips leaving soft red marks on his skin here and there. She then began to suck on his earlobe, eliciting a moan from Embry as he ran his hands along Bella's pale legs, a shiver running down her spine as his warm skin hit her slightly colder flesh. Her lips felt like butterflies fluttering against his skin as she placed feather light kisses on Embry's chest. She then moved her kisses down his torso, her tongue dragging along the lines and contours of his abs.

Embry didn't know if she was being gentle or trying to tease him but he didn't really care. A low growl escaped Embry's lips and he dug his nails into her skin, leaving nail marks on her pale skin; but the wolf didn't care about that either. There was only one thing in his mind that flowed through his thoughts as he flipped them back over and started attacking her body with his mouth.

_'Claim.'_

He placed open mouth kisses along her collar bone, stopping at the nape of her neck to suck on her skin, leaving a mark that will no doubt leave a bruise on her pale skin for a while. But Embry really didn't care, and neither did Bella. They were too into the moment to actually care about anything or what anyone will say later on.

Embry's hands went to Bella's tank top and he gave it a swift tug, his strength breaking the thin material most people consider a shirt; his tongue quickly darting out to lick the skin around her breast area. He pulled away, his eyes raking over the pale pink colored lace bra his mate was wearing; leaving little to the imagination. He was shocked that he didn't see her nipples poking through it, but then again, it wasn't really cold in Emily's house. But that didn't really matter at the moment. Embry's fingers found the latch of her bra and tugged on it, the snaps holding it in place unhooking, freeing his mate's succulent breast from its confinements. He placed a kiss on each of her breasts, a smirk coming across his lips as Bella let out a whimper when he kept moving his lips down her body. Embry rolled his tongue across the female's abdomen, causing said female to let out a soft laugh. Embry kissed his way down to the hem of Bella's shorts and latched his teeth onto the hem line of her clothing, giving it a soft tug. Bella complied with his wishes to remove her clothing and lifted her hips, allowing him to slip the offending clothing off. Embry slid her shorts down her legs, his fingers purposefully grazing against her soft and supple skin; revealing a set of underwear to match her bra and it was that moment that Embry decided that he liked the way the soft pink looked against her porcelain tone.

Embry kissed and nipped his way back up her legs, his teeth leaving small, reddish marks on her thighs. He stopped at her center, his tongue slipping out to lick her vagina through the soaked lace covering her, causing her to moan out.

_"Embry,"_ she said softly, her hands slipping into his hair. Bella's fingers locked into his tousled black locks, giving it a firm tug. He smirked and licked her outer labia, his actions earning another moan from the woman beneath him as she tugged on his hair again. Bella lifted her hips again as she felt Embry's fingers slip into the waist band of her panties, wanting him to take them off; which he did. Unlike he did with her shirt, he took his time removing her underwear; for he favored this pair.

After he removed her underwear, Embry ran the tip of his nose along her vagina, his enhanced sense of smell picking up the smell of her arousal. He ran his hands along Bella's thighs and used his strength to push her legs up, his hands holding them in place. Embry slid his tongue along her inner labia agonizingly slow; once, twice, three times; before it became a continuous thing, earning soft moan from his brunette mate. Bella wiggled her hips a little bit, wanting him to move his tongue faster. But he wasn't complying. All Embry did was put more force into his hold on her, keeping her in place as he ran his tongue against her clitoris. Although he's not moving at the pace she wanted, Bella didn't complain. All she knew was that it felt good. And she was enjoying herself.

_'Was this what her "friends" felt when they spoke of such things?'_ Bella shunned herself for letting her thoughts go astray. Here Embry was pleasuring her and all she was thinking about was her friend's reactions to receiving oral sex. A cool breath of air hitting her vagina pulled her out of her thoughts and it took her a few moments to realize that the breath of air she felt was in fact Embry's breath.

Embry blew a small tuff of air on her vagina once again, this time earning a slight squeal as his cool breath hit her warm sex; her legs subconsciously twitching as her heart beat started to speed up a bit, "Relax Bells," he spoke softly, his hand running up and down her thigh to keep her calm. He stuck his tongue inside of her vagina and wiggled his tongue a bit, eliciting a _'hiss'_ from Bella her fingers tugging at his hair again. He was sure that if she kept pulling on his hair like that, she'll end up ripping his hair out. But Embry didn't let that deter him as he ran his tongue from her vagina all the way up to her clit, earning a grunt from her. He slid one of his fingers inside of her moist vagina and began to slowly pump his finger in and out. Embry slipped another digit in, and made a _'v'_ with his fingers for a moment or two before closing them and continuing to pump his fingers in and out of her.

He kissed his way back up her chest and stopped at one of her breasts, his teeth nipping softly at her erected pink nipple. He took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it, his free hand reaching up to cup her other breast._ 'Don't want to leave the other one without any attention,'_ Embry thought to himself, his thumb flicking over her other nipple as he kneaded her succulent flesh. He opened his mouth, his teeth latching around her breast as he dug his teeth into her skin.

_"Ahh," _Bella let out a whimper as he bit her sensitive breasts, causing Embry to smirk at her reaction as he left round bite marks on her breasts. Even though it caused her some pain, a part of her was actually turned on at this. _'I just hope he doesn't leave more bites in more obvious places,' _Bella thought to herself, her fingers running through his hair as she felt her walls tighten around Embry's two fingers.

Embry slid his fingers out of her, her juices coating his tan fingers in a thin layer. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked his fingers clean, a short laugh coming out of his mouth as he looked at Bella watching him. Her eyes went wide at his actions. The brown-haired female had never seen anything like this in her 18 years of life and even though some might find that nasty, Bella felt turned on. She liked it. So the young woman grabbed the male by the back of his head and crashed her mouth against his, their lips meeting in a heated frenzy of clashing tongues, teeth, lips and saliva; not that either of them minded.

Bella slid her hands down Embry's torso, her hands landing on the hem of his pants. She quickly went to work with undoing the button and zipper, thanking the heavens that he didn't have a belt on in the back of her mind. She silently cursed herself for letting her thoughts go astray once more but that didn't matter right now. Bella slid her hand past the waist band of Embry's boxers, her fingers brushing against his erection; gaining a growl from said male. Although Bella was unsure of what to do, she was sure of what exactly what she wanted. And at the moment, it was Embry.

Embry pulled away to tug off his pants and boxers and quickly climbed back on top of her, his clothing falling into the pile of their clothing laying on the floor. He paused for a moment as he took in the sight of Bella. The way her brown hair framed her face. How she let out small huffs of breaths, her chest rising and falling with every intake of air. And most of all the way the moon light peeked in from the crack of the curtains and hit her skin in the most perfect way. Embry was pulled out of his thoughts with the sound of her voice ringing in his ears, albeit rather softly.

_"Stop staring,"_ She whispered.

_"Sorry. Can't help it,"_ He whispered back, his hands running along her legs. Embry paused for a moment before placing a soft kiss to her lips, a kiss that which she returned.

Embry rubbed the tip of his dick against the opening of her moist center a couple of times before slowly pushing into her, a hiss of pain slipping out of Bella's lips. He waited for a moment, not wanting to hurt her any more than necessary.

Bella let out a breath she wasn't even aware that she was holding, her nails digging into the flesh of his skin. She wiggled her hips a few moments later, letting him know that it was okay to continue. Embry nodded and started moving in a slow pace, his dick going deep with in her with every thrust of his hips. At first, all she felt was pain; but after a while, a sensational feeling overcame that pain and left a feeling a bliss in its wake.

Embry dug his nails into the flesh of her waist, his grip on her hips strengthening as his thrusts became faster; his inner wolf wanting more; no; craving more of her. Bella arched her back, a moan escaping her lips as Embry dominated her body. Eventually, the animalistic side of him completely took over and Embry sat up, bringing Bella's body with him; making her straddle his lap as he grabbed her hips and moving her body up and down in a quick pace. Bella pressed her lips to Embry's in a passionate, yet forceful kiss, her teeth grazing against his bottom lip. The brunette ran her hands along his burning, tanned skin; her fingers running along his smooth back. She moved her hips, causing Embry's firm grip on her to loosen a bit. Embry broke the kiss Bella pulled him in and placed fervent kisses along her neck and collarbone, adorning her flesh with his lips. He felt her hips tighten around his dick, prompting him let out a slightly muffled groan, his cum shooting up into her.

_"Embry,"_ Bella moaned softly as she threw her head back, exposing her neck to him. Embry took advantage of that and licked up along her throat, picking up a small vibration as she let out an enticing _'hum'_ at his continued to move her hips in a quick pace, her walls clamping around Embry's dick, coating it in a thin layer of cum, her juices mixing and mingling with his sperm.

Embry pulled out of her and grabbed the comforter, wrapping it around them. She curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest as he ran his fingers along her back, his repetitive movements slowly lulling her to sleep. He listened to her heart rate even out before he too let sleep come over him.

* * *

_**Sorry if the ending it a little choppy. I caught slight writers block and yea... Woo... So yea a week time skip. Because I kind of feel the story is progressing slowly and there is ALOT to cover. Til next time. :)  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_Embry pulled the door open and he let out a loud growl at the sight of Edward standing there on the other side of the threshold. He and Bella were finished. Finito. Donzo. So his presence here left Embry in a questioning, yet protective mind state. Apparently, Bella felt the same way because she spoke up._

_"Edward, what are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here to talk, Bella."_

_"There's nothing to talk about," Embry had cut in._

_"This has nothing to do with you, so butt-out Embry," Edward said, getting in Embry's face. The black spotted, grey wolf let out a feral growl._

_"If you don't want to get maimed on these steps, I suggest to take a couple steps back," Embry practically snarled, his human self taking deep breaths to keep the wolf in check.**  
**_

_Bella stepped out from behind Embry and lightly pushed Edward back, "Stop it. Both of you. Embry, I don't need you hovering over me every time Edward comes around. And you," she turned to Edward, "I don't want you challenging Embry like I'm some prize to be won. He's in my life and if you can't accept that then get the hell off of my porch and don't come back."_

_Edward let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead, "Bella, look, you have to understand that I'm only trying to keep you safe from them," he spoke and gestured to Embry at the word 'them.'_

_"No, I need to you understand that I'm not a delicate piece of glass that has to be treated with caution. That's your problem Edward. You like to tip-toe around me and claim it's because you're **'keeping me safe.'** All you're doing is bullshitting me and I don't like it. Now get off my stoop," she said to him before turning to Embry, "are you taking me to the reservation or not?" but didn't give him time to answer. Bella just pushed past Edward and walked down the driveway to his motorcycle._

_"Just back off Edward," Embry growled at the vampire, giving him a brief stare down before following after Bella._

_"Bells, you're kind of still in your pajamas and you're barefoot," Embry said to her when he reached her side, his eyes going down her body. All she had on was a tank top and pajama shorts with no shoes what-so ever; not even a pair of socks. He was worried that other guys would be looking at her._

_"I don't care Embry. Just get me the hell out of here."_

_The tall Quileute just nodded and mounted his bike, handing Bella the helmet, "I'll drop you off at Em's. She'll give you some clothing," he said to Bella as she got on behind him. She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his abdomen, her head resting against his back as he pulled off in the direction of La Push Reservation, leaving Edward there on the steps of her house._

* * *

_9 Days Later; August 6th 07:00_

Bella's brown eyes opened up, the rising warm sun stirring her form her sleep. Her eyes drifted over to the male on her right. He was still asleep, his right arm draped over her. Bella took in Embry's tan skin paired with his black hair. She reached her hand up and trailed her finger tip down the bridge of his, along his jaw line all the way to his tattoo on his upper right arm, near his shoulder; his warm temperature blazing against her hands. Her actions caused the Quileute to stir, a soft grumble coming out, "No mom, it's summer vacation. I don't have school."

Bella chuckled at him as Embry mumbled in his sleep. She looked over at the clock on the white wooden bed-side table, the time showing in bold, crimson red numbers. Her eyes drifted to the date in the top, left hand corner of the little alarm clock/radio, a sullen feeling washing over her.

_'Today's the day,'_ Bella thought to herself. She wanted to get up and brush her teeth, but the strong grip of Embry was keeping her locked to the bed, but she didn't mind; Bella found comfort in being wrapped in Embry's arms. This past week, she and Embry were as thick as thieves. And she enjoyed it. Hell, she loved having all of his attention when he has the chance to give it to her. She's even got a part-time job tutoring kids at the Junior High School on the reservation, all to make him happy. And another plus, she hasn't ran into Edward since that argument on her porch. Whenever she needed something from her house, Embry'd escort her to and from home or he'd pick it up himself.

But the little form of bliss the couple's felt has unfortunately come to an end. The newborn army will be here today and she's worried for Embry, Quil, the entire pack. Shoot, she even empathized with Edward and his family. As much shit he's put her through these past, approximately, two months, she doesn't want him or his family to die. She'd told Charlie that she'll be staying with Embry on the reservation for a while, that way he doesn't think she's missing and starts to panic. And to make things better, he knows about the imprint. She started to fall back asleep, Embry's warmth comforting her. Bella and Embry still had a few hours before they had to get up and head to the clearing. But the quietness surrounding the Call household could not be said about Clearwater household.

* * *

_**"PREGNANT?! LEAH ANNEMARIE CLEARWATER! YOU GOT YOURSELF PREGNANT?!"**_Sue Clearwater exclaimed. Seth looked up from his huge bowl of cereal, the spoon halfway out of his mouth as his hands went to his ears. He'll admit, he did tell his mother but he didn't mean to. It had just slipped out. Everyone knows that Seth Clearwater _could NOT _keep a secret. Especially one this _HUGE!_

Leah shrugged and turned around to face the sink and began to wash the dishes, "I didn't get myself pregnant. _Sperm_ got me pregnant, mother. If you want to be technical."

_"Must have been some strong sperm,"_ Seth mumbled for Leah to only hear. She turned her eyes to him and glared, ready to pounce on the younger, yet bigger male. Seth shrugged, downed the rest of his cereal and headed out the door, "I'll see you at the clearing, Lee. Gonna run some patrols for a few."

"Be careful Seth," Sue called out to her youngest child before turning to her eldest one, "you. Young lady, better start explaining yourself. Who is this clown that got my daughter pregnant. You tell me his name so I can got and chop of his balls right now," Sue said, making her way to the knife holder within the kitchen. Leah ran up to her mother and grabbed her arm.

"There's no need for all of that, mom. It was Quil okay. And he said that he's going to help and I believe him mom. Besides, he kind of hellbent on doing so because for one, he didn't really have a dad growing up and two, I'm his imprint."

Sue looked at Leah with squinted eyes as her daughter just smiled innocently back at her. She sighed and shrugged, "Okay, fine."

"Yay. Don't worry, we got this, mother. Quil and I got this," Leah said, slowly rubbing her mother's shoulders.

"Don't say that. That does not reassure me any one bit," Sue Clearwater said and walked out the kitchen while rubbing her template, "Oi. Oh mighty Taha Aki, where did my husband and I go wrong?"

Leah let out a breath and sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She crossed her arms over the marble counter and rested her head upon them, slowly deep breathing. Leah's phone beeped, alerting her that she got a text message.

_'Meet me at First Beach.'_ After a few moments, Leah got up, ran up the stairs and headed to her bedroom. She pulled out a pair of running leggings that ended at the middle of her calf, a pair of sandals, a fitted shirt and headed outside to her destination.

When she got there, the Quileute woman kicked off her sandals and walked down to the shore line, the waves crashing against her feet. She saw a figure standing a few meters down the beach, their feet in the water as well. Leah kept walking towards the person and as she got near them, she began to recognize that it was Sam.

She stopped next to the taller Quileute male standing at 6 ft 3 in. Sam glanced at the shorter woman next to, the sun rising sun kissing her tan skin ever so slightly as the soft morning breeze blew her growing hair. He inhaled, the sea's strong scent and her warm vanilla smell filling his nostrils. Sam couldn't help but think about that one time he fell asleep with her wrapped up in his arms. The way her soft skin felt against his. Sam stood there for a while, just reminiscing about the 4 years her spent with Leah. But that was in the past, and he intended to keep it there. He would always love Leah, and couldn't no one fault him for that. She was his first love, and he was hers. Sam knew that he would never act on those feelings for Leah. He loved her as well as she loved him. But they're not _in_ love. They never will be again and that's how it's suppose to be.

"I'm sorry," Sam said after about 10 minutes. Leah looked up at him, a quizzical look across her beautiful features.

"For what?"

"For lying to you. About the shifting. About Emily. I could have handled things better than I did. And I know that you and I have moved past it but we never got to talk about how exactly we fell out. We just let time do the talking for us and I just felt that, I _still_ feel that we were more than just letting time define us. You never got closure from me and as much as I put on that front as if I did, I never got it either. And even though this apology/closure talk is 1 1/2 late, it still needs to be said," Sam said, taking in a breath after his miniature speech was done.

Leah nodded, her lips pressed together in a thin line as she took in what Sam had just said. They were quiet for about another 5 minutes before Leah spoke up, "You know, you always did that."

Sam gave her a questioning look, "Did what?"

"Ramble," She responded with a laugh, causing Sam to smirk and roll his eyes.

"That's all you're going to say Lee Lee?"

"Pfft... What exactly am I suppose to say, Sammy?"

Sam shrugged before smiling widely. He swiftly kicked Leah's feet from under her, causing the woman to fall on her ass in the water, leaving her pants wet. Leah growled as she got up and ran after the laughing male. She had caught up to him and reached out to grab him, but Sam was faster and his instinct kicked him. He moved out of her reach, causing Leah to slip and fall into the sand. Sam went through another round of laughter as Leah wiped the sand from her face and hair. But their cat and mouse game quickly came to an end when the wind blew in their direction. Sam narrowed his eyes and growled, the smell of vampire filling their noses.

"Leah head home," Sam said and began running to the tree line. Leah nodded and walked the opposite direction than Sam. Her feet carrying her home. Sam jumped and phased, not worrying about the fact that her shredded his clothing. The black-furred alpha was meet with Jared, Seth's and Jacob's thoughts.

_**Seth: **-What's wrong boss-_

_**Sam:** -Caught a scent. Jake, come with me. Seth and Jared, continue patrolling our boarders.-_

Jared and Seth gave an _'ok'_ and continued running the boarders while Jake and Sam chased after the vampire. It was a male. He had sandy blonde hair, pale, milky skin and was a little on the skinny side. Jake and Sam ran as fast as their legs could take them, their black and russet furs clashing together as they ran side by side.

Sam and Jake leaped and caught the vampire, one arm in each of their mouths. Jake and Sam simultaneously pulled at the vampire, successfully ripping his arms clean off his body. The vampire quickly got to it's feet and attempted to run but Jake snapped his jaws around one of his ankles, pulling the vampire's feet from under him. Sam and Jake proceeded to rip the vampire apart. The two men phased back to their human forms and gathered the pieces of vampire parts and set them on fire. They then stood there and watched, the smell of burning undead flesh rising bile in their mouths.

* * *

A few hours until sundown, the pact met the Cullens in the clearing. Leah and Bella were the only imprints that were there. Kim and Emily choose to stay on the reservation, much to the delight of Sam and Jared. Right now, Jasper, Edward, Embry and Bella were conducting an experiment. Much to the argument of Embry, they wanted to keep Bella and her strong scent _far_ from the clearing and the bloodthirsty newborns that will soon inhabit it.

"I think it'll be best if your pack isn't seen when the newborn army arrives," Carlisle started, "as Jasper has stated over the past few weeks, the pack is our Ace in the hole. They won't be expecting you to join the battle."

Sam looked at the rest of the pact, all giving their form of consent, "Alright, we'll hold off for about a minute or two. Let the entire army fill in before we jump in."

"Wait," Jake started, "before we continue with everything, I think the pack has the right to know why Victoria is after Bella."

"That's none of your concern," Edward said as he, Jasper, Embry and Bella entered the clearing.

"And why not?" Embry said, him and Bella standing with the pack.

"It's has nothing to do with you,_ Embry_," Edward said.

"_Actually_," Sam cut in, "Bella is an imprint. Therefore, her safety is considered a _top_ priority with in the pack. Now answer Jacob's question. Why is she after Bella?"

"Edward," Alice started but Edward cut her off.

"I'm not saying_ anything_ to _them_."

"Will just stop?" Bella cut in, "while Edward and I were together, James, Victoria's mate, attacked me. Now she wants revenge on Edward for killing him. That's why I have these bite marks on my wrist. James bit me and the Cullens ripped him apart and burned him. Was that so hard to _fucking_ say?" She spoke, directing her question to Edward, causing the mind-reader to roll his eyes.

"Well first of all, she's _dead_ wrong about Bella and Edward being mates," Embry said, malice and hatred filling his words, "and it's because of _you_ as to why _my_ mate is in danger. After this battle, you stay the _fuck_ away from her, or you and I are going to have _personal_ problems," he spoke to Edward.

"Sam, I suggest that Quil and Embry get Bella and Leah up the mountain. They'll be here soon," Alice said. The two males looked at Sam. The alpha nodded his head, taking Alice's advice.

"Go, we'll see you two after the battle," Sam said to them. Quil picked Leah up bridal style and Embry did the same with Bella and began making there way up the mountain.

When the two couples got there, the men set them down, "We'll set up a fire for you Bella. We don't want you to freeze up here," Quil said jokingly. He and Embry began to venture off but Bella shook off their offer.

"I'll be fine," She said softly. Embry opened his mouth to say something back, but a howl in the distance cut him, causing the two male wolves to be on alert.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"The battle's starting," Leah responded.

"Quil, you smell that?" Embry asked, getting a nod out of the curly-haired teen.

"Yeah. I smell her too." Quil and Embry phased in the middle of the clearing, the two wolves pacing back and forth in the snow.

"Show yourself, leech," Leah called out. Victoria jumped into a near-by tree branch, Riley landing in a tree a few meters away. Quil and Embry growled and snapped at them.

"Where's your little protector of a mate?" Victoria asked of Bella, getting a growl out of Embry.

"You're not going to win this battle," Bella said.

_**Embry:** -I'm beginning to grow tired of them-_

_**Quil:** -Stay focused. We need to take those two down-_

The chocolate wolf ran up to the tree Riley was in and kicked it over with his hind legs, causing the male vampire to jump to another one. While he was jumping from one tree to the other, Quil jumped up, snapping his jaw in an attempt to catch him. Riley scrambled up the tree, the fact of almost losing his foot not sitting well with him. Quil tried again, using the same tactic, this time successfully bring Riley down the tree. Riley kicked Quil in the jaw, causing the chocolate wolf to whine out in pain, his head smacking against a snow-covered rock.

"Quil!" Leah called out. She was so mad that she phased and jumped on Riley, the sandy-greyish wolf ripping the vampire to shreds, all while his screams for Victoria to come to his aid filled the area. When she was done, Leah stalked over to Quil and knocked her head against his, their furs mingling with every rub.

_**Leah:** -Quil. Please get up-_

When he didn't, Leah turned her anger to the red-head still protected in the trees. But Leah didn't care. She lunged, and when Victoria jumped to another tree, Embry caught her from behind, the sound of growls and tearing flesh rang in Bella's ear.

* * *

_**Wooow~ Sorry for the long wait on the update. My computer broke. Any who, I know this didn't happen in the movie or book but yeah, how many stories actually do? :)  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_Leah got up, ran up the stairs and headed to her bedroom. She pulled out a pair of running leggings that ended at the middle of her calf, a pair of sandals, a fitted shirt and headed outside to her destination._

_When she got there, the Quileute woman kicked off her sandals and walked down to the shore line, the waves crashing against her feet. She saw a figure standing a few meters down the beach, their feet in the water as well. Leah kept walking towards the person and as she got near them, she began to recognize that it was Sam._

_She stopped next to the taller Quileute male standing at 6 ft 3 in. Sam glanced at the shorter woman next to, the sun rising sun kissing her tan skin ever so slightly as the soft morning breeze blew her growing hair. He inhaled, the sea's strong scent and her warm vanilla smell filling his nostrils. Sam couldn't help but think about that one time he fell asleep with her wrapped up in his arms. The way her soft skin felt against his. Sam stood there for a while, just reminiscing about the 4 years her spent with Leah. But that was in the past, and he intended to keep it there. He would always love Leah, and couldn't no one fault him for that. She was his first love, and he was hers. Sam knew that he would never act on those feelings for Leah. He loved her as well as she loved him. But they're not **in** love. They never will be again and that's how it's suppose to be._

_"I'm sorry," Sam said after about 10 minutes. Leah looked up at him, a quizzical look across her beautiful features._

_"For what?"_

_"For lying to you. About the shifting. About Emily. I could have handled things better than I did. And I know that you and I have moved past it but we never got to talk about how exactly we fell out. We just let time do the talking for us and I just felt that, I **still** feel that we were more than just letting time define us. You never got closure from me and as much as I put on that front as if I did, I never got it either. And even though this apology/closure talk is 1 1/2 late, it still needs to be said," Sam said, taking in a breath after his miniature speech was done._

_Leah nodded, her lips pressed together in a thin line as she took in what Sam had just said. They were quiet for about another 5 minutes before Leah spoke up, "You know, you always did that."_

_Sam gave her a questioning look, "Did what?"_

_"Ramble," She responded with a laugh, causing Sam to smirk and roll his eyes._

_"That's all you're going to say Lee Lee?"_

_"Pfft... What exactly am I suppose to say, Sammy?"_

_Sam shrugged before smiling widely. He swiftly kicked Leah's feet from under her, causing the woman to fall on her ass in the water, leaving her pants wet. Leah growled as she got up and ran after the laughing male. She had caught up to him and reached out to grab him, but Sam was faster and his instinct kicked him. He moved out of her reach, causing Leah to slip and fall into the sand. Sam went through another round of laughter as Leah wiped the sand from her face and hair._

* * *

_August 15th 12:00_

Mitch was antsy, to say the least, but the beta just didn't understand _why_ he was like this. He gripped his hair and tugged on it softly, before letting out a huff.

"Hey, you okay Mitch?" Seth asked the 20 year old sitting at Emily's table. Mitch was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up.

"Uhh, ye-yeah. I'm fine kid. Where's everyone else?" He asked and stood up, picking up a fresh muffin from the counter as Emily set them down.

"Yeah, it's like they all disappeared all of a sudden," Sam chipped in, agreeing with him, "and who are you cooking all this food for?"

"Haven't you heard, Bella's bringing down a friend from Forks. Her name's Angela. She and Bella were friends in HS and they just graduated two months ago in June. She bringing her to the party so I'm making enough to make sure she gets some," Emily said as she seasoned up some chicken in the sink.

"Well okay then. That'll explain it. Sam let's go. We gotta set up at the beach. Seth, if one of the guys come in, tell'em I said to head down to First Beach to help Sam and I," Mitch said. He stuffed the rest of his muffin in his mouth and grabbed another one. The sound of Bella's truck rang in the distance, but Mitch paid it no mind as he stuffed the other muffin in his mouth. Bella pulled up outside of Emily's house and got out, Angela and her getting out of the car, "Are you sure they won't mind?"

Bella looked at Angela, "No, they won't mind at all. They like fresh faces. Don't worry, you'll fit in fine."

She smiled at Angela, a smile the girl returned. Angela trailed into the house after Bella, pushing up her glasses as she took in the humble-looking house.

"Em?" Bella called out. Emily poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled, "Bella, you made it. And you brought your friend. Hi, I'm Emily."

"Angela," She introduced herself.

"This is Sam, Emily's fiancee, and Mitch," Bella introduced. Angela smiled shyly at the two males, not really sure what to say. She gave them a soft wave, her eyes running up and down Mitch's body. She blushed when she was caught staring by him, her cheeks turning a soft red. Angela and Mitch locked eyes, unable to take them away from the other. Mitchell grinned, his smile stretching across his face. Sam's cough brought their attention back to life.

"Well Sam and I are going to the beach to set up for tonight," Mitch started before turning to Angela, "you'll be at the bonfire tonight, right?"

"Uhh... I-I-" She started but Bella cut her off, "She'll be there, Mitch. All night long."

"Cool," He said and headed out the door with Sam, both walking to Mitch's sleek black truck. The two males drove in silence for a while before Sam looked at Mitch from the passenger seat.

"So... You and Angela," Sam said with a smirk.

"Don't start." Sam held up his hands as a way to show that he'll drop it, besides, they were just arriving at the beach.

* * *

Bella looked at Emily, the two women sharing a knowing smile before Angela spoke up, "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"There's nothing to tell," Bella said and the three girls got to cooking. She felt a little bad for lying to her best friend but how is she suppose to tell Angela that the guy she was ogling turns into a giant wolf and they're mates. Angela narrowed her eyes but bit her tongue. She washed her hands and began frying the chicken Emily had just finished seasoning.

The three woman worked in silence for a few hours before Sam and Mitchell returned. Angela couldn't help but look up when the two guys entered the kitchen, her eyes landing on Mitchell.

Emily laughed softly as Sam began placing kisses across her face, "Were you able to set everything up?"

"Yeah," Mitch said from his perch against the counter, a cup of juice in his hand, "we came back to help you ladies load the food into the truck. Leah, Kim and Rach are already at the beach helping the rest of the guys get the stuff they cooked situated. Seth, Brady, Collin and my brothers are... _preoccupied_... and they'll be around later tonight." The others caught on quickly, the boys were patrolling around the boarders today.

Angela knew they were keeping something secret but didn't press the matter. If they truly wished to tell her, they simply would. After all, what should she expect. She just shows up out of no where so she didn't expect them to just pour out all their secrets to her, "Well everything that's done cooking is on the table. The only think we're waiting on is for Angie to make the potato salad," Bella said.

"I'm working on it," Angela said as she mixed the mayo in with the potatoes, eggs and seasoning, "it has to be blended in just right, okay. This is what you consider _'fine art.'_ It _cannot_ just simply be_ rushed_." Her statement caused a round of laughter and chuckles throughout the kitchen.

"Alright, miss lady," Mitch spoke up, teasing her. Angie looked up, her eyes narrowed.

"If I didn't need this spoon," Angela playfully retorted back, lightly shaking the spoon in his direction.

"Alright love birds, enough. Let's go Mitch and help me load the food in the trunk," Sam said, gaining a glare from Mitch. The beta said nothing in return, just pushed up from the edge of the counter next to Angela and gathered as much food in his arms as possible. Once they were done, they headed back into the house. Angela was just finishing the 3 pans of potato salad and covered each pan with a sheet of aluminum. Each girl took a pan and headed out the door to Mitchell's truck. Bella and Emily placed the pans in the trunk and quickly headed into the back seat, Em pulling Sam in the back with them. Angela saw what they were doing and glared at the two girls in the back seat. Bella simply shrugged with a sly smirk on her face. The brunette with the glasses just huffed and climbed into the passenger seat while Mitch got into the driver's seat.

It was only a 17 minute drive to First Beach but to Angela, it felt longer. 5 minutes into the drive, she could just feel the heat radiating off the man next to her. Angela sat her seat in a stiff manner as she eyed Mitchell's arm on the arm rest between the two. She didn't know what came over her but suddenly she wanted to reach out and hold his hand, but she didn't want it to be awkward. What if he didn't want to hold her hand back?

_'Oh screw it,'_ Angela thought to herself as she placed her arm next to his and locked their fingers together. Mitch smiled to himself, his eyes darting to their hands, her olive-toned hands clashing with his tan ones. But the feeling didn't last very long between the two. They had arrived at the beach and had to get out. Mitch pulled into a spot next to Paul and the 5 of them got out. The girls took the lighter things while the guys took the heavier dishes.

Angie kicked off her sandals and left them in the car, her feet warming up with every step she took in the sand. She followed after Bella and placed the food she had in her hands on one of the tables.

"Ang, come here," Bella waved her over to where everyone else is, "This is Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Paul and his girlfriend Rach, Quil and his girlfriend Leah and you remember Jake and Embry, right?" Sheintroduced everyone, each person giving her a friendly greeting, ones she returned back.

Angie nodded, a shy smile on her face, "Yeah. I met them when we came here that one time during Junior year."

Bella smiled back, "Good. A few other guys are going to join us later."

Jared, Paul, Rach and Kim headed off one direction along with Sam and Emily. Quil and Leah headed off towards the shore line so it was just Bella, Angela, Embry, Jake and Mitchell sitting together, Bella sitting comfy in Embry's lap. Angela couldn't help but take out her camera and take a quick photo of them before responding to her best friend, "That's fine. So how often do you guys get together like this?"

"We have a bonfire every month. That's when we get to sit down around the fire while Jake's dad tells us the legends of our tribe's history. But Jake's dad isn't going to tell them tonight. It's just dinner and party tonight," Embry said, slightly puzzled at her actions.

"That kind of sucks a bit, I'm curious now. It must be nice to hear about your background," Angela said, oblivious to the guy's questioning looks.

"Yeaahh," Embry replied back as he awkwardly rubbed his neck. Angela took notice of his disposition and quickly began apologizing but Bella waved them off, "It's fine. Take as many pictures as you'd like."

"Is that like a hobby of yours?" Mitch asked her. Angela nodded, giving him a soft smile. Mitchell nodded in understanding before taking the digital camera from her small hands and handed it to Bella. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, "Snap a pic, Bells."

Bella smiled and snapped a picture. She then took one of Jake, one he tried to shield at no avail. Bella handed the camera back to her friend as she chided Jacob playfully, "What's the matter Black. Scared you won't show up in the picture?"

"Wouldn't that make you a blood sucker?" Embry joined in. Jake tackled him and shoved his face into the sand, causing the other 3 sitting with them to smile. Angela snapped a picture of them wrestling in the sand.

"What's so funny?" Quil asked as him and Leah joined the group.

"Em called Jake a blood-sucker," Bella said playfully.

"Oh it's over Call," Quil said and jumped in on Jake's side, the two of them jumping Embry.

"Hey are you hungry?" Mitch asked Angela.

"Yeah, do you want to go get some food?" She replied back. Mitch nodded and the two of them got up and walked off, leaving Bella and Leah on the blanket by themselves.

"So what did Carlisle say about you phasing during the newborn army?" Bella asked Leah.

"Basically what he said before. No phasing, which means no patrols, watch your temper. And ever since the battle a week ago, Quil's been on me like white on rice." Bella laughed at Leah's last statement, "you have to help me, Bells."

Leah gave Bella a pout. Bella just rolled with her eyes, "With what?"

"Getting away from Quil. He wants to spend every moment he's not patrolling, with me."

"He's just being protective."

"More like possessive."

Bella looked at Leah from the side of her eye before getting up, "I'll see what I can get Em to do." She dusted off her butt and walked over to the table Angela was sitting at, Leah trailing behind her. The two women sat down with the shy female.

"Where's your_ boyfriend_?" Bella asked teasingly.

"He went to get more food," Angela said, not really paying her friends any mind as she looked through the photos.

"So he _IS_ your boyfriend!" Bella said loudly, getting the packs attention.

"Shhh... Mitchell is _not_ my boyfriend."

"You want him to be."

"It's not that... Wait, I like him yes, but I... I just feel complete around him is all." Leah looked between the two ladies.

"Yeah," Bella said, answering her unspoken question. Leah squealed and jumped up, dragging Angela into her arms, enveloping the smaller girl into a tight hug. The three ladies sat together eating dinner, laughter filling around them. After a while, Angie got up, "I'm going to walk down to the edge, let the water hit my feet." Bella and Leah nodded and continued eating as Angela headed down to the water. She stood and watched as the sun set, her fingers snapping a picture of the perfect scene.

"There's a better view from the cliffs," Mitch said as he stood next to her. Angie smiled, welcoming his company, "I can take you there sometime if you'd like."

"Ye-yeah. That'd be perfect." A few silent moments passed, but neither of them felt uncomfortable, "quite the apatite you've got there."

"Oh hush," He replied. Mitch wrapped his arms around her from behind and spun them around a few time, the two of them laughing like no tomorrow. After a few spins, he sat her back on her feet. Angela leaned up and kissing his cheek.

"Just on the cheek? That's all I can get?"

"Yes."

Mitchell smirked and stole a kiss from her lips and Angela playfully slapped his arm in return. He shrugged it off and just stole another one before running up the beach to the party, Angela hot on his heels.

* * *

_**Annnd... This where I'm going to stop. Going to keep it nice and simple of sweet ol' Angela... **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_"Leah... Why... Why didn't you tell me?" Quil asked softly. Leah looked down at her hands, unsure of how to respond. How can she tell her mate that she felt scared he was going to leave her. That she doubted him. That she had doubted his love and devotion to her. She was so afraid of him leaving her. But could you blame her. Even though she was past it, her boyfriend and first love left her for her best friend and cousin. Her dad is gone. Her mother practically picked up and moved on with his best friend. So could you really blame the she-wolf for thinking the way she did._

_"I... I..." She had started, but Quil cut her off._

_"Actually, don't tell me. Because knowing me, I'm going to get offended and hurt and upset and then we'll get into an argument and then I'll end up leaving you here. And where would that leave us? Upset and lonely. So no, don't tell me."_

_Leah looked up at him, shock clearly written on her face, "Quil-y," she said softly, her voice cracking as tears started to come up._

_"Don't start crying Leigh. You're too strong and too beautiful to be shedding tears," Quil said and grabbed her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. She let out a chocked laugh and wiped her eyes with her other hand._

_"Sorry. I can't help it."_

_"Don't say sorry either. You have no reason to apologize."_

_"Yes. I do Quil. I doubted you. I thought you were going to leave me. Just like Sam. Just like mom. And dad. And Seth too, eventually. One day he's going to get old enough to move out and leave me. And just like our daughter. She's going to leave me too Quil-y."_

_"I think you mean our son," Quil said, "and Leigh, I'm not going anywhere. Neither is Seth. Nor our baby. Not anytime soon at least," he said the last part as a little joke. She laughed at his words._

_"I know I'm carrying a girl, Quil. And her name will be Watermelondrea."_

_"Or... You could be wrong and our baby will be a boy named Quil Ateara VI," Quil retorted back._

_"Sure... Okay."_

_Quil smiled at her, "Scoot over Leigh." And she did. He settled in next to her, his arms wrapping protectively around her. Leah smiled softly and snuggled into him, her head resting on his chest. The male exhaled deeply, his eyes closing as his body began to shut down for the night._

_"Quil-y?" Leah said softly. He hummed sleepily in response, "I love you."_

_Quil opened his eyes and smiled, "I love you too Leah," he said back and kissed her forehead. She smiled and closed her eyes, sleep starting to come over her as well and in a matter of minutes, the two wolves were soundly asleep wrapped up in each others arms._

**_Bella's POV:_**

_"They're talking about you, Bells."_

_"Yeah. I kind of figured. I'm kind of the talk of the town. Pale-Face Lover Swan," I let out a small laugh at my crude joke. Quil let out a choked laugh, a smirk falling on his lips._

_We just sat there. In silence. Jake and Embry were still inside. They started arguing. I could hear them. I didn't hear everything. But I got bits and pieces._

**_"Bella has a right... I imprinted on her," Embry yelled first._**

**_"She's mine..." Jake yelled back._**

_I looked at Quil, my eyes narrowed. It all makes sense. That pull I felt when I was leaving Forks for the weekend. Why Embry looks at me how Quil and Sam look at Leah and Emily. Why all I feel is warmth from Embry. I'm meant to be with Embry._

_"You knew, didn't you?" I asked Quil. He gave me a look, his lips in a thin line. He didn't say anything and he didn't have too. His look gave away his answer._

_"It's whatever. I was bound to find out eventually," I said in a slightly pissed off voice and just sat there on the porch with him. Eventually, Jacob and Embry came out of the house._

_"Guys, wait," I called out, "Em... Can I speak to you," I asked Embry and Jake just had a pained look on his face. Embry nodded and we walked to Jake's garage._

_"I know."_

_"Bella... What are you-" Embry started and I cut him off._

_"Embry... Don't play dumb. I know you imprinted on me. I can see the way you look at me. And I also heard you and Jake's yelling match." I looked him up and down a few times, biting my lip as I waited for him to respond._

_Embry let out a small sigh and rubbed his eyes. He looked like Sam when he did that. He turned his back to me for a moment before turning around and looking me in the eyes._

* * *

_August 16 18:30_

Leah and Sue Clearwater sat at the table with Quil, his grandfather, Quil III, and his mother, Joy. The mood was kind of awkward because Quil just told his parents that he was going to be a dad. His grandfather was happy to have a great-grandchild on the way. He didn't want to die before he got to see his only grandchild have a kid. His mother, Joy, on the other hand, rubbed her eyes in dismay. She always wanted to become a grandmother, but not before her only son finished high school.

"How did this happen?" Joy asked softly. Quil looked at his mother from the side of his eyes, slightly shrugging.

"Dunno, things happen, ma," Quil replied aloofly.

"Things- Things HAPPEN?! DID YOU JUST TELL _ME_ THAT THINGS FUCKING HAPPEN, QUIL?!" Quil closed one eye, wincing at his mom yelling in his ear.

"Ow... I didn't mean it like that ma. I was just saying that there is only _one_ way for Leah to get pregnant."

"I don't agree with this. Not at all," Joy said. Leah looked up from her hands, shock in her eyes, "I understand you two are mates and everything but don't you think you two are taking things way to fast? Quil is starting his last year in high school in 3 weeks. There will be many opportunities for you two to settle down, Leah."

"With all do respect Ms. Joy, 2 1/2 months ago, I was under the impression that I could not have kids. And honestly, I'm not sure if I'll be able to have another one after this, so no, I don't think Quil and I are taking things to fast," Leah said and got up, leaving the 3 adults and her mate at the table. She wasn't exactly sure where she was headed but she knew it was FAR from that god forsaken house.

_'If only I could phase. I'd run for days on end,'_ Leah thought to herself. She continued to walk before she caught the scent of a vampire. She scanned the area, a gust of air whooshing past her as the leech ran by. Leah ran after it, her long legs taking big strides as she kept up with it. All she could see was his back and his dirty blonde hair flowing behind him as he ran.

Leah was confused, what vampire had the sense to come on Quiluete lands? He jumped over the boarder and stopped before turning around to face Leah. It was Jasper Hale, along side his mate Alice and their leader, Carlisle.

Leah wanted to speak out but growling kept her quiet. A black wolf and a dark grey wolf caught her line of sight. The two males phased back into their human forms and made their way to Leah.

"What were you doing on our lands?" Mitchell asked, his deep voice ringing out.

"We would like to ask for your help," Carlisle said.

"The Volturi are coming," Alice started, "And when they see that Bella's is still human, they will kill her, especially now that she and Edward are no longer together."

"Who are they?" Leah asked, the same exact question was in her pack mate's minds as well.

"They're vampire royalty. They make and enforce vampire law," Carlisle said.

"When they come, Bella will be on Quiluete lands. Should the Volturi past the boarder, they will be dealt with accordingly. We will protect an imprint at all costs," Sam spoke up with thick line of authority in it. Alice nodded. It was evident that the small female vampire was Pro-Bella, even if she and her brother didn't end up together.

"Wait, when will that be exactly?" Mitchell asked.

"A day. 2 max," Alice said softly, as if she was in a daze. Jasper walked over to his mate and placed a hand on the small of her back, concern in his eyes. Everyone in the clearing held their breaths, waiting for Alice to come back to reality. When she did, no one liked what she had to say next.

"Actually, they're coming now."

* * *

Bella was in her kitchen as she had just finished cooking dinner for Charlie when Embry came in, anxiousness in his movements. He walked right up to his mate and pulled her into a hug, "Thank Taha Aki that you're still home. We have to get you to the rez, now!"

"What? Why?" Embry didn't answer her. He bounded up the stairs to her room, taking 2-3 steps at a time. Bella turned off the stove and headed up the stairs behind him. She stood at the door way of her room with a quizzical look on her face, watching him pack her a bag of clothes. He threw the bag over her shoulder and brushed past her and headed out the door to her car. He threw her bag in the seat and headed back to the house. Bella grabbed his arm to stop him from running around her house once more, "Em, what the hell is going on?"

"The Volturi are coming, as we speak. So I need to get you on the rez, asap."

"I don't want to go there. I want to face them."

"Bella, we don't have time for this."

"I'm serious Embry. I'm not going to the rez like a punk."

"Love, we can discuss this later, right now, I need you. To get your ass. In. The. Fucking. Car."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him and huffed as she begrudgingly shuffled her feet to her truck. She settled herself in the passenger seat and stuck the key in to start the engine up as she waited for her mate, apparent frustration on her attractive features. Embry came out of the house a few minutes later. She figured he left a note for Charlie in case she doesn't come back for a few days. He put the truck into drive and pulled off down the road, heading to the rez as fast as her old truck could go.

When he pulled up in front of his home, he got out, taking her bag with him. Bella stayed in her truck, unsure if she should just take her keys and go to the Cullen's house before the Volturi get to Forks. But Embry'll only stop her before she even reaches the boarder. So she decided to just stay put and leave it at that. That and the fact that Embry still has her car keys.

Embry came back out of the house and headed the truck down the dirt path to Emily and Sam's home. When he pulled up to their home, Embry turned to his mate to say something to her, but Bella just got out the truck, the passenger door slamming shut in his face before he could utter a single word. She was upset with him.

The male huffed and turned the engine off before he too got out and headed into the warm home, his nose filling with the sweet aroma of baked pastries. He nodded a greeting to Sam as their mates embraced in a familiar, friendly hug.

"We need you to stay here on the res where you can be protected," Sam said, "_NO_ leaving, for _any_ reason. The other imprints are on their way. Embry, let's go."

Soon, both men were out of eye sight, hidden in the thick shrubs of the surrounding forest and phased into their wolf forms. Once done, they were hit with the other voices of the pack mates as they ran to their destination. Once they reached the clearing, they were met with the other pack members.

_**Paul: **-Why exactly are we going to fight their battles?-_

**_Sam: _**_-We're not. But we can't trust those vampires so we need all pack members to patrol the rez-_**_  
_**

**_Mitch: _**_-Sam, I think it'd be better if we split into groups-_

There was a round of howls as the other members agreed.

_**Sam: **-Yes, it would be ideal but what if they out number us greatly? They could easily divide and conquer over us should the Cullens fail in sending them back where they came from-_

**_Jake:_**_ -Look, the best plan is to stay together and alert. We don't need to fight unless they threaten us head on-_

With that being said/thought, the guys agreed before they all took off towards the boarder line, each wolf staying hidden in the bushes and trees.

_**Quil: **-I can hear them about 3-4 miles westward-  
_

_**Jared: **-I see them-_

**_Sam:_**_ -Lead the way. But stay hidden-_

They all took off after Jared and Quil and headed west, covering the 4 mile distance in approximately 2 minutes. Once they all had a good view of the clearing, they stood guard to watch.

Jane and her brother Alec stood side by side, Felix and Demetri flanking their sides. The blonde vampire narrowed her big, red eyes over the Olympic Coven, question in her beautiful eyes, "It seems we've missed quite the battle, no?"

"It's been a week since then," Carlisle spoke up.

"Pity," Jane retorted sarcastically, "who... Is _she_?"

All eyes turned to Bree Tanner as she hid behind Carlisle and Esme, fear clearly in her delicate, young features, "we offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender," Esme said in a protective manner.

"It wasn't your to give," Jane said back. She turned her hard eyes back to the newborn, causing the girl pain as she fell to the ground in fits of screaming agony. Jane ignored them as she fired off question after question, never giving Bree the chance to respond with words, only in screams.

"Please, she'll tell you anything you need to know," Esme said again.

"I know," Jane released her painful glare to lock eyes with Edward, "where's Bella? Hiding her from us so that we don't know she's still human?"

Embry forced back a growl as that vile vampire mentioned his mate.

"She cannot be changed," Carlisle said.

"Oh? Why not? Is she dead?" Jane replied.

"She is under the protection of the wolves. One of them is her mate. Any more questions concerning Bella's mortality, you have to speak with them," Edward said bitterly as he thought of Bella and Embry together. His hazel eyes quickly flicked to the treeline and back. The wolves' voices were loud and clear in his mind as the all focused on one thing. Bella.

"Aro will not like the sound of that-" Alec spoke up before Jane cut him off.

"She will be changed, or she will die. We will be back. If Bella's not changed by then, expect a fight," Jane turned and walked away, the three males following after her. The Cullen's all looked at one another as they wondered what exactly they were to do.

_**Sam: **-We will protect Bella-_

**_Embry:_**_ -They will come after my mate. If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get-_


	14. Chapter 14

_**PREVIOUSLY:** _

_"I know," Jane released her painful glare to lock eyes with Edward, "where's Bella? Hiding her from us so that we don't know she's still human?"_

_Embry forced back a growl as that vile vampire mentioned his mate._

_"She cannot be changed," Carlisle said._

_"Oh? Why not? Is she dead?" Jane replied._

_"She is under the protection of the wolves. One of them is her mate. Any more questions concerning Bella's mortality, you have to speak with them," Edward said bitterly as he thought of Bella and Embry together. His hazel eyes quickly flicked to the treeline and back. The wolves' voices were loud and clear in his mind as the all focused on one thing. Bella._

_"Aro will not like the sound of that-" Alec spoke up before Jane cut him off._

_"She will be changed, or she will die. We will be back. If Bella's not changed by then, expect a fight," Jane turned and walked away, the three males following after her. The Cullen's all looked at one another as they wondered what exactly they were to do._

_**Sam: **-We will protect Bella-_

**_Embry:_**_ -They will come after my mate. If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get-_

* * *

"Can someone just tell me what the hell's going on?" Angela asked as she looked at everyone else. First of all, Mitch pulls up to her house while she's eating dinner by herself and pulls her off to the reservation without the slightest explanation. Then he dumps her at Emily's house and takes off. Who does that? Now the rest of the girls are sitting here in her face, speaking in coded tongue.

Angela Weber wanted answers damnit. And she wanted them now!

"Ang, I'm sorry but, we can't tell you," Bella said to her best friend.

"Oh save it Bella," Angie spat with malice, "you've been telling me that for the past two years."

"She really can't say," Emily butted in, "It's not her place. It's not any of our places to tell you."

"Then who's place is it?" Angela asked, her almond shaped eyes narrowing threateningly. The rest of the girls shared a look before Bella let out a breath of air and spoke up, her voice ringing in the silent room, "Mitch's."

* * *

After Jane &amp; Co. left, the pack walked out of the tree line, the occasional grunt/growl coming from them as they spoke amongst themselves in their mind. Edward looked at them and gave them a nod in greeting.

"Can you translate?" Carlisle said. Edward nodded at his father and looked at Sam since he's alpha.

"They want to know how to deal with the Volturi." Edward said. From their observations of Jane, they can tell the Volturi are going to be a challenge bigger than they've ever faced alone. But with the proper training and knowledge of them, the wolf pack can take care of themselves.

"Well for one, the more dangerous ones are Alec and his twin sister Jane. While Jane's gift allows her to force pain into your mind, Alec's gift deprives you of all your senses, making you feel nothing. He's worse than his sister and Jane is temperamental," Carlisle said to them.

"Unlike the newborns, they are calmer, more alert. It'll be hard to catch them off guard because their thirst does not blind their actions," Jasper cut in.

_**Paul:** -How do we know if we can trust'em?-_

**_Embry:_**_ -They could be simply plotting against me to get Bella back in their clutches. I WON'T STAND FOR IT!- _

Embry snarled loudly at Edward and lunged at him, successfully knocking him over in a tumbling heap of fur and clothing. He snapped his jaws in an attempt to rip Edward's arm off but was stopped when Emmett stepped in, pulling Edward from under the angered teen wolf. The rest of the pack surround him under Sam's orders to flank him, keeping him boxed in so that he doesn't try to kill Edward.

The Cullen's stood in defense, unsure of what exactly set Embry off.

_**Mitch: **-We don't know. But they want to keep Bella safe as well-_

**_Embry: _**_-BULL! He's waiting for me to drop my guard. It won't happen, BLOODSUCKER!-_

He was about to jump over them but Mitch bit him in the hind leg, causing him to howl in pain and lay down as his leg healed.

_**Sam: **-Em, you need to relax. Edward knows he can't touch Bella. Tribal Law and the Treaty forbid it. So stop with your rancid accusations-_

**_Seth: _**_-Let's just hear'em out, yeah?-_

All wolf eyes turned to Seth as if he was foreign. Usually Brady, Seth and Collin stick to their lonesome while in pack mind, often finding solace in each other seeing as they were all 15 years of age.

_**Jake: **-Agreed. Look Em, we're all concerned for Bells. But think about, they're the only ones that know about the leeches after Bella-_

**_Quil: _**_-Yeah man, so stop attacking off of mere whim when they're not threatening you-_

Embry just growled lightly and got up, limping slightly as the pain lingered in his leg.

_**Embry:** -Tch... Whatever-_

_**Sam: **-So how exactly do we defeat them?-_

"They want to know how to defeat the Volturi," Edward said softly to Carlisle. The blonde man crunched his eyebrows together in thought, unsure of the answer.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure. I mean, they'll go down like any other vampire, but it'll be very difficult to win them over."

"They want to know if the Volturi will listen to reason," He relayed to Carlisle.

Carlisle shoke his head, "Not very likely."

* * *

The girls were sitting around the table, no sound coming from them at all. Angela huffed loudly before getting up and going to the bathroom, the door closing and locking behind her. All eyes turned to her retreating form before it disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"She needs to know," Kim said softly.

Rachel nodded in agreement, "She's the only one who doesn't know what the fuck's goin on here."

Bella looked up from fidgeting with her fingers, unsure of how to state what she wanted to. "Well to be fair," she started, "I don't think she'll take to kindly to finding out her boyfriend is a shape shifting wolf and a vampire killer. Oh and let's not forget that she's his soulmate and is meant to be with him and only him. Nooo... That's no a lot of shit to take in at once at all." Everyone heard the snippy sarcasm in her words, indicating her irritation at the current situation.

"There's no need to get snappy Bella," Kim said in retaliation.

Bella let out a breath and closed her eyes before speaking again, "I just don't want my best friend to be hurt or left in the dark because he doesn't want to tell her. That's his imprint. She has every right to know where exactly he runs off to in the middle of the night."

"And we want the same thing you do," Rachel spoke up, getting slightly upset that Bella was some what implying that they didn't have the same interest in not seeing Angie hurt at the end.

"Bella's right. I remember that's exactly how I felt when Sam left me in the dark. I didn't know where he was, would he come back, is he hurt? That stuff can really bring a girl down. I don't know about yo ladies, but I defiantly put myself in her shoes," Leah put her two cents in.

"It's not that we're not putting ourselves in her shoes," Rachel started but closed her mouth when they heard the bathroom door open. Angela came out with red, puffy eyes and a tissue in her hand. She walked straight to the kitchen, got herself a glass of water and went back into the bathroom once more.

"I'm saying that it's our right to tell her if it comes down to it. And you better believe that if Mitch won't tell her, I damn sure will," She finished in a whisper, malice slightly in her voice. Bella and Rachel glared at one another.

"That's not your job," Bella spit out through clenched teeth.

"So she's suppose to run and cry her eyes out everytime?" Rachel bit back.

"Let's just chill out. We're all tense here and this isn't the time to discuss this," Emily spoke up, trying to keep the peace.

"All I'm saying is let things run their course. Don't try to be nosy and intervene in shit all the damn time, Rach," Bella said calmly.

"Look, I don't know about you but the last time I checked, the wolves look out for their pack. We as imprints have to do the same for ours. And by telling her ourselves, that's exactly what we're doing," Rachel responded. Bella opened her mouth to reply but dropped the subject when the pack walked through the door. Nobody asked questions and no one gave answers as to what exactly had happened and no one brought up the tense conversation that was just had.

Mitch noticed his imprint wasn't anywhere to be seen and began to grow frantic. Leah tapped his shoulder and pointed to the bathroom door. He nodded a thanks to her and headed to the bathroom door. The smell of salt and tears ached his heart. He heard a sniffle from inside the room and lightly knocked on the door. A few moments when by before he heard movement behind the closed door. Angela cracked the door open to see who it was. When her eyes landed on Mitchell, she opened the door further to let him into the bathroom.

"Think he's going to tell her?" Quil asked Leah as he wrapped his arms around her slim frame, his chest pressed against her back. The teen wolf had spied his mate watching the new couple disappear behind the white wooden door, only to emerge two minutes later. Angela said her goodbyes to her friends and headed out the door, Mitch walking behind her to his truck.

"He will when he's ready."

Quil smiled and pressed his lips to the crook of her neck, kissing her skin softly. Leah laughed at his actions, his lips lightly tickling her skin.

"Why're you so tense, love?" Quil asked his mate.

Leah turned around, gave him a thin lipped smile and pecked him on the lips softly, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck, "Nothing Quil-y. We were just discussing something small."

"Leah, I know you-" Quil started.

"Quil, don't. Not right now," Leah said firmly, cutting him off, "not tonight." He huffed before giving in, his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her body closer in a sensual hug. He'll let it go, for now.

* * *

Mitch looked over at his girlfriend in the passenger seat of his truck. He wanted to tell her, every fucking thing. But he just felt that now, it wasn't the right time. When all the Volturi drama dies down, he'll tell her everything.

It was starting to rain so Mitchell turned on the windshield wipers. The only sound in the car was the soft taping of rain drops hitting the exterior. Angela said nothing. What exactly was she suppose to say. She didn't want to come off too strong and run him off by being to crazy so early on in the relationship.

"Ang-" Mitch began but his girlfriend cut him off.

"Save it. If you're not going to tell me what the fuck is going on, I don't want to hear it."

"Fair enough," He said softly.

"Do you know how worried I was?"

"I know but-"

"Shove it. I was worried sick about you. Imagine, sitting in their faces, dumb as hell. I'm the only one left in the dark, and you want to sit there and give some sob excuse. Not only are you lying to me, but you have me blindfolded in a situation I know nothing about."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, the scary part about what she said was how calm it came out. And from his experience, it's the quite ones you gotta watch out for.

"You're absolutely right baby. I was wrong. I do apologize. But you gotta believe me that I won't lie to you."

"No more lies?"

"No more lies."

Angie nodded and huffed took off her glasses. She leaned over and pressed her face into her lap. After a minute or so, she rubbed her eyes and throbbing forehead before giving him an _'okay'_ in response. He pulled into her drive way and parked the car, the two of them sitting there in the quiet rain. It had to be about 11 pm or so.

"Do you want to come inside? I know that you didn't eat and you're prolly hungry at the moment."

Mitch nodded and reached in the backseat. He handed her his navy pullover sweater. Ange thanked him softly and pulled the large garment on. It was big on her but she didn't mind. She just wrapped her long brown hair into a makeshift bun and stuffed it into the hoodie. Mitch just simply pulled on his leather jacket and shut the car off. The couple got out the car and headed into the house quickly. The rain was starting to pick up, causing them to move with haste.

The rest of the night was filled with a comfortable silence. From entering the house, to eating dinner and curling up in her bed for the nigh, it was bare silence. But neither of them minded, they each had things to contemplate any how.

Angela took a shower and towel dried her damp her, putting her hair into a fishtail braid. Once finished, she climbed into her bed. Mitch had changed into a pair of pajama pants he had put in her draw for times like these. He had also removed his shirt and turned on her air condition. He didn't want her to burn up over night and catch a fever. Mitch climbed into the bed after her and wrapped his arm around her body, pulling her close. She responded by resting her head on his shoulder. He reached a hand up and turned off the bedside lamp, engulfing the couple in darkness; a darkness that called for them to relax and let the sleep consume them.


	15. Chapter 15

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_The girls were sitting around the table, no sound coming from them at all. Angela huffed loudly before getting up and going to the bathroom, the door closing and locking behind her. All eyes turned to her retreating form before it disappeared behind the bathroom door._

_"She needs to know," Kim said softly._

_Rachel nodded in agreement, "She's the only one who doesn't know what the fuck's goin on here."_

_Bella looked up from fidgeting with her fingers, unsure of how to state what she wanted to. "Well to be fair," she started, "I don't think she'll take to kindly to finding out her boyfriend is a shape shifting wolf and a vampire killer. Oh and let's not forget that she's his soulmate and is meant to be with him and only him. Nooo... That's no a lot of shit to take in at once at all." Everyone heard the snippy sarcasm in her words, indicating her irritation at the current situation._

_"There's no need to get snappy Bella," Kim said in retaliation._

_Bella let out a breath and closed her eyes before speaking again, "I just don't want my best friend to be hurt or left in the dark because he doesn't want to tell her. That's his imprint. She has every right to know where exactly he runs off to in the middle of the night."_

_"And we want the same thing you do," Rachel spoke up, getting slightly upset that Bella was some what implying that they didn't have the same interest in not seeing Angie hurt at the end._

_"Bella's right. I remember that's exactly how I felt when Sam left me in the dark. I didn't know where he was, would he come back, is he hurt? That stuff can really bring a girl down. I don't know about yo ladies, but I defiantly put myself in her shoes," Leah put her two cents in._

_"It's not that we're not putting ourselves in her shoes," Rachel started but closed her mouth when they heard the bathroom door open. Angela came out with red, puffy eyes and a tissue in her hand. She walked straight to the kitchen, got herself a glass of water and went back into the bathroom once more._

_"I'm saying that it's our right to tell her if it comes down to it. And you better believe that if Mitch won't tell her, I damn sure will," She finished in a whisper, malice slightly in her voice. Bella and Rachel glared at one another._

_"That's not your job," Bella spit out through clenched teeth._

_"So she's suppose to run and cry her eyes out everytime?" Rachel bit back._

_"Let's just chill out. We're all tense here and this isn't the time to discuss this," Emily spoke up, trying to keep the peace._

_"All I'm saying is let things run their course. Don't try to be nosy and intervene in shit all the damn time, Rach," Bella said calmly._

_"Look, I don't know about you but the last time I checked, the wolves look out for their pack. We as imprints have to do the same for ours. And by telling her ourselves, that's exactly what we're doing," Rachel responded._

* * *

_The Next Morning; August 17th 07:00_

Angela awoke to the sun peaking through her windows. The lack of heat caused her to reach her hand out and pat the bed next to her.

_Empty_

She sat up with a groan, irritation already seeping into her mood.

_The bed's empty once again_

This is the 5th time he's spent the night at her house and the 5th time she's woken up to find him gone.

_'Was it something that I did to make him leave me in the middle of the night?'_ Angela said to herself as she got up, made the bed and went about her daily routine. She hated how he could just wrap up with her and leave her in the middle of the night with little to no remorse. Sure, he'd say sorry when he sees her but he just does it again. So what was the point?

_'There wasn't one,'_ Angela thought bitterly as she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She then proceeded to remove the braid from her hair that she had put in the previous night, leaving her long hair in soft waves, cascading down her back like a waterfall. She didn't even care to change out of her flannel pajama pants; she just simply pulled on her converses, Mitch's hoodie from last night and grabbed her car keys. As she drove, Angela found herself thinking, causing her to question all the aspects of their relationship.

_Trust_

_Respect_

_Honor_

_Confidence **[AN: Not con-phi-dense. Con-fid-ense. As in confiding in someone]**_

_Honesty_

_Loyalty_

And to be quite honest, she felt none of those at the current moment. To make matters worse, she finds herself wanting answers; answers that her bestfriend has but won't divulge with her. It makes her sick to her stomach just thinking about it. First it was with Edward, now it's with her own boyfriend.

_'Let's be honest, Ang, Bella's been lying to not only me but to Eric, Mike, Jess... All of us. We were the only ones to befriend her. And she's spent the last two years thanking us by lying,' _Angie thought as she pulled up in front of Mitchell's small two story house, about a mile from Emily's and cut off her engine. She had sat there for about 10 minutes just looking at the front of the house.

It was fairly simple; wrap around porch, brick exterior with white, window-pane windows and a simple brown, wooden door. She opened her glove compartment and pulled out the key copy that her boyfriend had gave her. Angela began twirling and tapping the key in her hand as she made her way up the steps and to the front door.

As she stood outside the door, just inches from unlocking the door, Angela thought of what she would do if she saw something she didn't want to see nor think her heart can handle. Her chocolate eyes slid to the make-shift driveway and locked onto Mitch's sleek, black Chevy pick-up truck sitting next to her small white Ford. She huffed, looked up to the sky and shook off her nerves.

_'No... No no no no. This was a bad idea from the start,' _She turned around and began to chew on her lip as she contemplated on going back home. Her hands ran through her head and she massaged her scalp, taking deep breaths to relax her mind and nerves. Angela heard the front door open and she turned around, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

Angela saw Luke in the doorway and Logan's head peeking out from behind his brother's shoulder, "Lookin for Mit?" Lucas asked even though the knowing grin on his and his brother's faces clearly showed that they were aware that she was indeed there for their older brother. She nodded her head at them and they stepped aside, letting the female walk into the comfy house. The brothers went up the stairs, leaving Angela alone for a moment. She decided to look around a bit because she's never been in their house before.

It was a simple inside as it was outside. Plain chestnut brown flooring, white walls with chestnut brown moldings. As soon as your walk into the home, it was an open space. On the left, there was the living room. It had comfy burgandy colored leather couches. It was a set. A 3 seater, love seat and recliner. In the front, there was a large bay window in the shape of a square with a simple brown futon mattress with a matching pillow for comfort. The television was a reasonable size. Too small for a home theather but big enough for game night, movie night and it was set up in such a manner that the tv was seen comfortably from all angles. On the floor was an X-box with 3 controllers and a stack of games some what piled up together next to it. By the looks of it, Angela could see sports games and fighting games mainly. At the back of the living room, there was an office space set up with a black wooden desk, a few book shelves , papers neatly stacked on the desk and filed away, chances are it's from his constuction business. Angela could also see a guitar case leaned against the wall. There was no computer because Mitch and Sam like to keep files on hand and fear that if it was placed on a computer, they'd end up lost should something happen.

She exited the living room and right across from the hall was the dining room. It had a mahogany colored table that would sit 6 easily, possibly 8, with six matching chairs. In the middle of the table was a bowl of apples, oranges, pears and mangoes, most likely real seeing at Mitch loves his fruits. Angea reached out to touch one, picking up an apple for comfirmation. Nodding to herself, she placed the fruit back down, making a mental note to grab one for later to eat. There was a small archway that connected to a pristinely white kitchen. When she walked through it, she was met with another archway to her left that led back to the hallway, connecting to kitchen with the main hall.

There were grey wooden cabniets with a marbel counter top that made an "L" shape from one wall to the corner and connecting along the adjacent wall. In between them was a stove and oven and at the end of the counters was a frige. They had the fridge where it was set up next to one another instead of the freezer stacked on top. The doors were silver and the base and handle were black with a connecting icebox. In the middle of the kitchen was an island counter top, same material as the rest of the counters. On one end there was a sink in the middle and across were 2 bar seats, most likely if the person wanted to sit instead of stand while cooking. Near the opposite wall of counters, behind the bar seats were two doors, one wooden like the rest of the house and one like the front door. She guessed that the wooden door led to the laundry room and the other lead to the backyard seeing as she could see sunlight peaking through the glass.

Angela headed out the kitchen and noticed another door, probably leading to the bathroom. Once her little tour was over she walked back to the living room and looked out the window a bit, her hands stuffed in the large pocket of Mitch's hoodie. She inhaled his scent a bit, her anger partially fading, but not all the way. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of foot steps on the stairs.

"You can wait in his room, it's the one all the way in the back," Logan said. Angie nodded and headed up the stairs, unaware of the snickers the twin brothers were sharing with one another. They headed outside to the shed and grabbed their bikes, laughter filling the air as they peddled to Emily's house for breakfast.

When the female had reached the landing at the top of the stairs, she continued to walk down the hall and came to a stop at the last door. With a bit of caution in mind, Angela opened the door to Mitch's bedroom and took in the sight. It was plain, to say the least. White walls, navy blue ceiling with white baseboards. There was a door on the left wall that lead to a bathroom, she was assuming and next to it, large country styled shutters that took up most of the wall, leading to the built in closet. The carpet was navy in color, the texture nice and fluffy. His bedroom carpet was spotless, Angela could tell he didn't allow shoes on it. The room was a bit small, only big enough for his bed and space to move around, which fit with his personality. Mitch was a minialist. On the right wall was a pair of wall length glass doors. They were slightly tinted so it would be hard to see inside with a naked eye. He covered them with grey blinds, soft and light in texture. Besides the doors, there were no windows in the room. In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed with black cotton sheets and a thin blanket with 4 pillows. Angela kicked her sneakers off by the door, walked to the bed and sat down in meditation form. She faced the door, calmly waiting for her man to enter the room.

* * *

Seth groaned as the blaring sun rays beamed down on him, making him wish he was still in his own bed. He hated how Sam had him run patrols this early in the morning, and to top it off, he was stuck here with Paul, of all people.

_**Paul:** -I can hear every thought in that tiny brain of yours, Clearwater-_

_**Seth:** -Well I guess you can tell that I really don't give a fuck, Lahote-_

Paul growled out loud at Seth and pounced on him, causing Seth to yelp out.

_**Paul:** -Sound just like a little bitch-_

Seth just simply shook Paul's asshole ways off and huffed, a stream of hot air coming out of his nose and tickling his muzzle. He shook out his brown/sandy-ish fur and trotted a bit between the trees. They had became somewhat tired and stopped for a few minutes at a cliff to enjoy the sun rise. His little trot came to an immediate halt when he came across a scent that seemed familiar yet unknown at the same time.

_**Seth:** -Hey do you..-_

_**Paul:** -Smell that? Yeah, the smell is horrid-_

It smelt of death. As if the whole area was bathed in blood. Both boys walked around, making sure to keep hidden in the thick bushes and tree trunks. They had came to a sudden stop when they heard rustling behind them, turning around to get a look. Standing there was a guy, he was tall, with a tan complexion, obviously Quileute, but they just couldn't place his name to his face. In fact, both boys looked at each other before looking back at the man, question circling their inner thoughts. He had to easily be 6'3 with tousled black hair under a cowboy hat and almond brown eyes.

The man hooked his rifle onto his back, to show that he meant no harm, "Come'on boys, why don't you just change back into your human forms so we can talk, eh?" He had a thick country accent, as if he had spent his whole life living there. He dressed like it too. His outfit was a country version of Indiana Jones only with a rifle and instead of hiking boots, he had cowboys on. Also, the man was in desperate need of a shower, he smelt of must, dirt and rank, dried blood. It was visible on his skin as well. It made the boys not even want to get close to him.

_**Paul:** -Who the fuck?!-_

_**Seth:** -How does he know? Who the hell is he?-_

Unsure of what to do, they circled the man, Paul's occasional growling ringing in the air. The older male sighed and dropped his rifle, kicking it away from him, "Trust me now?"

Seth looked to Paul, who rolled his eyes.

_**Seth:** -Let's just hear'em out, Lahote-_

He didn't give his comrade a chance to respond, he shifted to his human form and tugged his short off his ankle and on his body. He looked at Paul, silently egging him to do the same. He huffed, a large puff of air coming from his muzzle before he too, changed into his human form.

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know about us?!" Paul asked, resisting the urge to pounce on the guy.

"I used to be one of you," He said casually, as if describing the weather. Shock set into both teens, unsure of what exactly to say to the guy. While Seth was amazed he got to meet a guy from the generation before his that wasn't old or dead, Paul thought the guy was crazy.

"Oh yeah? Well then who the fuck are yah?" Paul asked again, his fists clenching in an insatiable feeling to swing and make the older man bleed under his firece, fiery hand.

"Joshua Uley and I need you to take me to my son, Sam."

* * *

_**Cliffhanger... **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi :D Long time since Ive updated and I apologize. A bit of writer's block here but have no fear, a new chapter is here. This chapter is focused more on Mitch and Ang. They are the "new" couple in this story so I want to get their basis down because it will be VERY important in the upcoming chapters. I'm already on CH 17 and that will focus more on Bella and Embry and by the end of this chapter, you'll understand WHY. [Hint: I just just gave you a bit of foreshadowing there :D]**_

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_Angela awoke to the sun peaking through her windows. The lack of heat caused her to reach her hand out and pat the bed next to her._

**_Empty_**

_She sat up with a groan, irritation already seeping into her mood._

_The bed's empty once again_

_This is the 5th time he's spent the night at her house and the 5th time she's woken up to find him gone._

_**'Was it something that I did to make him leave me in the middle of the night?' **Angela said to herself as she got up, made the bed and went about her daily routine. She hated how he could just wrap up with her and leave her in the middle of the night with little to no remorse. Sure, he'd say sorry when he sees her but he just does it again. So what was the point?_

_**'There wasn't one,'** Angela thought bitterly as she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She then proceeded to remove the braid from her hair that she had put in the previous night, leaving her long hair in soft waves, cascading down her back like a waterfall. She didn't even care to change out of her flannel pajama pants; she just simply pulled on her converses, Mitch's hoodie from last night and grabbed her car keys. As she drove, Angela found herself thinking, causing her to question all the aspects of their relationship._

**_Trust_**

**_Respect_**

**_Honor_**

**_Confidence_**

**_Honesty_**

**_Loyalty_**

_And to be quite honest, she felt none of those at the current moment. To make matters worse, she finds herself wanting answers; answers that her bestfriend has but won't divulge with her. It makes her sick to her stomach just thinking about it. First it was with Edward, now it's with her own boyfriend._

_**'Let's be honest, Ang, Bella's been lying to not only me but to Eric, Mike, Jess... All of us. We were the only ones to befriend her. And she's spent the last two years thanking us by lying,' **Angie thought as she pulled up in front of Mitchell's small two story house, about a mile from Emily's and cut off her engine. She had sat there for about 10 minutes just looking at the front of the house._

_It was fairly simple; wrap around porch, brick exterior with white, window-pane windows and a simple brown, wooden door. She opened her glove compartment and pulled out the key copy that her boyfriend had gave her. Angela began twirling and tapping the key in her hand as she made her way up the steps and to the front door._

_As she stood outside the door, just inches from unlocking the door, Angela thought of what she would do if she saw something she didn't want to see nor think her heart can handle. Her chocolate eyes slid to the make-shift driveway and locked onto Mitch's sleek, black Chevy pick-up truck sitting next to her small white Ford. She huffed, looked up to the sky and shook off her nerves._

_**'No... No no no no. This was a bad idea from the start,'** She turned around and began to chew on her lip as she contemplated on going back home. Her hands ran through her head and she massaged her scalp, taking deep breaths to relax her mind and nerves. Angela heard the front door open and she turned around, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights._

_..._

_It smelt of death. As if the whole area was bathed in blood. Both boys walked around, making sure to keep hidden in the thick bushes and tree trunks. They had came to a sudden stop when they heard rustling behind them, turning around to get a look. Standing there was a guy, he was tall, with a tan complexion, obviously Quileute, but they just couldn't place his name to his face. In fact, both boys looked at each other before looking back at the man, question circling their inner thoughts. He had to easily be 6'3 with tousled black hair under a cowboy hat and almond brown eyes._

_The man hooked his rifle onto his back, to show that he meant no harm, "Come'on boys, why don't you just change back into your human forms so we can talk, eh?" He had a thick country accent, as if he had spent his whole life living there. He dressed like it too. His outfit was a country version of Indiana Jones only with a rifle and instead of hiking boots, he had cowboys on. Also, the man was in desperate need of a shower, he smelt of must, dirt and rank, dried blood. It was visible on his skin as well. It made the boys not even want to get close to him._

_**Paul:** **-Who the fuck?!-**_

_**Seth:** **-How does he know? Who the hell is he?-**_

_Unsure of what to do, they circled the man, Paul's occasional growling ringing in the air. The older male sighed and dropped his rifle, kicking it away from him, "Trust me now?"_

_Seth looked to Paul, who rolled his eyes._

_**Seth:** **-Let's just hear'em out, Lahote-**_

_He didn't give his comrade a chance to respond, he shifted to his human form and tugged his short off his ankle and on his body. He looked at Paul, silently egging him to do the same. He huffed, a large puff of air coming from his muzzle before he too, changed into his human form._

_"Who the fuck are you and how do you know about us?!" Paul asked, resisting the urge to pounce on the guy._

_"I used to be one of you," He said casually, as if describing the weather. Shock set into both teens, unsure of what exactly to say to the guy. While Seth was amazed he got to meet a guy from the generation before his that wasn't old or dead, Paul thought the guy was crazy._

_"Oh yeah? Well then who the fuck are yah?" Paul asked again, his fists clenching in an insatiable feeling to swing and make the older man bleed under his fierce, fiery hand._

_"Joshua Uley and I need you to take me to my son, Sam."_

* * *

It was about midday when Mitch got home from a job. He waved to Sam as he pulled off down the road home, thanking his friend for dropping him off to keep from wasting gas. As Mitchell headed up the driveway, he noticed a little white Ford sitting next to his truck. He didn't mind because he knew who's car it was. He walked into a quiet home, telling him that his brothers were not there. He took a quick shower and Mitch headed into his room quietly. He was well aware that Angela was in his private quarters, the hallway was drenched in her scent.

'Green Tree tea leaves. She drinks that every morning,' Mitch thought to himself with a smile as he took in the view of his girlfriend; she had fallen asleep while she waited for him. Angela was curled up on the bed, her knees tucked close to her chest, her arms wrapped around one of the large pillows. The balcony doors were covered in a successful attempt to block out the sunlight. Her long brown hair fell around her frame, her glasses placed on the bedside table as a means to not crush them in her slumber.

The tall male smirked and shook his head before walking to his closet and pulling the doors open. He grabbed his brush from the shelf and ran it through his short, damp hair after towel drying it a few times. It was pretty warm out today so he just decided on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. Once he was finished getting dressed, he placed his towel on the closet door to let it air dry for tomorrow and threw his dirty clothes into the pile of dirty clothes in the laundry room.

Mitch closed the door to keep the funk from coming out and pulled on his sneakers. He got into his car and headed into town to the local coffee shop that Angela frequents. Once he placed his order and received it, Mitch headed back home. He walked back into the same thing he did 30 minutes ago.

The house quiet and Angela sleeping.

The quileute man placed the drink in the microwave and walked to his study to do some paperwork as he waited for Angela to awake from her peaceful sleep. He didn't have to wait long, a few minutes had only passed before he heard the sound of rustling. He heard every step she took, albeit not clearly because Angela's the type of person to walk lightly. She was always awake much earlier than her parents and did not wish to disturb them with heavy thunking footsteps.

She headed down the steps, her nose taking in a familiar smell of her favorite tea. Angela headed into the kitchen and looked around, wondering where the sweet scent of the herbal drink was wafting from. She walked right past Mitchell, her sleepy mindset clouded her once growing anger towards him. It hadn't gone away, oh no, it was still there, she just has not acted on it yet.

"It's in the microwave," Mitchell said, causing Angela to stop her search and face her boyfriend. She took in his nonchalant stature as he leaned against the wall of the kitchen near the entrance she just walked in from and with a roll of her eyes, she mentally waved him off. She walked over to the microwave and pressed the button hard enough to show the light but not open the door to the microwave oven and sure enough she found a medium sized cup.

"I just put it in there so it might still be warm enough."

Angela nodded and pressed the "1" on the microwave, setting it to one minute. The only sound in the quiet room was the microwave going, the slight buzzing sound filling the air around the couple. There was a beep before the room was silent again as neither one decided to talk. The female simply sipped her tea, blowing on it lightly ever-so-often. The male simply watched her as he leaned on the archway leading to the hallway, his arms crossed over his chest. Angela had to admit, there was apart of her that wanted to walk up to him, give him a big hug and kiss and forget about what it was that is making her upset.

But this is not his first time offence, so she wasn't so inclined to let him off without giving him a piece of her mind beforehand.

"Who is she?" Angela asked as she finished her tea and threw the disposable cup into the trash bin. Her words had came out as shaky as ever, as if she just began to speak after an extended time of remaining mute. Apart of her wanted to slap the hell out of her for even asking that question but it needed to be voiced. Mitch raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what in the seven seas made her ask him that.

"Oh don't give me that.." Angela said softly, "he's such a freaking liar." She was mostly talking to herself, unaware that he was fully capable of hearing every word she spoke. Mitch simply chuckled to himself and somewhat rolled his eyes, "What makes you ask me that Angle?" He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the island in the middle of the room.

"Well for starters, you're very secretive, when ever you spend the night at my house, you're gone by morning, and you disappear every now and then. If you're going to cheat, at least do it more discreetly. I'm not saying I'm standing for your cheating ways but I'm just sayin for like, future reference."

"Angela, I'm not cheating on you," Mitch told her with a laugh in his voice, as if her was brushing off her accusations. To him, the woman standing across the room sounded completely and utterly stupid, ridiculous and out of her mind. But he had to have patience with her. Mitch had to keep in mind that she knew nothing of what he was, what he _truly _was, or who he went after or who he went out of his to fight to protect her. If he was to put himself into her shoes, be as ignorant as she was, unknowingly he might add, he would think and assume that Angela was cheating on him as well.

"Look, just be honest and we could move past this. We haven't been together that long so it might still be a bit hard to be faithful to me and only me, I get it Mitch."

"I'm not cheating," He said seriously this time.

"Why are you lying to me?!" Angela yelled, her voice cracking, tears threatening to fall from her almond shaped eyes. She pushed her glasses up and rubbed them a bit before turning her back to him. The last thing she needed was for him to see how much he really affected her.

"I'm not lying to you."

"Bullshit. So if you're not cheating, what are you doing?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right."

"Tell me right now, or we are done."

Mitch looked at her with his dark brown eyes, his firm gaze never faltering, not even to blink. It sort of made Angela feel a bit weird. Mitchell just stood there with the straightest face, his hands gripping the marble countertop very firmly to the point where his tan skin turned a bit white. He grit his teeth and took a deep breath before forcing a smile at his girlfriend.

As much as her words upset him, he refused to make this another Sam/Emily incident.

"Is this pertaining to why you disappeared yesterday? And all those other nights too?"

Mitchell stayed quiet, his silence speaking volumes to her. Angela scoffed and rubbed her forehead. The stress she was feeling was turning her pale face red. The tall male licked his lips before nodding his head to her question.

"So then just tell me."

"I turn into a wolf to fight vampires and you are my soulmate."

Angela whipped around with her eyes narrowed, "Are you serious right now?" She asked softly in an incredulous manner. Mitch nodded his head at her once.

The female huffed and walked out of the house and got into her car, all the while muttering about how Mitchell was taking her for a joke. Mitch on the other hand shrugged her off. He had told her the truth, it's not his fault she does not want to keep an open mind and believe him. His walked out the back door and walked towards the tree line. He had patrol with Jared and Embry, who he saw waiting for him in wolf form. The tall male pushed his conversation with his girlfriend to the back of his mind and phased; the three wolves were off in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Sam sat on the couch in shock. Seth and Paul had came over after patrol with a man in tow, a man who he hasn't seen in over 10 years. He had to resist the urge to gag as his enhanced sense of smell took in the rank scent of blood that fell over the man who was currently sitting across from him. He wouldn't dare call Joshua his father, because he wasn't. He was… Joshua.

Joshua's eyes roamed over the quaint little house and the people in it. The only people there were the twins, Luke and Logan, Seth, Paul, Emily and Sam. His brown eyes landed on Emily and it stayed there, taking in her movements.

"She reminds me of your mother, that woman."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Joshua, "Don't talk about my fiance and don't talk about my mother."

Josh raised his brows and nodded his head slowly. He opened his mouth to disagree but Sam cut him off.

"You walked out on my mother and I, what makes you think you gave the right to waltz back in here expecting us to have open arms?" Sam asked him calmly. If a person didn't know Sam at all, they'd think nothing was wrong with him. He had no malice in his voice and there was no tenseness in his body; in fact, his body was very chilled. But everyone else knew otherwise.

"I just wanted to see my boys, is all."

Everyone shared a look at his words before Logan spoke up, "_'Boys'_? Joshua Uley had two sons?"

Joshua nodded, "I did."

"Well who's the other son?" Sam asked. He had perked up at the news of a possible brother. He was an only child growing up but a part of him knew there was another kid out there, somewhere with the same dad as his. His mother, Allison told him such. She never specified on the gender but she had frequently told Sam that his father had another family somewhere, that's why he packed up a left one day. But based on what Joshua was saying, the mystery child also missed out on a father growing up.

"Embry Call." Joshua said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.


	17. Chapter 17

**_I know last chapter was a bit on the short end so I made this one longer. This chapter centers MOSTLY around Embry so enjoy._**

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_"I just wanted to see my boys, is all."_

_Everyone shared a look at his words before Logan spoke up, "**'Boys'**? Joshua Uley had two sons?"_

_Joshua nodded, "I did."_

_"Well who's the other son?" Sam asked. He had perked up at the news of a possible brother. He was an only child growing up but a part of him knew there was another kid out there, somewhere with the same dad as his. His mother, Allison told him such. She never specified on the gender but she had frequently told Sam that his father had another family somewhere, that's why he packed up a left one day. But based on what Joshua was saying, the mystery child also missed out on a father growing up._

_"Embry Call." Joshua said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

* * *

Embry Call shook out his black spotted grey fur before phasing back into human form. He tugged on his blue shorts and ruffled his straight hair as he stalked to Emily and Sam's home. He had just got off of patrol with Mitch and Jared and all he wanted to do was relax, eat some good food and curl up with his mate.

It was already dark by the time the three men got to Emily's house and as soon as they walked out of the tree line, they were all on alert. There was a scent wafting in the air and it put them all on edge. Embry had spotted the scent a few timed as he was patrolling but simply brushed it off. It was human blood but there was no vampire smell in the air so Mitch told them to leave it be.

Mitchell narrowed his eyes at the house as he listened to the sounds coming from the home. When it was deemed okay to enter the home, they did. As soon as Embry and Jared entered the house, they went straight to their imprints who embraced them lovingly and wholeheartedly. Mitch however lingered in the corner as he watched the other people interact with one another.

"Hey Sam, where is that _stench_ coming from?" Jared asked.

"My father," Sam replied. He had let the man shower because the smell was growing heavy on the younger packmates. Seth kept rubbing his nose as if he had allergies and the twins simply slapped their hands over their noses. Paul flat out told the man to get out or go and wash his ass and the scent had to have been really strong for Emily to agree.

At that response, the three males who had just walked in perked up in curiosity, especially Mitchell. Mitch and Sam were friends as boys so Mitchell had met the guy's dad on quite a few occasions. Sam's mother was a sweet woman with a sweetheart and sweet face. It just screamed innocent even after all Joshua Uley had put her through. She kept a warm heart and loving soul.

"Apparently, he's Embry's father as well," Sam spoke again albeit softly. That statement caught Embry as well as Jared and Mitch off guard. The three of them shared a look before all eyes flipped between the two supposed brothers. The awkwardness was thick and heavy in the air as Sam and Embry stared at each other. The awkwardness turned to tension when Joshua walked into the front room of the home.

Embry broke eye contact with his older brother to glare at Joshua, his lips pressed into a thin line. He was pulled out of gaze when he felt a warm hand fall onto his bare back. His arm quickly wrapped around Bella's frame and pulled her close to him, his warmth enveloping her.

"You must be his imprint," Joshua spoke directly to Bella and took a step in her direction. A deep threatening growl came from Embry's chest loud and clear, stopping the approaching male in his tracks. Josh held up his hands, "boundaries, I get it."

"Let's get you home, it should be safe enough for you," Embry spoke soft enough for only Bella to hear him. She nodded and the couple walked to her rusted retro pick up truck. Embry opened the passenger door for his girlfriend and once she was secured in the seat, he closed the door, got into the driver's seat and started the car. The engine revved to life after a few tries to get it started, causing Em to chuckle to himself. Bella raised a perfectly shaped brow at him in question.

"When are you going to let me and the guys give you an upgrade on parts. Jake, Quil and I would love to help you out."

"I'm happy with my beat up truck, Emb."

"I know you are, but in a life or death situation, this car is not reliable."

At the end of his statement, the car went silent. Bella pulled her knees to her chest as she looked at Embry's profile. She reached out a hand and trailed his jawline. He smirked at his silly actions.

"What are you going to do about your dad?"

Embry's smirk fell off his face, "Do you mean Joshua?"

"Is there another man who's your father?"

Em took his eyes off the road for a moment to hold Bella's gaze as he spoke, "I don't have a father, Bells."

He grabbed hold of the hand that was tracing his jaw and pressed it to his mouth, his lips giving her hand a tender peck.

"Okay, understandable. So what are you going to do about _Joshua_?" Bella corrected herself. Her boyfriend shrugged, his eyebrows forming together as he unknowingly frowned. She smiled to herself as she took in his features. The more she stared, the more she realized how much Sam and Embry really did look alike; especially when they got upset.

"Nothing."

"I get your hesitation but you can't ignore him forever."

"Trust me, I can. I mean, he has spent the last 17 years of my life ignoring me and my mother," Embry's grip on the steering wheel tightened, causing his tan knuckles to lighten. He was getting upset, Bella could tell so she decided to change the subject.

"If you want to stay over tonight, you're more than welcome to."

"Thanks Bells, but I need to head home tonight and check on my ma."

She nodded at his highly logical response. It wasn't long before Embry pulled into her driveway. Charlie's police cruiser was parked in front of the house but the lights were out. Either he wasn't home and left the cruiser or he was asleep. Embry and she shared a kiss and a goodnight before he headed into the tree lines behind her house to go home.

* * *

Embry huffed as he rolled his neck and shoulders and he walked home. He was going to phase and run home but he decided not to. He knew someone was patrolling at the moment and he wanted his thoughts to himself. Em did not want someone else's mind in his head as he tried to get his own mind in order.

His mind went back to his conversation with Bella on the drive home and how tensed he had became. Embry was upset with her for egging on the conversation but he chose not to dwell on it. What was that going to solve? Nothing. So instead, Embry decided to direct his anger to the one person who was suppose to get it.

He gave a sigh of relief as his house came into view. The light to the kitchen was still on but all the other lights in the house were off. As he got closer to the home, his sharp ears took in the sound of the television as well as two sets of heartbeats. Figuring his mother had _company_, Embry decided to just slip in through his window and go to bed. But his goal to head to straight to bed was shattered when his mother knocked on his room door.

"Em?" Tiffany Call spoke out softly. It was currently pitch black in her son's room and the only thing her eyes could make out was the outline of a person, "is that you?"

"Hm? Yeah, mom."

Embry turned on the light resting on the nightstand, enveloping the slightly small room in a spray of warm lighting. He took in the sight of his mother as she hid half of her body behind his bedroom door. She was a short woman, Tiffany Call, with short hair. It was usually black but to hide the grey strands of her ever present aging, she dyes her hair a rich brown. But Embry didn't mind. She will always be his mom whether she was sagging off her bones or if she was wheelchair bound.

He looking her in the eyes, the same eyes that he had and smiled. She smiled back at him, the edges of her eyes creasing as she smiled widely at him. For a woman nearly 40 years old, she looked good for her age. All his life, his mother had stayed a nice, slim lady. Embry remembered pictures of her from her high school days. She had long, flowing hair and her makeup was always done to perfection. But to him, she never needed it anyways.

After the room fell in silence for a few minutes, Embry ran his hand over his cargo shorts and let out an awkward cough followed by a small smile directed at his mom. His eyebrow raised just a bit as he let out a short laugh, "Is there something you need mom?"

Tiffany's face fell into a look of realization before she shook her head, "No, I guess not. Good night Embry."

"Night mom."

She licked her bottom lip and nodded in response. Tiffany tapped on the wood of his bedroom door, her mouth open as if she had something she wanted to tell him. But she decided against it. As she was leaving, Embry called out to his mother, stopping the woman in her tracks, "Mom?"

"Yeah, Em? Is something wrong?"

"Is Joshua Uley my dad?"

Tiffany pressed her lips in a thin line before lightly nodding her head. If Embry's eyesight wasn't so enhanced, he wasn't sure if he would have caught it, "Yes. How… How did you-?"

"He showed up at Emily's house today and dropped that bomb on Sam and I."

"That's... Uh... That's…," She stammered, unsure of how to respond, "quite the story."

"Look mom, I ain't judgin or nothin but whatever you do, don't let his ass in the house."

Tiffany was about to respond when a voice was heard behind her. Embry's eyebrows creased together as he recognized who exactly it was that called for his mom.

"You didn't."

Tiffany remained quiet.

"Mom, tell me you did not let that man into the house," Embry practically growled out at his mother. He didn't mean to be rude or mean to her but dammit, he did not _want _that man in the fucking house!

"Em, I'm sorry but he wanted to speak to you. You weren't here and he looked pretty hungry."

"Oh yeah?! Well you should have left his starving ass on the porch."

"He's your father Embry, don't say-"

"He's not my fucking father," Embry snapped back at her, cutting Tiffany off. His ears picked up on Joshua's footsteps coming down the hall towards his bedroom and he walked out into the hallway, stopping the man from approaching any closer. Embry's eyes narrowed as he stared Joshua down.

"Excuse you, I need to speak to Tiff."

"You can go back to the front. There isn't anything down this hallway except my bedroom and you're not welcome back here."

"Look son-"

"I'm not your son."

"Genetics don't lie, boy."

Embry nodded as he spoke, "Oh yeah? Well '_genetics'_ didn't walk out on my mom, me or my older brother and his mom. I won't tell you again, take your ass out of my hallway."

Joshua licked his lips before taking a sip of his beer. He turned around and headed back into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. Embry turned back to his mother, a glare set on his face.

"Do what you will, mom. But I want him gone by morning. And for fuck's sake, don't let him back into the goddamned house, ma."

Embry left no room for discussion and simply brushed past his mom and back into his bedroom. He shut the door and turned on the fan. The teen wolf stripped, shut off the light and went to bed with hopes of sleeping off the growing issues currently lounging on his mother's couch, drinking beer.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning, Embry walked straight to the living room. It was empty. He smiled as he made his way to his mother's bedroom near the front of the house to check on her. His mother actually listened to him and told Joshua to take a hike.

Embry's eyes narrowed out of compassion before letting out a protective growl. He looked at his mother curled up in bed, sleeping peacefully in her bed. He smiled softly before shutting the door to her room as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake her. Embry brushed his teeth and hair, grabbed a clean pair of shorts, at least he thought there were clean if he was judging by the smell, and headed out to patrol with Sam. He thought that was a good thing because the two males needed a chance to talk without the interference of others and what better way to have a private conversation than mentally for hours on end.

He mentally shrugged it off before phasing, '_No time like the present, right?'_

_**Sam: **-Hey, how was your night?-_

_**Embry:** -The fucker showed up at my house-_

The large black wolf let out a huff as he laughed mentally.

_**Sam:** -Did he now?-_

He growled at Sam.

_**Embry:** -Shut the fuck up. It isn't funny-_

_**Sam:** -Look Emb, I get it, okay. He let me and mom get to know him before he walked out on us so I know how it feels to not have a father-_

_**Embry:** -Atleast you knew our father-_

_**Sam:** -You're right. But I'm just saying I know how you feel. I don't want him back in my life or my mother's life. I don't want him to get to know my fiance nor my pack brothers. He doesn't deserve it. He's the one who walked out. He chose to leave so he needs stay gone-_

Embry agreed completely with what Sam was saying and he said nothing in return. Sam could feel how Embry felt and he could feel that their mindset aligned with each other's.

The rest of their patrol went on silently. They encounters no vampires and the morning went by smoothly. They would sometimes exchange a few words here and there but conversation was not continuous. Sam and Embry were simply enjoying one another's company as brothers. Actual brothers, not simply just pack brothers.

After their patrol was done and both men were phased back into their human forms, they walked to Emily's home. Before heading inside, Sam grabbed Embry by the arm and pulled him to the side.

"Look Embry, we may have a shit father but one thing good came out of his return."

"Oh yeah?" Embry stated, "_what?"_

Sam flashed him a smile, "I have a younger brother."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, _big bro."_

* * *

**_A little bit of big bro/lil bro fluff there. :)_**


End file.
